


Claws Dipped In Blood

by Fayechild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, BAMF Harry Potter, Demisexuality, Dimension Travel, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Harry Potter Changes His Name, Harry Potter Goes to a Different School, Harry Potter is Demisexual, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Miscarriage, Multi, Soul Bond, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 60,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayechild/pseuds/Fayechild
Summary: Harry had ran away, ran faster than they could say Imperious, faster than they could  sink their claws into his mind any further than they already had. He wasn't going back, not if he had a choice in the matter. There were schools that didn't ask that he give everything he had.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic from Fanfiction.net

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 1/12/2021

Harry stared up at the freakishly tall doors in front of him and wondered exactly why they needed such big doors. Seriously did they just want big door for sake of having big doors? Hogwarts had big oak doors, Beauxbatons had big elegant gates and Durmstrang had -. His train of thought was interrupted by an amused voice from behind him.

"Are you going to knock anytime time soon Frost?" Turning he pinned the boy who spoke with blank grass green eyes. Laughing nervously the blonde blue eyed demon waved a hand.

"You've been around us for the last few days and you still act so coldly! Frost I'm hurt!" Harry, now Cayden, rolled his eyes and ignored Derek and the rest of the group that walked up. True he'd been with them the last few days but that was only so that they could get through the trials and reach the school. He ignored the faint pang in his chest that called him a liar. He was good at doing that nowadays.

Without responding he twitched his wand and a loud series of booms hit the door in front of him. Within seconds it opened to show a frosty eyed man leaning against the door jam. Cayden resisted the urge to laugh because he looked tiny against the size of the door. Running a hand through his hair he flicked the ice blue beaded hair over his shoulder. The black beads clacked pleasantly.

"Congratulations, you are the second group to arrive here at Wakin Academy. Are there any fatally injured in your group?" The group shook there head but Cayden nodded but spoke before the man could move.

"I'll handle it myself thanks." He said softly. Surprise flitted through the man's eyes before he laughed. It was an enchanting sound, and Cayden saw some of his group lean forward as if tied to the man. Cayden however had had a lot of exposure to Veela's and their thrall so he didn't react to whatever creature thrall the man had.

"A British student, a young human at that! My I haven't seen one of those for over a hundred years! How old are you?"

"17."

"Wow you are a youngling aren't you?" Cayden resisted the scowl. Age was not a indicator of maturity. Look at the Weasley twins. They were 4 years older than him and acted 5.

"Are you sure of your healing magic?" The professor gestured as if to raise his wand.

Cayden nodded and spoke before the professor could move closer. "I can heal myself." he repeated. The man nodded letting it go.

"Alright if you can do it yourself go ahead." Turning to address the whole group he gestured for them to follow him.

"I am one of your professors. I teach Elemental Battle Magic, and am sometimes partnered with Professor. You may address me as Professor Tier. You managed to get here at dinner time so you lucky bastards get to be introduced during a mandatory no fight zone. " Derek pumped a fist followed by his twin Henry who smiled impishly at the blank look Cayden sported.

"Heeyy Cayden..?" He waited impatiently for the guarded boy to acknowledge he had spoke and pouted when he was ignored. He whined softly causing Cayden to twitch.

"Cayyyden." The boy stubbornly stared at the back of Professor Tier's head.

"Caaayydeeen!" Still he ignored the annoying demon. Suddenly he felt a hand on his head and reacted on reflex. Grabbing the hand he jerked the demon forward before using his shoulder to body throw him int o the wall. He wiped the spot on his shoulder as if dusting it off before looking at the gaping demon. He smirked his purple eyes laughing.

"Yes, Henry? How may I help you?" When the demon stayed on the floor Cayden reached a hand out. "Oh did you trip?" The group was snickering and Henry puffed up like a cat, before slapping Cayden's hand grumbling. After a second he laughed too.

"You got me on that one Frosty." Smiling he jumped up and wrapped an arm around Cayden's neck like they were old friends. "That's why we are allies!" It was Cayden's turn to puff up like a kitten.

"We're not allies!" In the back one of the vampires, Lavar, laughed.

"Just admit it, Vorn. You like us." Cayden shook his head, his hair turning into light purple dreadlocks.

"Whatever." The group continued bickering as the professor led them into the hall. Tier watched them amused, The Water Fae hadn't seen this mix of a group in a long time. Vampires, Demons, and Mortals oh my.

Cayden could feel the stares and assessing gazes from older students and teachers alike. He ignored them all. He wasn't here to prove anything to anyone. He was here to learn and to have a semi safe place from assassins and mercenaries hired by the British Ministry to kill him.

He could feel the currents around the room. Some were directed, probably mental conversations, some were probing and hostile. He had to brush a few and block some. He just wanted to eat his dinner and sleep. He'd had long few years and it never stopped. He flicked a piece of magenta colored hair back as his hair suddenly grew and changed colors to match his frustrated mood.

"Cayden you really are a moody person my man." He looked to the right at the vampire that had been apart of the group up the mountain. He had black hair with dark purple eyes that sparked with mischief and a smile that made you want to laugh and check your drink at the same time. Cayden unashamedly spelled his food and drink which pooped up with a tentacle growing hex on his mashed potatoes.

Scowling at the vampire he vanished his plate and sat back until they were dismissed. Lavar, the vampire, shook his head used to the human's mercury like moods.

"You didn't have to vanish all your food, you barely ate any to begin with." The teasing reprimand was a touch serious as for some reason Lavar had taken a liking to the odd human. Cayden shrugged and started following the magic currents with his eyes and tweaked a few so that the flow of magic wasn't so stilted. To those who didn't see what he saw it looked like an eccentric human staring at nothing while looking like he saw something. Lavar shook his head but started up a conversation with the demon twins who sat to Cayden's left.

This left Cayden bored out of his mind and impatient. Maybe he should have tried harder to talk? He pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache started behind his eyes. He was still recovering from that one dementor attack on the trail here. He tapped his finger on the table as his leg started to jiggle. Cayden never did do well with sitting still. Never has probably never will.

Shaking his head he felt the beads clack together and resisted the urge to shake his head just for the sound of it. With a thought five tiny ball of metal formed in his hand and he stated to roll them in a closed fist feeling the sphere rub on the ridges and scars on his hand. Getting oddly fascinated by the feel, he was completely surprised when he was nudged by Lavar and Derek.

Following them he watched as several people he assumed were Professors split them up and took them down hallways he could have sworn were not there a second ago. Cayden resisted the urge to follow one of thee groups just to see where they were going. He had a feeling that he'd get lost in a heartbeat.

"Derek and Henry Hart, Cayden Vorn (pronounced born) you three are rooming together as least likely to kill each other." The Professor that spoke had black hair with eyes the color of molten gold and by normal measures would be considered attractive. Cayden didn't care and shot a glare at all three people. At the Professor because he just happened to be there and at the demon twins because they were laughing. He felt a smile wanting to tug his lips at the twins laughter.

"I think your mistaken Professor." With that he ignored the demon twins trying to not let the bubble of anxiety overwhelm him as the thought of living in so close proximity with anyone had hives breaking out on back. Even if it was the twins. As if sensing this, the boys calmed down and eyed him but didn't say anything much to his relief.

They were directed to a plain wooden door that showed a plaque with their names on it. When it was opened Cayden couldn't help but smile and appreciate magic all the more. They had opened the door to show a huge common room that had three doors leading of to what he assumed were their rooms. Cayden quickly located the door with his name on it, the door to the very left next to a bookcase backed on the wall. He didn't bother saying a word to the people still lingering at the door. He really really really wanted to just go to sleep, and didn't have the patience to socialize.

Three sets of eyes followed the green haired boy as he retreated to his room. Derek sighed and plopped down on the couch followed closely by his twin and teacher.

"Do you think he knew we were supposed to be briefed?"

"Nah I think he just didn't wanna talk anymore."

"Anymore? He doesn't like to talk period!"

"Well so what if he's just bit shy?"

"We can fix that can't we brother dearest?"

"Why yes we can brother dearest." After settling that accord they turned to the teacher watching all this with quirked lip and laughing eyes.

"So I take it that this is normal for Mr. Vorn? The boy nodded their head and trade exasperated looks.

"The whole time-"

"-up here, he was-"

"-warmly frosty at best-

"-blizzard frigid at worst." The alternated with exaggerated eye rolls. There had been a few times when he would almost be thawed out but they were few and far between. Enough that they knew they liked him. The Professor nodded back with a contemplative look on his face. He soon dismissed it and continued with the meeting that was supposed to be taking place.

"Alright then. My name is Professor Yevik and I teach the Soul/Necromancy/Blood Magic class. Your schedule's will be handed out in the mornin'. After that you'll be on your own. You'll probably be challenged right after breakfast tomorrow by older students trying to prove they belong where they are. Killing is allowed if you want to. If you get injured you have to heal it yourself or get another more capable student to do it for you. Be warned it usually comes with a price. If you find yourself struggling with a subject you are allowed to ask your teachers but we will likely not answer as we all believe in self study. Be careful around Professor Tier, as he's known to sleep with anything that moves even students. Those are all the tips I shall give you. " With that he stood to leave and walked towards the door. Before he left he stopped and turned.

"Since Mr. Vorn couldn't deign to stay a listen, there's no need to tell him the tips I've just told you. He can figure it out himself." The twins exchanged looks at the order given before nodding. The Professor smiled, satisfied.

"Goodnight."

The next morning when Cayden left his room he noticed the strange vibe coming from the twins. Of course he noticed. He knew what had happened as he recognized the signs all to well. They'd been warned against him. Helping, talking, or just general socializing he didn't know. He would never admit it aloud but at that moment he felt the gaping chasm of depression and grief threaten to overwhelm him. He was just so.. tired of all the things that came with interacting with other beings. They were rules, personalities, slang, it was just one thing after the other. People just needed so much...effort. He'd thought the twins were different though.

He rejected the feelings roughly, involuntarily and unaware that his feelings of hurt and despair had visibly shown on his face. He wasn't here to make friends, he was here to get stronger so that he could live alone, isolated in the middle of nowhere. Satisfied that he'd managed to push it away he left for breakfast ignoring the two boys behind him.

Speaking of which...

"Did you see that?" Derek's was oddly subdued.

"Yeah." Henry nodded before leaving behind the lilac haired boy.(Don't know if you noticed by now, but Cayden's hair changes colors regularly)

The quiet boys made their way to the first years table, somehow sitting next each other without saying a word. Soon schedules were handed out and they started to make their way out of the hall together as they coincidentally had the same classes. Derek and Henry were having a furious silent debate on whether or not to tell Cayden about the possible challenge, when the decision was taken out of their hands.

"Human!" They turned to watch concerned for the boy they'd come to like. A bit. They'd seen some of what he could do but it wasn't enough to reassure them that he could handle himself.

Cayden kept walking, not paying attention not realizing it was him that was being addressed. Cayden idly wandered what the teacher for soul/magic music was like. The class was supposedly about using music to learn the different facets of your being. Cayden hoped his was calm but really really doubted it. He was also anticipating the Combat Class because using what he'd learned was more than likely going to be different than using animated dummies. He also had a burning desire to learn of his animagi and carry on the marauder legacy. And that's another-

He rolled forwards, coming to his feet and spinning around, as a blade came down where his head was. He snapped his head up his eyes burning with contained rage and is hair rippling between dark green and the color of congealed blood.(for those who don't know congealed blood is really really dark almost black with light red edges)

"What is your problem?" He heard some murmurs and sharp intakes of breath from the crowd that had gathered. "This is not the time." The boy in front of him was the picture of imperious nobility with to much arrogance. High cheek bones with sleek wavy black hair and ice blue eyes that glinted. He held twin swords down in ready position by his hips, sneering.

"What, you want me to make an appointment?" He mocked. The crowd tittered while some were frowning in disapproval over the supposed pre-battle chatter. Cayden scowled angrily.

"No, what I want is to go to class, eat lunch, go to my next classes, eat supper, then I would like to to my room. Alone." As he was talking he walked towards the heavily tensed figure only to veer sharply around him and continue towards his class. At least he tried to.

"He spun so fast he was blur to most, and blade met blade as suddenly Cayden had a sword jammed between the blades going for the back of his neck. Cayden narrowed his eyes angrily at the snob smirking at him. Grunting angrily he shoved the blades away before going after him.

"All- thrust- I wanted- thrust- was to get to class!" Spinning sharply he twirled around the older boy slicing his back open with in one graceful movement. Spinning bade quickly in his hand he had it lined up in front of the boys throat tight enough that if he'd tried to take this to hand to hand combat, he'd end up losing truck loads of blood.

"Is that okay with you, you complete and utter Dick?" The boy was silent as he knelt on the floor. Cayden quickly grew impatient and drew back fed up with all the posturing. He looked up to the ceiling with exasperation, but caught sight of his - the twins. Their expression said it all. Cayden felt the burn of betrayal before it was numbed over. They..had known. Jerking back he let the vampire go.

"Whatever. I'm going to class." Walking away Cayden sighed a truly soul weary sigh. The chasm was back and he just wanted...he didn't know hat he wanted but he was tired of the chasm. Hated it.

Pushing roughly through the crowd he made his way to his Elements class determined to put this out of his head. This was he last thing he needed.

The only seat left by the time he got there was at the every back which sucked cause there were around 30 people in front of him. And you can't see through muddy water no matter how hard you try.

"Okay. My name is Professor Dresden. The first 4 weeks of this class will be about helping those who haven't already found there element, to do so. Raise your hand if you haven't." Roughly 10 out of 30 raised their hand. The professor propped her hands on her hips which caused many a male and female eye to be drawn to her curves.

"Alright. Those who have their elements, leave. I will see you in four weeks at this time. In the mean time I want you reading A Path for Your Elements by Wilma Blaze." Their was a brief amount of loud noise as 20 of the student s left, most throwing back longing gazes at the gorgeuos woman

"You who are left, move to the front." Cayden slowly complied hoping to avoid the bustle. Once they were all seated she sighed and pinned them all with a glare.

"Before we go any further allow be to be clear. Yes I am a Veela. However I am a mated Veela. So if I get one proposal from any of you, you won't have to worry about my mate, you'll have to worry about me. Are we clear?"

Cayden nodded with the rest of the class as they eyed the woman warily.

"Alright step one is..."

The next class was with Professor Tier, who then proceeded to flirt and hit on every student in his class. He made every instruction have a dirty twist on it and if Cayden wasn't just so..numb to anything to do with sex, he'd be redder than a tomato and probably would have failed to follow instructions. As it was Cayden was one of the few who could actually follow what the man was saying without stumbling. Those select few were then focused on and it seemed to be the professors goal to see exactly how far he could push you.

"Feet centered, and then concentrate on the feeling of your element. When you can feel it bring it to it's peak and then release it, let it come through your system like a flooded river." Cayden felt the feeling of violent wind surge and twist as it brought it up, and it tore at his grip and channels as it tried to gain freedom to wreak havic. Students around the classroom started to have a dull glow to match their elements. Cayden had an amber glow, he could see that Derek had fire red color while Henry had a soft blue color to match.

"Good. Such..beautiful results." the purr was directly in Cayden's ear and the storm he'd been trying to hold onto lashed out causing a pick up in wind to beat on the walls of the school. When the windows finally stopped shaking and the rain had lessened to a sprinkle, the professor spoke again but from across the room.

"Seems like you are a sensitive one." Snicker bounced from students and Cayden ignored it. It didn't matter he told himself. It didn't. Really.

"I am Professor Murdock. Welcome to Beginners Class. I am going to teach you how to best kill your opponent. How to do disable them so that they can't get back up. How to hurt and maim." He spoke harshly to best gauge reactions from the students. If he found out now which ones were squeamish and which ones were not it would be better in the long run. The human boy and the fae were more likely to have a life morality, better to get that taken care of now before it killed them later. There was a reason there hadn't been a human at Wakin for a long time. They couldn't deal with the fact that vampires killed on regular basis, that werewolves sometimes did it, or just that some just wanted to kill.

"Step forward if you have taken a life." To the werewolf's internal surprise the human stepped forward along with five others. Eyes narrowing in suspicion and skepticism he improvised. He didn't usually ask this...

"Starting from the left, tell me the number of people you've killed outside of battle, and your motivation. Then tell be how many battles you have been in, and what they were for. For those who are confused" Here the Professor turned to the students who hadn't killed anyone. "A battle is where 10 or more people fought each other in one gathering."

"Three. The first two because they were trying to kill me. The third because he'd killed a child. I have been in no battle."

"Nine. I fed on them, and took to much blood. I have been in two battles, they were Kin feuds."

"Six. I overfed. One Battle, a mutiny."

"23. Mind control curse. 3 battles, and they were pack territory disputes.

Finally it was the human's turn and Murdock couldn't wait to hear what he had to say.

"Thirteen. Three because they tried to kill me. Ten because they killed a man and his child." So not the highest amount, but certainly not the least either. The human laid a hand on his stomach in a familiar move Murdock couldn't place. "I've lost count of the battles, and it was for war I was drafted in." Ah. That explained it. Murdock had heard about the silly British war, about their blood types. He hadn't known it was bad enough that they were drafting teenagers not of age. Because the human was 16 by the looks of him, and if he lost count it's been happening for years.

Well. That settles that.

"All five of you will be going to my advanced Combat Class starting tomorrow, so get your schedule change after class." He quickly sorted out the groups in rows and started going over basic moves. They still had the rest of class after all.

The next class was Soul Magic. Professor Yevik taught Soul, Blood , and Necromancy Magic on different days, and Cayden had all of them. He was really looking forward to the Soul and Blood Magic classes because of personal interest and because of Voldemort. So needless to say Cayden was really looking forward to the class. All his hopes for a good class, one that he could enjoy crashed down when the teacher turned out to be an utter dick. The first thing the Elf did was single out the human. He had Cayden running around doing menial stuff. Collecting books, reading his chapters, then reading ahead, sending him to collect certain herbs and chalks needed for different rituals. Cayden had yet to actually have a real class. Yeah he was in the classroom but he wasn't taught anything. Yevik took each student individually to at least three ritual sessions. He walked them through one ritual for each subject. Everyone except Cayden apparently.

So he did self study. He took what the Elf gave him and he capitalized on it. He memorized every herb and chalk he needed for which ritual it was for, he paid close attention to the book he read, he made sure to pay attention to the snatches of class he managed to get. Then he did his own rituals. He had Lavar help a few times, but majorly he did his own.

This was not the first teacher he'd had to work around because of their bad attitude. He doubted it'd be the last.

The next and last class was Wandless Magic. It was taught by James Belgae, and if that didn't send a knife of ice through his heart, who also taught Spell Creation, and Wards, which Cayden had on another day.

They all filed in after waiting for the door to unlock. The first words were and he quotes "Vampires and wolves up front."

Great.

2 Months later.

Cayden yawned as he walked half naked into the common room, hand on his stomach. It was a Sunday Thanksgiving and his suite mates were gone to their families and he could let loose in his rooms for once. Scratching his stomach where the his scar twinged he felt the urge to be in a storm surge and fall as both he and his magic felt too groggy to really need to be in one. According to Professor Dresden, his storm element craved violent winds and rain. It explained a lot about his flying back at Hogwarts, which all the people he knew had called suicidal and risky.

Crossing to the coffee machine installed by the fire place he impatiently drummed his fingers as he could already taste the brown ambrosia sliding down his throat. He tilted his head to crack his neck feeling the shoulder blade white hair brush his back. Dumbledore was pissed about something because bruises marred his spine a colorful display of purple and blues. But all together it wasn't the worst pain so he was pretty happy about it. Lavar had given him chocolate before he left, since the two boys had become allies, the Vampire had learned that the human boy had a major sweet tooth. Chuckling at the thought of the mother hen vampire Cayden was happy.

Feeling a satisfying crack he smiled a genuine content smile and sipped the coffee he'd summoned before sitting Indian style in front of the fire. Summoning his books he lost himself in his studies before a knock on the door drew him out of Grismelda's Book of Grim and Grimy Things. Scowling he amplified his voice.

"Any and all people wishing to disturb me right now better have a good reason or else. "

"Vorn! Open up before I open it for you." Frowning at the voice, He spelled a shirt on before he opened the door to show his Wandless Combat Magic professor and pain in the ass.

"How may I help you Professor James?" Cayden did his best to ignore the bull stomping on his heart. It was something he'd come to live with these past few months but that didn't make it any easier.

"Your British." Cayden eyed him warily but nodded. James had a smug smirk as he pushed his way past is student ignoring books skewed around the fireplace.

"Then you can help me with a problem I'm currently having. " Even more wary now, Cayden kept his front facing the dangerous man. He said nothing waiting for the man to continue. He'd learned fast that silence was golden here, especially for low life humans.

"I need you to go home and find something out for me." Cayden's whole body seized up and before he could formulate a better way to phrase it he heard his voice speak.

"My answer is no." His voice was calm but Cayden felt as if there was a hole in his chest as his heart pounded faster and faster. Professor James, enhanced as he was heard could hear that heart beat a mile away, but he couldn't bring himself to care as what the man was asking was more than what he knew.

"Now, Vorn, I know we've had our problems in the past, but there's no need to be so.. frightened. Besides you don't actually have a choice in this. You will do as I ask." Cayden would have snorted if he was in any condition to feel amused. Problems he says. He has belittled and endeavored to humiliate the human since he got here, favoring the black headed dick he almost killed the first day here. Dick, as Cayden named him, had a vendetta against him ever since then endeavoring to start fights every time he turned around. If the magical world had a equivalent of racism, Cayden had found it. Apparently to some older creatures, like Professor James, who was an Ancient, and Dick, humans were like ants or worse. If Cayden were a weaker man, he'd have killed himself. However the Ancient was so low on his hate list it was laughable. There was no humor now.

Again when he spoke it was heard as calm when he was anything but. If anything he wanted to hide and put every ward known to man around his room.

"I said no. Please leave." The amusement washed out of the Ancients face. It twisted into a snarl as he stalked forward, backing Cayden into a wall. Cayden tensed, one hand going over his wand and another drifting over his stomach and side. The professor noticed the odd gesture but continued his rant, determined the human would liste to what he had to say.

"I don't think you understand me, human. You. Have. No . Choice. You can do it willingly or you can do it under mind control. Either way you are going to Britain and you will get me information." Cayden felt a sneer pull his lips over his top teeth, making his face unexpectedly feral looking. His hair changed to short black spikes with tips sharper than a steak knife. He was scared of the Professor, but for all that he was dangerous, Cayden was more terrified of what was in Britain.

"And I don't think you understand me, vampire. Your mind control will do nothing. I will not, refuse, to return to Britain without a damn good reason to." The Professor didn't reply. At least not verbally.

It slammed int him with the subtly of a fire truck with it's sirens on. It crashed into his walls banging, ripping, gouging holes into it as it savagely tried to get to his mind core. Gritting his teeth a keen escaped as he arched has back off the wall. As fire and needles flew around in his brain Cayden frantically felt around for something to use, something to help, only to literally knock into a memory. He flicked through it only to flinch back mentally.

While this one would work, he did not want to share this with the prejudiced Ancient. Though the pain involved in this memory was soul crushing agony.. it was his soul crushing agony. Something private. But as another rip appeared on his wall he made his decision.

Professor James Belgae knew he would get his way. There was no way this human ant could repel him. His confidence in this fact was held true as he started making rips and dents in the wall surrounding the humans brain. Going for the last gouge that would let him invade and control the human's mind when everything seemed to slow down as agony the likes he hadn't felt in decades felt enveloped his mind causing him flinch away. It was all the boy needed. Suddenly he was on the floor staring at the painting of a moon on the ceiling.

Belgae had felt pain, knew torture, knew agony like an old friend. But this...this he'd never not to this extent. This was soul agony, not physical. This was pain not found in teenage boys only just leaning to shave. He was ancient. He was AN Ancient. There was very little he hadn't experienced. So for this babe of a human to have felt agony like this...It confused him greatly, when he didn't know the source of the agony.

Sitting up he eyed the human sagged against the wall.

"What was that, human?" Cayden wiped his seat laden brow before snapping back, officially done with the professor's bull.

"None of your business is what. Leave." He waited a few seconds. "Please." It was obvious that he only said it out of politeness sake, and for politeness sake only.

Professor James resisted the urge to snarl. Sighing he decided to take a different approach because attacking and threatening obviously wasn't going to work if he could prevent a mind attack like that.

"It was discovered a few days ago that the Dark Lord egomaniac over there has kidnapped several creature children to sell to his followers." He hesitated before continuing. "One of them was the child of my Childe." Cayden said nothing but knew that this was important to the man. A Childe was a person you had bitten to turn, which caused a soul connection. So they were like family.

Cayden really did not want to go. He dreaded the very idea. Not just because of Voldemort. Dumbledore and his twisted spell were another good reason to stay exactly where he he had a feeling that this wasn't all the vampire ancient had to say. And it was the only reason he was going to listen, despite that he'd rather be tortured and killed than return to Britain.

"So why do you need me?" The Professor rolled his shoulders. Need sounded so...weak, and it grated harshly against his pride.

"I asked Albus Dumbledore for information. However, he will only give it to me if I find and bring Harry Potter back for some questions." Cayden sagged even further into the wall. That explained everything and made Cayden want to just ignore this but...he imagined the children and felt his heart clench tightly.

Well. Sh$#.

Scrubbing his face Cayden struggled to stand on his own two feet, determined to think this through or at least try to. Dumbledore requested him from someone who should by rights not know who the fuck he was, which told him two things. One, either Dumbledore knew where he was, which was unlikely because if Dumbledore knew where he was he'd have made his presence known ages ago. Two, Professor James was well known enough that his connections were known, so if Cayden came up with a cover it had to be convincing enough to be in a place that could be found by a man of Professor James reputation.

It was a start, and grimly he noticed that he'd already decided to help the Professor and cursed his weakness for children. Sighing in defeat turned and pored a cup of the brown ambrosia, going over a list of what he was going to need.

"I'll help you on a few conditions. " The professor's eyes were shuttered and his face was set into a displeased scowl, but he nodded. That alone told Cayden how much he loved his grandchilde.

"I am risking my life, and so I am gonna lead this meeting with Dumbledore. Just follow my lead and we should both be able to leave unscathed." The Professor nodded slowly still scowling his face like marble.

"If I tell you to leave, I mean leave right then, or its likely we won't live through the visit." Seeing the look in the vampire's face he corrected himself. "I won't live, but do not under estimate their capture spells." Again the man nodded.

"Last, but not least, do not accept tea or lemon drops. It may seem rude, but he laces them with all sorts of drugs that would take even your blood runes ages to filter."

"Is that all your requests?" Cayden nodded and the mans face finally let off the scowl.

"Okay then. I'll pick you up in 10 to head that way." Cayden cursed and dashed for his room. He needed supplies, and 10 minutes would be stretching it.


	2. Chapter 2

Cayden cursed his soft heart for children. That was the only reason he was he was here, staring into the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. He cussed Professor James. He cussed the man's Childe. He cussed the man's Childe's child. But mostly he cussed himself. He was weak against helpless children.

"Hello Professor. It's..pleasant to see you." He spoke carefully, aware of the intrigued vampire seeing, hearing everything. The last thing he needed was to give him ammunition to hold over him. Dumbledore's magic, a murky gray sluggishly moved through his channels like an over sized worm. Just watching it made him feel sick, but he resolutely pushed the nausea away. He had come here for a reason and he was gonna see it through.

"I'm afraid I don't recognize you. I wold remember a blonde young man such as yourself. Such white blonde. From your mother, or your father?" Cayden grit his teeth at the man's bullshit but began changing back to his original body. His hair shortened and darkened to wild midnight black hair, and his green grass eyes bled into a killing curse green. His face thinned to a high noble look and soon there stood Harry Potter as he was originally. Mostly. He made sure none of his scars were showing, so he looked all together like someone who'd never seen battle, just like he wanted.

It was like a switch was flipped as the man's face brightened.

"Harry my boy! I'm so relieved to know your alright! Where've you been these last few months?" Twinkling eyes stared almost obsessively at the boy. Cayden resisted the urge to gouge the man's eyes out. The man was such a manipulative bastard.

"I was in Russia enjoying the nice winter months, but your henchman here brought me here to 'answer questions'." He could feel Professor James burning gaze into his back as he straight up lied to the old man's face. He hoped the man followed the condition and followed his lead. If he didn't Cayden was gonna be screwed.

"Quite right, quite right." Suddenly he was pinned by cold yet still somehow twinkling blue eyes. The sluggish gray magic darkened in a silent warning but nonetheless received. Cayden felt his spine straighten in a subconscious alert position.

"Now my dear boy why did you run away? You've had everyone worried." Cayden resisted the urge to snarl. Sure everyone was worried. Worried he'd talk about what they did maybe. And while it may cause a bit of a smear scandal, no one would really believe him. So he wasn't going to waste his breath, because all it would do was dredge up bad memories..

"I'm sorry if I caused any undue worry." He literally had to force the words from his mouth, and felt like if he spewed anymore comforting crap at the man he was gonna hurl. The twinkling grew brighter as if his words were a key to the gates of Valhalla itself.

"How was your trip here? I'm afraid the professor's name was an unfortunate coincidence and I'm sorry if it caused any pain." Cayden could feel the curious eyes on his back and could have hexed the old coot. He had done that deliberately, and the last thing he needed was a curios Ancient. The old man continued, completely aware of what he'd just done. Cayden's hand curled on his stomach. He knew he should stop that gesture, cause it was a tell if there ever was one. But he couldn't, didn't know if he could manage it. The old man's eyes followed his hand, his eyes showed regret but his magic and body showed satisfaction, and Cayden would have killed the old man then and there if not for the professor's grandchilde.

"For not only is it the name of your late father but -" Cayden cut the man off sharply.

"Headmaster. I'd appreciate it if you didn't finish that sentence." Belgae could feel the icicles forming around the boy and felt his curious thoughts grow more intense.

"Sorry my dear boy. It was for the greater good." Cayden could have reached and strangled the man. Ignoring this he tried to calm down enough to listen to what he had to say now.

"So your bed in your dorm is ready, did you bring any luggage? If not then we can send someone for the essentials. Before you can be-"

"Hold up, what exactly did you think I was here for? What did you think I was going to do? Come back like nothing ever happened? Like you never cast the spell? I came here for information, not to stay here." He felt his boiling rage threatened to explode. His rage simmered as the headmaster spoke.

"If your friend wants the information on his child, the only way he'll get it is if you stay here and don't return with the professor. And that spell was for the greater good, how's it working out?" Cayden didn't know what to say, his voice strangled by the return of his fury.

He turned to the professor wordlessly, prepared to tell him that he was sorry but he wouldn't, couldn't possibly, that he didn't know what he was asking. His words were stopped by the look on the Professor's face. Rather the lack of one, and the look in his eyes. His eyes were defeated, like he knew that Cayden would turn him down. The look only lasted a second before it disappeared behind his ice cold mask. He spoke before the professor could turning away from the man to stare out the window. He was gonna risk everything for a vampire who hated him.

"Professor, what was it I needed to do before I could go back to my dorm?" If Cayden had been looking at the Ancient, he would have seen the surprised look in the man's eyes.

"Well you need to take an oath that you won't leave Hogwarts with Professor James." Now that his back was turned to the old coot he let his expression freely crumble into a snarl/sneer filled with disgust before he smoothed it down and turned. Because of that he missed the calculating look in his Professor's eyes, but he didn't miss the burning feeling of eyes on his back.

"Sure. I swear Harry Potter will not leave Hogwarts with Professor James as long as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore answers any and all questions posed by Professor James Belgae. So mote it be." Green spark flowed from his head to the Headmasters before fading away. Happiness surged off the Headmaster like a tsunami wave.

"Okay. I will go get-" Cayden cut the man off. Like Cayden didn't see the stall maneuver for what it was.

"Headmaster? The information for Professor James?" The man's twinkle dimmed before he nodded. Cayden let himself feel a bit smug for a second.

"Forgive an old man's memory and eagerness...Voldemort is keeping her and the rest of the children in his manor at the riddle grave yard. They are, however, guarded by dementors, inferi, and packless werewolves." Cayden felt the cold satisfaction from Professor Belgae.

"Alright! I will go get everything as it should be!" The man swept out of the office confident in the oath that Cayden had just spoken. The Headmaster was barely gone before Cayden's magic exploded in a brilliant display of rage. Yellow green and blue sparks formed a small tornado around him as his magic tore at the room, ripping books and baubles alike apart. When it finally calmed down it looked like what he imagine a bull in a china store looked like.

He sighed but couldn't make himself regret it as he saw the damage he'd caused. He turned to see Belgae standing there with his arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked.

"I don't like him." He said curtly before striding towards the door. "Now let's leave before he comes back." He had set a foot out the door before he was yanked back. His magic rose instinctively and electrocuted the man. Belage jerked back cursing a blue streak. It was his fault for touching the teen when he had obviously just used his element.

"Do I need to inform you as to how an oath works? You swore you would not leave Hogwarts. To attempt to will just cause you to lose your magic." He spoke as if to a child. Turning to look at the vampire he rolled his eyes as he saw him cradling his hand. He had barely stung the man, and he resisted the urge to do it again at the man's patronizing tone.

"It was only 50,000 volts of electricity. And I know how a oath works. I swore that Harry Potter would not leave Hogwarts. I am not Harry Potter, haven't been for months." He explained shortly irritated. Belgae could sense it and straightened, finally having enough with the boys tone now that he'd gotten the information he'd needed.

"Careful with your tone boy." Cayden inhaled deeply. He was talking to an Ancient. He need to calm down or it wouldn't be Dumbledore that killed him.

"Let's just go." Without waiting to see if the vampire would follow him he walked out. They'd almost made it to the front door when a voice behind them caused Cayden to raise his eyes to the roof just to see if someone would drop another pile of steaming crap on his head.

"Harry? Is that you?" Belgae cocked an eyebrow at him but Cayden ignored it and turned around only for a body to connect with his front and putting pressure on the bruises on his back. Holding his body stiffly he looked down at the red head barely reaching is chin. As if only just realizing how stiff the boy she was hugging was, she backed up, confusion marring her pretty face.

"Harry?" She spoke softly as if to a wild animal backed into a corner. "What's the matter?" Cayden felt his face change and harden against his will and she backed up. If he'd seen his face he'd have known why. He spoke softy, calmly despite his face being cold and harder than diamond.

"What's wrong? You dare ask that? You dare ask after what you and your lot have done? What you did?" Her eyebrow crinkled before smoothing in understanding. Her face started turning red in righteous anger.

"Don't you dare, Harry James Potter! It wasn't your decision to make! Not after we found out, besides Dumbledore-" Cayden felt fury swirl madly through him and for a second he could see himself reaching out and just snapping that pretty neck.

"Dumbledore? If it wasn't my decision to make it sure as hell wasn't his! It was my decision from the moment I knew he was there! It was always my decision, always! I told you because you were my sister, one of my best friends! So don't you dare, Ginverva Molly Weasley" He spoke mockingly "tell me that it was not my decision to make." Spinning on his heel he made for the front door knowing if he stayed he was going to kill her. Belage waited with an unreadable look on his face as Cayden approached.

"Immobulus!" The cry from the enraged red head was all the warning he needed to dodge the spell. He turned lighting fast and cast his reply.

"Infertilis!" His spell connected and her face paled as she doubled over holding her stomach, a high pitched scream leaving her as she heaved and feel to her knees, blood staining the front of her khaki jeans. All he felt was cold satisfaction as he watched her. Knowing it would be less than a minute until people showed up he sprinted out the door quickly outmatched by the vampire professor.

They had just made it to the gate when they felt a huge magical blast coming for them. Smirking Cayden sprinted the last five feet before apparating out. He reappeared in his room and he couldn't help the huge grin on his face as he started getting his gear together. Merlin but it felt good to get revenge.

Humming a tune he stripped only to freeze when he heard a cough. Spinning so fast he was a blur he had his wand on the intruder's forehead before they could blink. His wand started to glow a yellow white at the tip before he realized who was in front of him. Dropping his wand he nodded at the vampire confident his scars were not showing underneath the muggle makeup he'd applied as a backup.

"Don't you think it was a little harsh to make her infertile?" Cayden scowled but answered as politely as possible.

"Not for what she did." Turning back to his closet/armory he continued to put on his armor. It was basilisk hide made in a skintight one piece. He'd had it made when he was still at Hogwarts being sent out to battles every other day. Cayden caught a glimpse of his reflection nd rembered that he was still in Harry Potter's shape. With a thought Cayden Vorn stood in his place. Scanning his body, pale skin with hidden scars hair now the color of the sky at twilight and black eyes. Satisfied he continued preparing.

Next step. Weapons. He strapped more than a dozen skinny knives to his body. They were magically and naturally hidden. Next was his twin curved blades. And finally his sawed off shotgun. Satisfied with his weapons, he started to check his magic. His core was near full and filling back up every second. Now as prepared as he was gonna get he turned to the Professor who had watched all this with veiled eyes, not entirely sure what the boy thought he was doing.

"Where do you think your going, Vorn?" Cayden resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was so over people with over controlling personalities, it was like everyone he knew had one.

"I'm going to get the kids out. I know where they are and waiting for you to get whoever you want to go with you will take to long. Voldemort is a sick sick bastard and has probably already broken at least one child. So you can stay here and gather your allies or whatever, but I'm going now." With that he started to turn into apparation when an iron hand clamped down on his shoulder. Impatient he turned with a scathing remark only for it to still on his tongue at the man's expression.

"If you wait a moment I'll get my weapons." Cayden searched his face and nodded, but made sure the Ancient knew that if he wasn't back soon he was leaving without him.

"I'll be here for the next 10 minutes. If your not back by then I 'll leave coordinates." The professor looked irritated and began to open his mouth only to close it a few seconds later. Cayden was relieved. He knew that he was toeing the line and that if he kept pushing the vampire was going to snap. But today of all days, names of all names, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

"I'll be here in time." Was all the Ancient said. He disappeared into the shadows in the corner. Cayden resisted the urge to ward his room tighter than Azkaban. He sat on the couch his foot tapping impatiently as he stared at the clock. It had just hit the eight minute mark when the Ancient reappeared.

"You ready?" Cayden eyed the vampire checking off every weapon he could see, and a few he probably wasn't supposed to. He didn't doubt there were a few he couldn't see. The professor smirked patronizingly. Cayden hated adults like this. He really really hated adults who assumed they knew everything about a person.

"Aren't I supposed to ask you that, newbie?" Cayden didn't say anything for a moment, checking his equipment. Finally he looked up at the Vampire with a blank face. It wasn't the Vampire's business if he was a newbie or not so he left the comment unchecked. He was the furthest he coudl get from being a newbie, if anything he was a veteran. Hell if he was going to tell the man that though.

Gesturing the Vampire forward he grabbed hold of the man's elbow turning sharply with a soft pop.

The graveyard was quiet , painted in dark oranges and yellow. The sun had started to descend about an hour ago, and the majorly creepy graveyard was only disturbed by the caw of a crow and the sound of a low pop like a flat soda being opened. It was that soft pop that set it all off.

Suddenly it wasn't quiet anymore. Suddenly the two figures that had appeared were surrounded by dozens upon dozens of creatures.

Cursing Cayden withdrew his knives and went to work. Twirling his knives he stabbed and ripped at anything close enough to touch. Stabbing one knife into the shoulder of a werewolf he used the momentum to flip over and unsheathe his gun. He cocked and loaded, blowing the head off an inferi behind Belgae. Not pausing, he spun and steadily blew heads off at what seemed an inhuman pace. He worked to clear a space for them to go through. They ended up back to back in a circle. He grit his teeth as claws sunk into his thigh but he used the anchor he now had to yank the werewolf closer so that he could rip out his spine. Dropping the now dead weight he grabbed his whip. Made out of linked metal when uncoiled it looked like a very sharp spine of a large creature. He'd made it himself to be as lethal as possible.

With every flick of his wrist his ripped inferi and werewolves to shreds, blood covering every inch of him and his weapon. In his left hand was his wand which spewed out Dark magic like it was going out of business. He gutted one werewolf and exploded a whole line of inferi head with an overpowered enlarging charm. The professor was darting all over, pulling heads from shoulders and hearts from chest. In macabre show of grace and skill, the only blood on him, was his right hand. Cayden finally got the man to be still enough to tell him a plan he'd come up with in the last few seconds in between blasting holes in werewolves.

"I'm going to clear a line to the door. When you first go through the front door, turn to the immediate left a blow a whole in the floor. It should open up into the hall way to the dungeons. Dementors are the main guards though there may be a second species. Do you understand?" He blew a chunk of an werewolf's face and threw knife into another ones brain. He was soaked in blood and bodily fluids that he didn't really want to know the name of but knew anyway.

"Yeah, though it's odd how you know that Vorn." Cayden rolled his eyes. He caught a lunging wolf by the leg and slung it into a line of charging inferi.

"Well, genius, I was a roomie there for a bit you know. You sort of remember that sort of thing." Putting his whip away he concentrated on spells as he awaited the man's answer. One of the werewolves manged to get close enough to drag his claws down his chest. Blood welled and began to soak his shirt anew. Maybe the smell of his blood caused the man to finally get his shit together because he finally answered.

"Quite right, human, quite right. Anytime your ready." Cayden muttered to himself well and truly exasperated with the Ancient and his patronizing attitude.

"...stupid...jerk...vampires and their..." Still muttering he sliced an inferi in half before drawing his wand gathering magic in his arm.

"EXPULSO MAXIMUS." a Line of fire the size of a bus exploded across the lawn, hundreds of creatures reduced to ashes and some reduced to less than that from the heat of Cayden's magic. He guided the fire around them in a half circle decimating the horde by more than half. When it died down he nudged the Vampire who acknowledged him with a sharp curse.

The Vampire disappeared in a blur the only sign he'd made it was the sound of the door crashing against something and there being a sudden gap where it had been. Moments later an explosion rocked the house and surrounding area in a loud announcement that he'd found the spot. Stumbling just as another werewolf went for his head, Cayden caught the werewolf's underbelly with a knife.

"Show off." Cayden continued to work his way across the lawn letting off explosions every now and then to distract them from what may be happening in the manor. It would suck to come this far only for them to be stopped at the last stage of rescue.

Yanking his sword out of a werewolf's stomach he embedded it into the head of a cobra that came flying at him. The snakes had joined in a few minutes ago. He'd been bitten by some but he was immune to most snake venom anyway. He had paused and injected anti-venom as a precaution just in case. Constance Vigilance as Moody loved to say. Though that certainly had not stopped him from being killed while pissing.

He somersaulted over a lunging wolf his sword cutting it in half as he went. landing with his sword in front of him he put on a burst of speed impaling two werewolves in one go before yanking upwards, blood and entrails exploding out over his face.

Pulling a face as he tasted it he spit it out his cast a wordless cleaning charm, making him appear as if he'd just taken a shower. He looked majorly out of place on the battle field covered in blood and fire. There were still at least 30 more creatures left out of the hundreds they'd started out with.

He began to go after the rest when a crow patronus appeared.

"Vorn, I need you down here." Belgae's voice sounded tight like he'd run into a surprise and he didn't like it. The patronus blinked out leaving Cayden blinking in disbelief.

"That's it? 'I need you down here'? Where's the reason? Stupid vampires with their stupid superiority and their stupid non answers." Looking around he sighed. He couldn't just leave them here. Closing his eyes in a risky move he pulled strongly on his element. Thunder boomed and shook the mansion as lightning bolts exploded against the windows and creatures around them. Spinning he sprinted towards the mansion , dodging reaching hands and claws. Now that he'd let the storm magic go, there was just as much a chance that he would be hit by lightning which would be...bad.

He cleared the front door just as a major clap of lightning lit up and blinded anyone outside.

"Note to self. Learn better control." He dropped down silently onto the dungeon floor from the rather large gap. He scanned every nick and corner seeing nothing. Cautiously he strode forward, looking left and right. He had to be somewhere.

"Down here." Cursing a blue streak he turned to see a scowling Professor James. Cayden eyed the man warily, before following his gesture. When they started passing dementor corpses, he couldn't help but look surprised. Supposedly it was impossible to kill the damn things, and he made a mental note to ask the vampire how he'd done it.

"I found them. However your Voldemort has somehow in a million and one chances, found the one vampire ward that'll block me. So I cannot get past the ward. Hence me calling you down here." They stopped in front of a cell with 8 children huddled in the corner. Cayden felt this face softening as he saw them. He would admit he had a soft spot for children.

"Do any of them not speak English?" He asked. He slowly knelt down so as not to startle them. He waited for the Professor to speak. He could hear the pounding footsteps above them and cast the strongest ward he knew behind them, it would hold for the moment.

"They all speak English." Cayden heard a curious note in the man's voice but ignored it in favor of reassuring the kids. The vampire clearly had mood issues. He was worse than a woman PMSing. (btw I am a woman so no haters)

"Hello, little ones. My name is Cayden Vorn. The grumpy looking man behind me is James Belgae." One of the kids a little blonde girl with blue eyes skittered forward, fearful hope crossing her young face.

"Unca Belga?" Cayden nodded reaching backwards blindly to grip the mans hand and bring down in front of the cell.

"Yes. Can you tell your friends that it's okay to leave now? You all are going home now. Can you tell them that, sweetie?" She nodded before scurrying back to her cellmates. While he had been speaking Cayden had been slowly unraveling the strings in the ward. Of course he memorized it just in case he needed it. He could feel the pounding of spell and bodies on the ward behind them, the only thing stopping a siege of death eaters. He cast a quick re-enforcement spell just in case when he felt it shudder in warning. It was time to get a move on.

"Professor, both wards are almost down. Can you apparate yourself and the kids out, or do you need me to take a few?" The man was silent and Cayden grew impatient. He turned to repeat his question only for his words to be stalled at the expression on the man's face. There was an unreadable look the likes of which Cayden had never seen as the vampire stared at the floor. Seriously this dude and his mood swings.

"P-professor? Are you alright?" He seemed to come out of the thought trance. Catching the boys gaze he nodded.

"I can take them all. I'll come back-"

"Actually I would rather you didn't." Cayden spoke cutting him off. The Professor continued to stare obviously waiting for more, an answer to his unasked question.

"I got somewhere I need to be." Cayden ignored the obviously displeased vampire who thought that wasn't enough of an answer. It was a taste of his own medicine Cayden reckoned. Shuffling caught his attention to see the kids huddled at the door.

"Are you ready to go now? This man here will take you to a safe place, 'kay?" The children nodded but eyed them both warily.

"Alright...here...we...go..!" With a crack and a screech the doors were ripped open. The children immediately scurried over to Belgae who leveled a gaze at Cayden.

"I expect to see you soon Vorn." The man disappeared just as the ward blocking the death eaters fell. In a blink he changed to a short haired blonde blue eyed generic surfer. No need for them to suspect Cayden Vorn or Harry Potter.

He turned to greet the hordes of death eaters with bright blue eyes glinting sharply as he smiled full with teeth. The march stopped as the deatheaters regarded their single opponent. Cayden couldn't wait to vent some of his left over aggression, and a little of the new hostile feelings from seeing the kids in a cell like he'd once been. Knowing what went on in those cells only made this little bit off revenge that much sweeter.

"Are we just gonna stand here all day, or are we gonna crack on?" It sounded as if thunder and elephants had mated as they charged for the small blonde. They ignored the triumphant smirk on his face blinded by rage and humiliation.

The only thing heard and seen for the next few hours were curses, flashing lights, and explosions.

James Belgae however had already settled the kids in a suite to await there parents and family., and was sitting in the Cayden's dorm room waiting for him to appear. He'd been surprised by the decor on the boy's he had opened the door It was if you were in the middle of a forest clearing at night. The floor had been charmed to appear as grass, and the room had been enlarged and tress were planted all around it with the bed and a 20 foot space surrounding it in the middle of the room. The bed looked as if it formed completely out of roots and the covers enchanted to look like moss. There was a couch made of the same design and a bench made all the way out of vines and roots. The ceiling had thunder clouds rolling across it and you could hear the faint rumbles of thunder every now and then. It was as if you had steeped into a haunted forest, and James loved it. He was sure there were other hidden clearings but he was too restless to really look for them.

He sat on the bench waiting and staring at his hands. Cayden had grabbed his hand when he had brought James down to the kid's level. This would not have usually have been a problem but when Cayden had touched his palm he had-

James head jerked up when with a soft pop, Cayden appeared with the scent of blood and fire trailing him. Belgae was up and moving without a second thought, but stopped just shy of Cayden. Cayden wouldn't, couldn't possibly understand the change in his professor. So he mentally settled his vampire instincts and watched as Cayden tilted sideways before abruptly righting himself and resisted the urge to help him. The human straightened and with a strength that left James wondering where it came from, started walking off what seemed to be a regular patch of woods. Only at the last second it seemed as if Cayden melted into the trees. Not admitting that he panicked slightly James followed him only for a path he could have sworn was not there seconds ago appeared.

His footsteps were silent as he trailed behind his student. They traveled through what appeared a very narrow trail until they reached another clearing, this one looking like a bathroom grown out of thick wood vines and tree stumps. The toilet was made of vines and sticks with moss in between the cracks, the bathtub was charmed and transfigured into a spring pond with beautiful clear water and again moss lining the bottom and sides. Though the beauty was great, he couldn't help but ignore the gorgeous scenery in favor of watching Cayden.

Cayden obviously knew he was there by now and had turned to acknowledge him. The boys grass green eyes were a bit dazed, his hair changed into thick blonde dreadlocks.

"How are the kids?" James knew his expression gave nothing away and replied in an equally emotionless voice.

"They are settled and waiting on their parents. Though your prediction of at least one broken child was true. I discovered a young girl amongst them who seems unresponsive." Grim knowledge flashed through the boys eyes and James wondered as to how a human so young as to be considered a babe knew of such things. He was only seventeen, and unless his memories were wrong most seventeen year old humans were only worried about girls, their abs, and impressing their friends.

"Well at least it was only one." He picked up a small bag laying next to the bring and plunged his arm up to the shoulder before withdrawing with a salve in his hand. He grunted slightly as he pulled his shirt over his head.

When it was fully off James could see the full extent of his wounds. There were two claw marks on him and several slices and bruises. James felt his vampire rise up and surge forward and barely held it back. Seeing the boy, seeing Cayden like this was testing his vampire's instincts. It wanted to heal and comfort and wrap the boy in wool till he was guarded from the world, especially when he was so...mortal. But he couldn't, the boy wouldn't understand and the last thing he needed was a oblivious human to mess things up.

"...the kids." He tuned back in just in time to hear the last two words and nodded like he knew what the hell the boy had just said.

Cayden continued to apply the cream on the leaking wounds ignoring the blood that mixed in with it. He banished the slave back in the the bag and began to run the tip of his wand across the wounds, The claw marks took the longest. There was a set on his back and one wrapping its way around his side. The slice wounds were all over his chest and his arms, bruises on his back and sides and a hand print bruise around his neck. When he was done he wa left with new scars and faded bruises that looked weeks old instead of hours fresh.

Finally done repairing himself he pulled on a clean shirt from the bag and began to walk down yet another trail. This one was shorter and it led to a door that opened into the hallway outside the suite. It was an amazing piece of magic for someone of his age and species.

"I'll see you in class professor." With that clear dismissal Cayden walked away leaving an ancient vampire to battle his instincts.

Okay for those who are thinking that Professor James is not acting like the age he should, be aware that he is fighting his instincts when it comes to Cayed and yes I a being purposely vague. He may be ancient and older then dirt but so are his instincts sooo it could put up on hell of a fight. That's why he doesnt seem to act his supposed age. Don't worry he'll show his age soon.  
Peace, Sam. Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Life continued the same for Cayden after the battle for his Professor's grandchilde. That's what he had decided to call her as the phrase 'Professor Belgae's Childe's child was a mouthful to speak, and the professor hadn't volunteered her name. So besides the occasional odd behavior of his vampiric professor, he was able to sweep the adventure under the rug and move on. It had been almost 2 weeks since then. His routine went the same as always. He went to classes avoided his roommates whenever possible and typically kept his head down. Fought and avoided Dick who for some reason seemed to be even angrier after the Thanksgiving holidays. Lavar had also been different, when he'd gotten back he'd looked at Cayden like he was a special treasure, like he knew something awe inspiring and it had confused him. When he'd asked, Lavar had laughed it off, causing Cayden to feel even more confused before he'd dropped it.

So it was all routine and it was perfect. It should have worked, it should have stayed that way but Cayden has no one to blame but himself. He should have just left well enough alone, but his caring personality decided it was lonely and bucked its head up. Aaaand that is why Cayden is currently staring at the grinning face of Lucas, who was a werewolf, and who insisted that Cayden call him Luc.

Yes this was now his life. All because of cheese cake and a dislike for bullies.

See it was a perfectly normal day. He ignored everyone as he left his forest home, walked to breakfast and began to eat while everyone talk over his head, then proceeded to leave for his morning classes. He went through stealth training and nearly aced it. He had to sneeze and though he had a silence charm it has moved the air which some people watched for when guarding something. He managed to wrangle bit of control of his storm magic a feat in itself. There had also been an announcement in Soul Magic class that they would soon start to to find the songs that described their soul. He'd also found out his animagi had four legs which was good in narrowing it down. He only had one bruise on his leg. So all in al lit was good day. It changed at lunchtime.

Lunchtime was the only meal you were allowed to cast spells at. Breakfast was deemed to early and dinner was deemed to sacred to mess with as per orders from the headmistress. So he blamed the fact that you could be violent at lunchtime as partially responsible for what happened next. All that suppressed violence built up with only an hour to vent it, of course something would happen.

Cayden had been minding his own business, eating his food and working on his home work when an obnoxiously loud voice managed to break into his concentration. He looked up to see everyone silently focused on two people who were standing in one of the isles. He looked back to his homework determined to stay out whatever drama was going on now. So if you guided your magic this way while holding a moonstone there was a result of-

"..you need to go and kill yourself pipsqueak. There ain't a soul who cares about you." Cayden struggled to focus on his homework. It was more difficult than he thought it'd be.

'Not your problem, not your problem.' He chanted as he started to reread the paragraph.

'If you guide your magic this way while holding a moonstone there will be a result of enhanced speed of your spells and-

"Why I imagine it's very difficult to show your face at home every visit when you can hardly kill someone without flinching, Tran. I bet mom can't stand to look you in the face knowing how WEAK you are."

"T-that's not t-true, Damien." The weak voice quivered with tears and suppressed anger.

'Do not get involved. Nope, nada, nu-uh.' Cayden was determined not to interfere no matter how much his mind was up in arms and ready to take down this 'Damien'.

He started reading again. ' -enhanced speed and stamina. If you direct it the opposite way you can get almost instant healing bene-'

"In fact I may go as far as to say I should kill you now so that any kids you have will be killed off before they infect the world with their father's useles-"

Cayden didn't remember moving. "Mr. Damien I am trying to study and I ask that you please take this elsewhere." He was standing between Damien and the werewolf, Tran.

There was a shocked look on Damien's face, a look he was sure was mirrored on everyone's face. Cayden had built a reputation for never getting involved in anything. No fights, no activities, no casual sex, which was really really uncommon for a student at Wakin. He barely spoke to anybody, the only exception was one Vampire named Lavar who had managed to ally himself to the human. So for him to be interfering in a fight, it left everyone scrambling to see if he'd finally allied with someone else, and if it would affect them and theirs.

"Do you know who I am human?" The werewolf, for now that he was closer he could tell more clearly the signs of one affected by the moon, said. Cayden rolled his eyes at the werewolf. Replace his black hair with white blond and he might have suggested he was a Malfoy, and had to resist the laugh at the look on said Malfoy''s face if Cayden ever told him about this.

"No not clue, I'm afraid." He pasted a bored look on his face as he watched through half lidded eyes as anger sparked angrily through the boy's magic, a neon orange color that was actually pretty.

"I am Damien Tran, current heir to be Alpha to the Head Pack in China." He paused as if waiting for Cayden to stutter and apologize for interfering in his so very important bullying. Definitely another Malfoy act-alike.

"...Right, and that means absolutely nothing to me. I could care less if you were the current heir to the throne of England, you are still interrupting my studying."

Damien puffed up and scowled. "You are interfering in a family fight, so piss off, human!" Damien's face had halfway transformed in his anger, his face sprouting fur and bone, shifting and eyes glowing amber. Cayden stuffed his hands in his pockets and relaxed shifting to further cover the werewolf behind him who still remained silent. It was a deceiving pose, one that spoke of relaxation and laziness. It was far from it.

"So the werewolf behind me is family? I guess that makes all the difference." Damien nodded shifted features going human as he misunderstood what Cayden was saying.

"Yeah, Lucas is my brother, so he's mine to do as I wish."

Cayden smiled a small understanding smile. "I understand. You gotta do what you gotta do." Damien nodded still clueless.

The students around him however knew how to read the room and began to shift sideways. Cayden shifted and his arm blurred. His attack was blocked sword to sword. He pushed back and caused Damien to stumble back. Surprised a human managed to push a werewolf Damien didn't block the stab going through his thigh. Hissing tried to sweep his leg and swipe at the boy with his sword at the same time.

Cayden jumped over the leg and grabbed the blade in his palm, blood dripping from here he gripped it. He cocked an eyebrow at the boys frustrated expression before twisting his grip so that he could grab hold of the sword's hilt. He tore the sword away before throwing it away towards the crowd. It was promptly grabbed and re-possessed.

Damien kicked Cayden's knees causing them to collapse, He tried to lunge over Cayden's head for his brother only to stopped by Cayden wrapping his legs around his torso. Cayden spun on his back and flung Damien back.

"What kind of move was that, human!?" He spat the question like an angry curse before getting to his feet swaying to the right trying not to put weight on his torn up thigh. Cayden got to his feet checking to make sure Lucas was fine. He met wary amber eyes and smiled before looking back to angry boy. He shifted again till he was fully blocking Damien's way to the boy.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to. So as long as you give an oath that you shall not attempt to kill your brother unless he first attacks you, I don't have a problem leaving you be cause I've got a bitch of an essay for Elements class that I would love to get to."

"I would rather die than make that oath." The foolish boy spoke those words too easily, too easily to know the weight they carried for the boy holding his life in the balance.

Cayden cocked his head before his arm blurred.

BANG!

The lunchroom was silent as they watched blood spurt from where Damien's head used to be. Cayden frowned at the corpse before looking at Lucas, regretting having had to that in front of him. Nodding at him he walked back to his seat, putting his gun away.

'-benefits. There are side effects however and any attempting this should take the proper precautions."This sounded like a good solution to his problem.

And that is how he ended up staring at the grinning face of Lucas, brother to the boy he'd just killed.

"Hi! I'm Lucas Tran, but you can just call me Luc. I'm just going to call you Cade! We're gonna be great allies!"

Cayden stared blankly before he shut the door to the suite. He turned to the laughing demon twins and stared confusedly. This wasn't a situation he'd ever been in and he had no clue how to proceed.

"What am I supposed to say to that?"

The twins stopped laughing as they saw the genuine confusion on his face. They shuffled and looked away. Cayden was even more confused at their reaction, but pushed it aside for the bigger issue. People had never come to him wanting to be friends, it had been him that made the connection, him that had braved the chasm at the beginning so he was uncertain as to what exactly he was supposed to do, when somebody approached him wanting to be friends. Even with Lavar he'd reached out.

"Just listen to what he has to say, Vorn."

Cayden turned back around and opened the door to see a dejected Lucas walking away. Cayden cleared his throat and open his mouth to speak. Lucas beat him to it as he spun with the happiest look on his face like someone had told him Santa was real and wanted to adopt him.

"Cade! I knew you wouldn't be mean like everyone else!" Cayden felt himself softening to the boy. He was probably in Cayden age group but he just screamed for the need of a warm touch or at least a hug. He heard the demon twins snickering and muttering to themselves.

"Cayden, nice? Poor boy."

" I know. I feel sort of sorry for the kid."

Cayden bristled and resisted the urge to turn and glare at the brothers. Just because he didn't like to talk and be social did not mean he couldn't be nice. Seeing wariness enter Lucas' eyes as if he'd felt the anger and irritation Cayden immediately let it go, calming himself. He considered the werewolf before opening the door wider from where he'd been blocking as much of the entrance as he could.

"Come in, Luc. Sorry about earlier. I'm not used to...being social."

If he'd thought the werewolf had been happy before it was nothing to how happy he glowed just then.

"It's alright! I understand how it is."

Cayden smiled and chuckled softly. His cold green eyes warmed as he interacted with the wolf. There was something about the boy's magic that just drew him in, made him remember better times, a better person.

"Thank you for understanding. Do you want to go to my room? I'm sure you'll like it." He closed the suite common room door before walking past the gobsmacked demons.

"Sure. Hey how your essay for Elements coming? I heard you mention it earlier."

"I finished it shortly after I killed your brother actually."

The twins followed the conversation their jaws still gaping wide open.

"Really? That is impressive. I'm still trying to come up with the outline for mine."

"I'll help you with it if you like?"

Cayden opened his suite door gesturing for Lucas to go first. The werewolf nodded his appreciation and Cayden followed shortly after. The last thing they heard before the door shut was an exclamation from Lucas. "

Wow! I really love your room! Can I crash here for a bit?" The door shut with a small click before they heard Cayden's response.

Henry and Derek just sat there completely and utterly shocked...and a tad bit jealous. They'd been trying to be noticed by Cayden since they met 4 months ago at the trail head and yet this slip of a boy just goes and... it was frustrating to say the least. They knew it was at least partially there fault for listening to the professor and not warning the boy about the fights.

"Hey do you think Cayden will let him sleep in there?" Derek said staring at the other door, which they'd never managed to get into, that they'd tried to get into.

"Nah. I mean he wouldn't right?" Henry's voice tried to sound confident but it cracked a bit at the end, but they pretended not to notice.

"Right." They stayed there for more than an hour until the curfew warning went and the werewolf didn't come out the twins tried to ignore the hurt, wishing each other goodnight. It didn't work half as well as they wanted.

In Cayden's room Lucas looked in the direction of the common room door before turning to stare at the boy sitting next to on a really really soft moss bed trying to show him how to best get in tune with his element magic.

"You should talk more with your suite mates."

Cayden looked up at the werewolf, not reacting defensively like he wanted to. The boy sounded oddly serious and if Cayden's hunch was right he should heed the boy when it came to handling other's emotions. He carefully studied Lucas' face and nodded.

"May I ask as to why you think that's a good idea?" Lucas his surprised relief at being listened to. He wasn't used to it at all, and yet the boy he'd befriended on an impulse seemed to know just by looking. He was odd for a human, and Lucas could barely even feel his emotions. They felt so faint, that when Lucas had gotten close to him in the food hall he'd been terrified thinking that a sociapath had decided to shut both of them down. But he was learning that Cayden had walls made of diamond and steel strong enough to block even him.

"They are sad that you won't talk to them." Cayden was surprised. The only vibe he'd got off his suite mates was avoidance and indifference, and he'd gotten the impression that they were told to not interact with him. They hadn't warned him about the attacks, and that had hurt more than he'd thought it would.

"Are you sure?" Lucas nodded and Cayden released a breath. If Lucas was positive, and if he was an Empath like Cayden thought he was, it was better if he listened to him when it came to the matter of emotions.

"Fine I"ll talk to them tomorrow." Lucas grinned satisfied before turning back to the homework.

"I think I got what you were trying to say earlier. I need to clear my head, doesn't mean that I should stop thinking, it means I need to detatch from my thoughts." "Exactly." Cayden couldn't help the proud smile that tugged his lips.

"Now when you feel what I said you'll have done a major step..."

The next morning Cayden, Lucas, and Lavar, who had joined them last night, exited the forest room to be met with the demon twins just as they had exited their room as well. everything came to an awkward halt as the boys stared at each other. Cayden remembered Lucas' suggestion and took a breath before smiling at the twins.

"Hi. Do ya'll want to come study with us?" He watched the twins exchange looks before the broadest smiles he'd ever seen them have took over their faces.

"We'd love to, Frost." Cayden's hair turned dark blue at the nickname and he scowled.

"My name is Cayden. Cay-den." He stressed it hoping they'd stop using the nickname. Not only was it unoriginal, it was wrong.

"Nah we're good."

"I like the nickname, Cayden. I think I'll steal it from them." Lavar put his two cents in.

"We'll share!" The twins chorused.

He rolled his eyes before continuing out of the dorm to breakfast. He was too hungry for this. The Twins dropped to his right while Luc was on his left, and Cayden endeavored to ignore the thoughts of finallyfinallyfinally. He shook his head to clear the thoughts and made small chat about the upcoming soul music class, which all but Lucas were taking, as according to Lucas it was entirely useless. That was the debate they brought into the cafeteria not noticing(Cayden), or ignoring(The twins, Luc, and Lavar) the looks thrown about over the overnight alliance.

"- don't need it? How could you not need it, not want it?" Derek walked backwards skillfully avoiding obstacles in the shape of people.

"Werewolves' soul music is nine times out of ten the sounds of the natural environment their pack is in. So a werewolf in a jungle would here rain and jungle birds and insects while werewolves from snow tundra would feel /hear the screaming wind as it flew around the ice." Four pairs of eyes swiveled to look at the dark orange haired boy. Derek spoke sarcastically.

"Yes cause we'd definitely know that right brother?" Henry nodded mock seriously. "Yes. What would desert dwellers or City slickers have?" Cayden sat down the others mirroring him.

"The desert wolves would hear shifting sand and camels, while the city wolves would here traffic and people. Why? Lucas you should know this already." He looked up from his food to throw them a questioning look.

"I do. I, however, am a werewolf. Why do you know this?" Cayden stopped the fork halfway to his mouth putting it back to his plate. He had a feeling where this was going.

"I knew a werewolf who told me. Should I not know this?" Remus hadn't been much of a werewolf but as he'd died he'd said that he could hear Harry's and Teddy's voices louder than thousands in the background. In his grief, not allowed to properly grieve Harry had researched it so as to understand his god wolf's last words.

"It's not forbidden but it's usually reserved for very special people. Mates are the usual outsiders told." The look Luc gave him was searching and Cayden laughed. He couldn't help it. Just the thought of him and Remus when Remus and Tonks had loved each other so deeply was just absurd.

"I and his son were his last pack members." Understanding cleared Lucas' look. They switched back to the original debate and stuffed their faces as they tried to beat the bell.

"Well for us other beings, soul music lets us know things about our character we might or might not know, and some people put a lot of stock into knowing who they are at a soul level, just like animagi tell you which animal you are most like." Lucas made a sound of realization before slurping his soup loudly.

Scarfing down the last of a cheese stick Cayden waved as everyone went in three different directions. Out of all their classes Cayden shared Potions and Combat with all four, and Animagi and Blood Magic with the twins and Lavar. Now that he really thought of it he had a shit load of classes. Elements, Element Cobat, Soul Magic, Blood Magic, Necromancy, Survival Combat, Spells , Creation Magic and Wards, Wandless Magic, and Animagi. Never mind that wasn't all that much, probably people with more. Cayden made it to his Elements class with seconds to spare and shot am apologetic look to the professor. She nodded curtly spelling the door locked. Curses from the other side as the lock was jimmied showed exactly what would have happened if he'd been any later.

"Today we'll be going over element control. Pay attention or risk killing yourself." With those dark words Cayden felt a smile stretch his lips. He had allies, and though his head was screaming and tearing at him saying tooclosetooclosetooclose, his heart crowed with joy. He rather liked the feeling.

Cayden had been walking with his nose in a book as per usual, walking towards animagi class as per usual, with a good 30 minutes till the actual class as per usual when it happened. He dropped his book in shock when a searing pain went through his mind. Gray magic, familiar gray magic invaded his mind. It was vile and sharp as it searched or cracks and dents in his walls, causing them when it found none. Curling his head towards his chest, he hunched against the wall as the pain rocked through his body in reactions to the scars the magic was inflicting on his walls. As the tendrils of vile gray magic pushed into his surface thoughts, Cayden had a chilling thought. What if he saw Lucas? The twins? Lavar? And a protective instinct he hadn't felt since before he started this school surged across his mind.

Cayden gritted his teeth and with a growl worthy of a werewolf he built his magic up in whirl of green and amber sparks. He took the memory of a cruciatus and the overwhelming grief of loss he sent it down the link. The worm magic jerked and writhed as if it was on fire, before hauling ass back to it's originator. Panting he uncurled from his tight position against the wall, the pain relief was on the heavenly scale. It was an effort and a half to get up once he relaxed, but he manged it and started walking towards class.

Cayden picked up the pace walking like there wasn't anything slowing him down. He almost made it to the class room when the bell rang, signaling all the classroom doors closing. Cursing Cayden glared in the general direction of Britain his eyes turning an irritated gray. He had exactly 15 seconds before he was late past the point of no return. He hadn't ever wanted to use this technique again and not for something so seemingly trivial, but desperate times desperate measures.

With a thought, and some magic, he disappeared silently only to reappear in his usual seat. Cayden released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when the professors back was turned. Professor Ginaf was a shade demon and could be quite scary when he wanted to be. He thought he was free and clear only for the professor to turn an pin him with steely gray eyes that matched Cayden's choice of the day.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Vorn. I hope we did not keep you from something important." Feeling an irrational burst of anger because the pain mixed with the humiliation caused his defenses to rise too easily. He spoke without meaning to say anything.

"If I had something important to be doing, I wouldn't be here now would I?"

Cayden could feel that it was his mouth that had said it but he couldn't quite bring himself to believe he'd actually said it. And going by how still the professor and class were they couldn't believe it either. Lavar and the twins were making shut up motion discreetly. In the five months Cayden had been here he'd never stepped out of line once. Cayden knew his was under a lot of stress, between the trip to Britain, the anniversary coming up, the anniversary he'd just went through, all his classes, and the stupid curse, but he hadn't thought he'd snap at a professor. He'd had plans to use a punching bag from combat class, but it seemed like it was a little late for that.

"I'm..sorry? I didn't quite hear you, Mr. Vorn." Cayden almost snorted. Well in for a penny in for a pound. He stared coolly into the professors eyes knowing he was just being stubborn, but shit he couldn't bring himself to care. "

"You know exactly what I said. I probably shouldn't have professor, but I did."

"Yes. Yes you did." The professor gazed at him, grey eyes blank. "Detention with me for the next 3 days. 6:00." Cayden nodded knowing he was getting of easy.

"When I call your name, list what you have found out about your animagi so far this semester. Tier Mako." This began the cycle of students who all but a few had found something small out about their animal side, like the number of legs, eye or skin/fur color, element affinity, etc. Finally the professor called around to Cayden who watched with distaste as the professor's magic flowed in a sadistic fashion that spoke of vindictiveness.

"Vorn." Cayden hated bullies, and people who seemed to think that the sun rose and set on them. He stood and cleared his throat his hand making an aborted movement for his stomach before it came to rest at his side.

"I have felt nothing." Ginaf's smoky blue magic curled in a particularly smug fashion around his neck.

"You don't feel anything." He made it sound like a statement and despite himself Cayden reacted to the jab. Today was just not the day to accuse him of being an unfeeling human. The jab was towards the fact that Cayden doesn't sleep around with students, he doesn't talk to anybody but his ally unless he absolutely has to. So it's not the first time he's been accused of not having a heart, but this was the worst day to do it , not after the attack just now.

He sat down and ignored the snickers and whispers, ignored the displeased look on the demon's face.

"...Start reading chapter 9, take extensive notes you'll be tested." The class shuffled and all you could hear was the ruffling of papers and scratch of pens as the class focused. Cayden let himself get drawn into the research, it was working to block everything, and soon he was in the middle of chapter 13 with notes and reference book stretched across his lab desk. He was so deep in it that a knock on his desk caused him to nearly jump a mile. It suddenly registered that the room was empty and he rushed to get all his books and materials up.

He made a dash for the door, only for an arm to block his tunnel vision. Cayden shifted his gaze to his professor, hand going to his stomach, and gaze more intense than he realized. Ginaf's face had an odd look, and Cayden was sure that if he gave a phoenix tail he'd know what it meant but well..he didn't.

"...See you at 6, Mr. Vorn." Nodding curtly Cayden slung his bag more securely around his shoulders before sprinting down the hallway. He ran fast enough to cause a breeze, and when he took a corner he was nearly parlell with the floor before continuing his breakneck speed. Seeing the railing for the stairs he continued until he gripped the rail and slung himself over it, dropping three floors into a crouch causing cracks to appear and repair themselves in seconds before pushing off from his crouched position.

Sprinting the last few meters he slid through the door just as it began to close. He was subject to incredulous looks and a sigh from the professor. Professor Murdock shook his head, blonde hair falling into his eyes before he flicked it back.

"...Right. Today we've got a bit of a special treat. At least for three of you and myself. See Prince Fali, the second in line for the fae court, a spoiled and arrogant faeling if there ever was one has been trapped in Sector 6. He slept with the wrong couple, insulted the wrong people, and is now not allowed to leave without an escort. So! I volunteered three of my advanced class, you all, to go and retrieve the heavily misguided fae. It's a low combat mission so you should be fine. Write your names on a slip of paper and drop it here in this cup."

There was a mix of reactions the predominate one was excitement, with a minority of three students including Cayden were groaning. As he watched his paper join the rest of them he was reminded strongly of the goblet of fire. If his name came out... It was a breathless moment when the class was waiting to see which of them was chosen. The watched as the wispy blue magic of the cup swirled through the names. Notmenotmenotme. A blue wispy string of magic floated above the rim and curled slowly into the first name.

Lucas Tran.

Cayden suddenly changed his mind. Pickmepickmepickme. Like hell did he want his frie-ally to be going on his own. Cayden had never left anything to fate and this wasn't any different. Cayden knew the enchantments on the cup prevented anyone from directly influencing the cup, but the hat had wanted him Slytherin for a reason. He reached and gently guided the string. He didn't try to influence it exactly, he just..persuaded it to think like him. It wasn't an exact science, but it worked and as his name curled into existence, Cayden felt nothing but satisfaction. Then the last name formed, and his satisfaction tripled.

Lavar Malik.

"Alright! Tran Vorn Malik , I want you here Friday morning lets say 8:00. Get what you need, and as I said it should be a low combat zone. You'll should be back by Sunday so don't sweat classes. " The man's ice blue eyes flashed with humor, before he looked at his watch.

"Alright there is 45 minutes of class left. Pair up and spar. Vorn, I want to see you after class." Cayden nodded to show he heard before he found himself in front of the many vampires in the room.

For some reason, the vampire students seemed to be drawn to fighting him. He'd been fighting more vampires in the hallway than any other, and had found himself fighting them in class too. He had a few try to break into his room, only to find themselves de-fanged and a sudden gender change. He was tempted to add the ward he'd learned during Christmas but he wanted to save it for when he truly needed it. Even Lavar had fought him in class, which was not unusual, but he seriously tested Cayden's limits.

Tara, at least he thought that was the vampire's name, grinned and went on the defensive first off. Cayden bit his thumb and activated his blood runes for strength/endurance. She body slammed him causing Cayden to slide a few feet before he got some friction under his shoes. Cayden changed his blocking grip to a holding grip and flung her over his head. She flipped mid air and landed in a crouch before taking a shot at his kidney.

They fought like cats and dogs and by the time they were called to stop, Cayden had scratches the size of his arms, and she was missing her eyebrows, portions of her hair, and most of her clothes, with chunks of skin lying all over the classroom.

"Alright, clean up and pack up. I'll see ya'll for your next class Friday." Cayden offered to fix her hair and clothes in apology and she nodded. Soon she and everyone left like they were when they entered, Cayden only just remembering that Murdock wanted to speak to him. He waited patiently for the man to speak, wanting to meet up with his frie-allies. He needed to get that straight. Friends was a whole 'nother definition for non human species. Friends meant you fought for, with that person, you'd die for that person. It wasn't something they took lightly, it was the reason allies were more common than friends. Non humans lived longer than many species so a friend committed to them like that was heavily respected and treasured. So he wouldn't make them feel obligated to return that.

Murdock cleared his throat to get the human's attention. This was a common thing for the boy that all the teachers had noticed. They had discovered the boy was restless at best, zoned out at worst and had been puzzled as to why. They'd actually asked the school healer who had promptly diagnosed the boy with ADD. Attention Deficient Disorder.(real thing I have it)

"Mr. Vorn are you aware of Lucas Tran's ability?' Cayden felt himself stiffen. He was aware. Of course he was, he was too paranoid not to be.

"Yes, I know it and it's capabilities." His voice was tinged with an unspoken warning that the wolf heard and dismissed. The boy needed to know this, cause one -he didn't need to be a puppet on this mission coming up. And two- Murdock had too much money in the teacher bet pools for him to be one.

"Are you sure? He could be manipulating you -"

"He's not." Cayden's voice went from warning to ice cold. "He's not." The repeated words did nothing to convince the were. If anything it made him question more harshly.

"How do you know? He could be making you think your happy with him, make you think this was your own choice all the while you are being-" Cayden never saw it coming, not from a trusted professor. He should have, he should have learned his lesson. Never trust adults, especially ones in positions of authority. They abuse it,and they abuse it heavily. He was regretting letting his guard down, as dear professor Murdock tore through his bonds.

Everything living, anything capable of thought , vampires, demons, fae,humans, animals, anything had bonds to show it was connected to another person. Usually the first bond is that of the mother followed closely by the father then either a sibling or a very close uncle/aunt. Bonds were the very thing that kept a human sane. Well known people who didn't have any or lost em are Jeffrey Dahmer, Dracula aka Vlad the Impaler(look THAT up I dare you readers), who was an actual vampire, Edmund Kemper, etc. To mess with a person's bonds was to scar them and who they were bonded for life. So for Murdock to do this...

Cayden wouldn't allow it. He refused.

Enraged Cayden screamed, a deafening sound that echoed through the school as he and his element rose and defended their people, their circle. His eyes went misty white as he and his element worked together. Wind rose and battered the school, shaking the foundation, thunder an angry rumbling. The classroom was the eye of the storm. Wind was tearing at their clothes and hair as Cayden grew even more enraged when the werewolf didn't stop.

"You will not touch them. " Cayden's voice was cold, furious. With a final yell Cayden blasted the professor through the window, who was then snatched by the storm and tossed around like a rag doll. All his enraged adrenaline faded and he sunk to the floor. With all his energy gone he sprawled on the floor with no strength. The door busted open as his fri-allies finally got through the locking spell.

"Cayden! Cayden what happened?"

"Cade! CAYDEN!"

"What happened!?" They spoke over each other gathered around the boy who looked half dead. His skin was pale, paler than normal. His hair was dishwater gray, his eyes milky white not unlike those of a blind person. Cayden coughed and tried to speak only to cough on the firts syllable. Derek propped the human up in his lap and suddenly Cayden could breath better, enough to speak. Sort of.

"Murdock...tear.. b-bon.." Cayden gave up as he struggled to from his words the way he wanted. Sighing he sagged. They all panicked as they thought he was passing out but a cough calmed them down. Slightly. Cayden concentrated on his shield and reached out to their minds tapping on their shields. Surprised they glanced at each other before looking at him. He gazed seriously at them breath wheezing through his body.

They let him in.

He showed them. He showed them the conversation, the blitz attack, the reaction, he showed them. They stood their connected to the horrifying images, their own horror growing at what their professor had done. This is the scene that Ginaf, Tier, Belgae, and Yevik and Headmaster Cur ran in to. As soon as they knew the professors were there the boys reacted.

Lucas, Lavar, and Henry jumped and rose their magic and elements to the ready, knives appearing in their hands as they formed a circle to block the view of Cayden and couldn't take the adults but they would try.

"What the hell are you boys doing? Where's Murdock?" Cur spoke in a commanding voice demanding obedience. They stayed silent watching and assessing the professors before them. Ginaf saw two people behind them, and tried to see the faces but the boys were good and had them blocked.

"Who are you hiding?" Ginaf spoke curtly to Henry speaking as superior demon to inferior. He was shocked when Henry didn't even acknowledge he'd laced the question with magic.

The boys were still connected and Lavar nudged Cayden. Cayden immediately sent a no back, but Lavar nudged him insistingly. Cayden hesitated but finally consented. Lavar visibly nudged Derek and Lucas and the boy parted to show Cayden laying prone on Derek, looking very much dead.

Belgae, and Tier took a step forward before they caught themselves. Headmaster Cur rose an eyebrow before gesturing sharply for the boys to move away from Cayden. They didn't. A low growl slid from Cur's lips.

"What happened." He spoke flatly displeased that his students defied him.

Again Lavar nudged Cayden. Cayden reacted negatively before he hesitated. He gave a tentative compromise to which all boys agreed to. Lucas spoke up.

"We are willing to show you, but we are not willing to show Belgae, Yevik, or Ginaf." That only left the Headmaster and Tier. All three professors went to protest but a sharp gesture from the headmaster stopped them cold.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"Because Cayden doesn't trust or like them." Lucas said with knives at the ready. The headmaster waited for an explanation and Lucas caved.

"He says they are bullies who don't need more ammunition."

"Ah." The headmaster turned to his colleagues who began to protest but all thought better of it. They filed out silently, each one hurt for a different reason. As soon as they were gone the Headmaster opened a mind link with them and them turned back to the boys.

"Show us. Now." With a pause and a hitch in his breathing that made some of them wince, he began to show them the same images he gave to his allies.

"I see." It was venomous hiss that left the headmaster's lips along with Tiers growl. Outside Belgae had broke part of the hallway and Ginaf was radiating murderous vibes. Yevik was stone. You couldn't tell he was breathing. The Headmaster nodded.

"I understand, and in light of this I pardon any and all disrespect you all have shown. Take him to his room. Make sure he is healthy enough for his trip. The boys gathered Cayden up and disappeared.

"Sooo..we are leaving him out there for a bit, yes?" Tier spoke from his new position at the window. He could see the werewolf still in the storm.

"Yes." Satisfied with the current punishment, all the professors left for their rooms. If really old alcohol made an appearance...well that was their business.


	4. Chapter 4

Cayden was mortified that he's been so vulnerable in front of all those powerful creatures. He hated it no matter how much his frie-allies good him that it was okay, that truly no one - not even the all powerful Belgae could have reacted better. That's did make him feel a little better admittedly. So it was with wary eyes and a guarded stance that he stood before Murdock Friday morning.

After all a mission still had to be carried out regardless of his personal feelings. He still put himself between Murdock and the other two boys. The werewolf looked worse for wear, apparently the headmaster had forbidden Murdock from healing himself and any student or teacher found helping him would be killed. That if anything went a long way into helping Cayden feel better.

"Alright, do you all have what you think you need?" Murdock tried to make himself seem/sound as non threatening as possible. He knew what he's done was wrong when he did it. That hadn't stopped him, and now he was regretting it. Not only because of the Headmaster's punishment but because of the boy.

Even now as he made himself less threatening than he'd ever been, the boy watched him. Watched him with intense eyes the. Hung from blue steel to stone gray as if he couldn't decide between fury and being guarded. He was gonna have to make up for this somehow he could tell because by doing this to Cayden, he had also lost the boy's allies as cooperative students.

"Yes professor." The boys spoke in stiff unison. He sighed before continuing using with the debrief.

"When you get there there will be an escort waiting to take you to the Prince, who is located at the Doterly inn about 3 miles away from where you'll land. When you get to the Prince do a body check. Resist from punching him, it'll be hard but the last thing you need is baby boy running to Queen Talia. "

He waited for their nod before continuing.

"When you get him, as requested by Leader Sylvans, you have to take him back to the drop. The portkey will then take to the Queen's Castle, and then a return trip here. Good luck and we'll see you Sunday morning." He activated the sprocket and watched them disappear in a swirl of blue gray magic.

"You can stop supervising now. They are gone." Belgae peeled away from a shadow behind the door. Both Belgae and Murdock were the surprised to see Tier peel away from the cabinet shadows.

"Tier?...I understand Belgae, but what the hell are you doing here?" Tier unashamedly smirked at them before striding towards the door. He was stopped by Belgae who had blocked the door with a foreboding look on his face.

"Answer the question. Why are you interested in Cayden?" Belgae's tone brooked no argument and warned the fae to obey. Unfortunately he underestimated the man.

"I may be younger than you but I am not young enough for you to order me around, vampire." Belgae gritted his teeth a vein jumping in his jaw.

"Tell me why you are interested in my -in Cayden. Please." Xavier Tier smirked as his he eyes glinted mischievously.

"You know the thing about Cayden is that he is..so..grounded." James paled and Tier took the opportunity to escape.

"Grounded...nonono." He shook his head not wanting to believe but why would Tier lie?

As a sidenote James is not going to be a romantic interest. BTW

When the boys landed on the head of a trail they were immediately surrounded.

"Wakin? Wakin students?" The sharp questions was by want seemed to be the top dog. He had light red colored skin with black hair past his shoulders. He was a kitsune. Fox shifter.

"Yes. Wakin." Cayden said curtly. The man eyed Cayden before turning his whole body to face him.

"Names." He barked, suspicious of them. Rightly so. Cayden curled his lip before gesturing sharply at Lavar.

"He's Devon Black". He then motioned himself.

"Micheal Black." He met the man's eyes calmly. He ignored the questioning vibes from his allies. He gestured to Lavar.

"Flynn Smith" He said simply. The kitsune's eyes narrowed between him and Lucas.

"Brothers? You don't resemble each other. " Cayden didn't blame the man. Lucas was obviously of Chinese decent with grey eyes. Cayden was semi pale with with blue eyes today. Though he's chosen long black braided hair today, so that worked in their favor.

" Meta-whore son." Cayden admitted as if ashamed, and the man had the light if realization upon his face and nodded not asking any more questions. It was only polite. Cayden had just basically said that their mother was a metamorphagus whore, therefore the cause if the different looks.

He eyed them before suddenly his mood did a 180 and he smiled.

"The Prince is three miles that way. We shall go there, and you can eat with us before you take him home." Cayden nodded along with Lucas and Lavar. "Come, follow." The boys trekked down the trail that led into town, and to the inn. The leader, Korn was his name they discovered, kept up a steady stream of small talk. By the time they made it to the studio, Cayden had been telling funny stories from his childhood involving many misadventures with his brother. Lucas would cut in with an appropriately witty comment. Cayden would laugh, a loud joyful sound that the boys had never heard out of him, not even Lavar. Lavar would help by cracking up and adding a funny story here and there.

They entered the lobby smiling and promising to keep in touch after they left the sector. Cayden shook his head and laughed, his hair swishing to cover his eyes as he smiled at the man. Their escort finally left them at the door of the room the Prince was in.

They continued to smile cheerfully even as they cast illusion magic all around the room. Finally dropping the smiles, Cayden went to the bedroom door and knocked. Without waiting for an answer he opened the door and walked in followed shortly by the other two. Smiling wide they began chattering and laughing ignoring the confused fae sitting on the bed. Confusion quickly turned to anger and he opened his mouth to snap when a silencing charm covered his mouth. Indignant, he watched as they began casting spells around the room, chatting and laughing like they hadn't just cast a spell at him, the crown prince of the fae court. Suddenly the spell was gone and they weren't laughing anymore.

"Sorry about that, we had to make sure they couldn't see us." One of the boys, a vampire he noted, spoke up with an apologetic smile. Rolling his eyes he scoffed.

"There is no need for that." He waved his hand through the air, therefore missing the disdain on Cayden's face. "They won't kill me now that my people know what has happened. My mom would immediately start a war with the kitsune and they know it. " Cayden couldn't help but curl his lip at the boy in front of him. He may be older than Cayden but it didn't show.

"Yes. She would." Cayden turned from the boy and began walking towards the living room. "I'm gong to check for spells and wards, watch him." He curtly spoke as he left. Fali watched him leave feeling a sense that he'd just missed something important. He cut narrow eyes to the boy's companions.

"What's his problem?" Lucas looked up from where he was checking the prince's luggage. His voice was as blank as his face, and Fali was a bit left footed. He felt like he'd missed a step in some for of dance and it was starting to piss him off.

"His problem...is that your a spoiled prince who has everything." Lucas said shortly. in the short time he'd known Cayden a few things were very obvious when it came to him. One, his parents were off limits. Two, anything about who he was before Wakin not freely volunteered is also taboo. Using that knowledge Lucas had correctly assumed Cayden's parents were dead.

"I can't help that!" The prince felt frustrated over something he really had no reason to be frustrated over it. Huffing he stalked over to the armchair at the window and threw himself down on it. Lucas restrained himself from pointing out that he could have helped that childish reaction. Shaking his head he began dismantling their weapons making sure they weren't tampered with, removing the few spell and curses he found. Lavar kept careful watch by the window, feeling edgy that the prince was so close to where he could be sniped.

The air fae prince sat in a huff for all of maybe 3 minutes before he began to get curious about what the boys were doing. Now that he stopped to think about it the boys had been acting strangely from the moment they walked in. Uncurling from his folded position he sat up and watched them intently trying to understand what they were doing. He gave up having never really payed attention in battle strategy or combat class.

"Why are you all so tense?" He decided to just ask, it's not a hard question to answer. The boys exchanged looks and Lucas shifted his shoulder and Lavar rolled his eyes before sighing.

"The people who escorted us here are potential hostiles. We are preparing in case they decide to be more than potential." Fali looked between them before laughing. The boys stiffened and Cayden heard it from the other room and scowled.

"They won't dare try to kill me. it's against the law. Hell its illegal to lay a hand on me without my consent." He looked every inch the haughty price he was. It was disgusting and made them want to punch him, but as he'd said. Illegal. Lucas sighed and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Whatever. I'm done and it's almost time for the dinner." He raised his voice. "Micheal, you good?" Cayden raised his head from the holographic map of the living room.

"Yeah, cloaked and dressed!" Translation : de-bugged and an illusion.

"Alright we're coming out." They boys grouped together in the living room already knowing their role in this. They each turned to Fali as one and scanned him intensely. If Fali wasn't as self confident as he was he would have withered under their stare.

"What?"

All four boys laughed as they entered the dining hall. Korn raised an eyebrow before a putting on a welcoming smile. He spoke quickly and quietly in his native language to his partner.

"Are the preparations set?" A satisfied smile curled Faako's lips.

"Yes, Leader's instructions were followed." Korn nodded and approached the four guests. As he bantered with Cayden the leader of the boys he almost regretted having to kill him.

And as they sat around the table laughing, he glanced at the clock surprised that time had manged to slip away. It was time. Korn sat up straighter not noticing the attentive looks the princes bodyguards had.

"Ah my fiends, I'm afraid it is time for us to make our excuses. Let us escort you back to your rooms." Cayden flicked a finger at his allies and Lavar prepared his magic.

"There's no need for that! I'm sure you're very tired Korn, after organizing this dinner for us we are very grateful!" Cayden gave a sunny smile, but Korn's smile faded away and he sat back in his chair from where he'd began to rise. After a moment of silence Cayden spoke confusion coloring his tone.

"Korn? What's the ma-" Korn cut him off sitting in his chair watching them like a hawk.

"How long have you known?" Cayden dropped his friendly expression, his smile and relaxed posture fading like paint in the sun.

"Since the trail." Korn made an impressed sound.

"Clever boy. Then you know you are trapped here on Sector 6. You will not make it out alive." Cayden cocked his head.

"That is a possibility." Cayden spoke softly. Tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It seemed to hover as the men looked each other in the eye before suddenly everything was moving. Cayden flipped the table just as spells slammed where his head would have been. Hearing a pained gasp he whipped his head around and saw Lucas gripping his shoulder as blood poured from a whole that wasn't supposed to be there.

This was supposed be a mother trucking low combat mission. Hissing with his vision turning red around the edges Cayden slid from his spot to where Lucas was.

"How's your healing magic, Luc?" Lucas shook his head.

"Decent when I can concentrate." The unspoken words were that he was not able to, not enough for healing. Cayden ducked and blocked Lucas as spells shattered the top of their shield/table. Swearing he began a chant of words knowing he had to be quick. Running the tip of his wand around the wand he stopped the bleeding and cast preservation, shielding, and numbing spells around it. It's the most he could do with the time he had.

"When we get back, we are going to have a talk about his Lucas Tran." Nodding Lucas crawled behind Cayden to where they could reach Lavar and Fali. The other two were fine and hiding behind a thick marble column that was being chipped away slowly. Cayden crouched a few feet away and whistled lowly, Lavar head snapping from where he'd been looking around.

"When I say go, I'm shield, I want all of you to be my hitter. Okay? Switch out when needed." Lavar nodded before his nose twitched and he looked at Lucas who nodded. Scowling Lavar nodded a bit more firmly. Cayden got on his haunches ready to go. He paused and listened for a pause in the shooting. 1..2..3..4...5...

"Go." He stood and had a shield 3 times there size, eliminating sniper angles. Cayden began to walk forward with Fali between his shoulder blades and with Lucas' and Lavar keeping a hand each on his shoulders. They began casting heavy spells, exploding floors and heads in the same breath. Cayden took a moment to extend his magic to Fali to scan his health magic wise. So far the prince was fine. And since he was fine, why should he not help?

"Fali, I want you to start casting every harmful spell you know." When no answer came, he growled.

"Fali." He felt the boy's unease and waited impatiently as they slowly made their way out of the inn.

"I uh I don't know any harmful spells." Cayden felt disbelief cloud his system before anger took his system by storm. Lucas couldn't heal under stress, the fae price didn't know shit about battle, and Cayden was Officially Pissed Off with the incompetence of adults. Taking a breath, Cayden whipped around to fling a serpensortsia at the hall with lightning fast moves. He pushed all the magical strength he could into and with a loud thud a basilisk landed in the hall. The air itself felt like it paused as everyone as everything stopped, to stare at the creature. Cayden took the opprotunity of silence for what it was.

"Kill everyone in ttthisss hallll then go bacckk to your nessssst." Everyone including his group was surprised. Cayden jerked his head and made a run for it as the basilisk carried out it's task.

"Come on, come on." They all sprinted out the front door, and had almost made it when a a blast threw them in the air. They landed painfully and Cayden immediately groaned but started to get up. This is where his battle experience was an advantage. He got on his hands and knees and looked for his allies and charge. Fali was groaning nearby but overall okay. Cayden himself would have a hell of an ache and bruises to match.

But then he saw them. Cayden felt his world float and all he could do was stare.

Lavar and Lucas had been at the back of the group and apparently they were not okay. Cayden was up and running before he even realized he'd gotten the strength for it. He slid on his knees beside Lucas first. The werewolf was out his shoulder wound now torn and bleeding worse than before and Cayden felt along his ribs and as he'd suspected there was a cracked rib. Cayden had been in the field before, he'd healed more people than he could count afterwards too. He didn't have that kind of time now. Faster than the human eye could see, he brought out his wand and began casting stabilizing spells as he heard the approach of people. Cursing he left Lucas and ran to Lavar. Lavar had it the worst. He was burned so bad Cayden could barely tell it was him, he had huge chucks of wood and marble stuck in major places, like kidneys, his femoral artery and oh god he was gonna die if Cayden didn't do something.

Forcefully calming himself down, Cayden could hear them, They were less than two minutes from reaching where they's landed. Making a snap decision, Cayden jumped to his feet and cast the levitating charm of Lavar and Lucas before shooting an energizing charm at Fali. Fali looked at the sound of footsteps with a panicked look that said that if Cayden didn't intervene he would run. Cayden would let him, because at this point he didn't care if the prince lived or died.

Curling a sneer at him, Cayden began sprinting out of the clearing. "Keep up or get left behind." Spluttering Fali scrambled to keep up with retreating boy.

"I know you don't like me, but you have no right or excuse to treat me like this!" The price said as he leveled with the human. Cayden felt an animal rage consume him and he snapped. He didn't care how close they were to being captured and killed, Fali would listen. Turning sharply he caught the prince by the throat and backed him up to a tree. He hoisted him up so that he struggled against Cayden's hand, gasping fro air.

"No excuse? I may not have the right, but I have a fuc***** reason to leave your ass here for His Leadership. If it were not for your spoiled ass sleeping with the wrong people, being an arrogant fool in the first place MY FRIENDS WOULD NOT BE DYING!" Cayden yelled into his face. Fali gulped and his eyes went to the floating bodies, who all of a sudden look that much worse. They were Cayden's friends?

He...did that.

Fali knew on some level he was spoiled, but no one had ever dared tell him so, not even his mother. Fali's attention jerked to Cayden when he continued hissing.

"You have a mother. A father, siblings. You have food, clothes, and a place to sleep every night. You have all that and you still take more. What was it you said earlier? They can't touch me because my mom would start a war and they know it?" Cayden growled and Fali felt the beginnings of shame.

"She would. She would because she loves you, but that war would have killed thousands. Thousands of mothers who love their sons, thousands of families that just want to live in peace. But because you couldn't keep it in your pants, their family dies. Just like that. And that...that is why I don't like you. If my friends die, I will kill you." Dropping the now blue fae, Falli began sucking in air as the words circled in his head. It was like a movie as memories of all the times he done something like this, every time he acted like a little...there was no good adjective and Fali felt horror encase his soul as he realized how bad of a person, how bad of a son, a prince he was. That didn't stop him from snapping back.

"Did you just threaten me?"

"No I gave you a promise and if they die you will follow right after them." Fali quickly found a problem with that plan and scrambled to exploit it.

"If you appear without me your dead, or you'd be close to it. You wouldn't be able to go home or go to your school." Cayden's eyes glinted madly with dark humor.

"If I lose my friends I will welcome death, I have no home, and school means nothing without them." He crushed that hope of blackmail cruelly. Fali shuddered nodding quickly.

"I don't care if you stay there and die, but if you're coming with me get up. Now." The cold words brought his attention to Cayden and the sound of yelling as their 'search party' found a lead. Fali stared feeling his guilt engulf him. He couldn't stay here to die, he knew his mother would kill Cayden if he showed up without him. Fali found he didn't like that. Without another word Fali ran after the human.

They ran through the forest as quickly and quietly as possible when floating bodies behind them. Cayden was getting edgier and edgier as time slipped by. His fri-alli- damnit they were his friends. His friends were dying as each second passed. Cayden had caused a heavy rain to follow behind them so as to make their enemies job harder. This had earned an admiring look from the fae who hadn't heard of a human with a storm element. Finally Cayden gestured sharply for them to stop and he listened carefully. He could hear the distant footsteps of their seekers, but if he did this right he could stop long enough to help his friends.

Cayden carefully began manipulating the tree in front of him. The bark stretch and parted into a rounded hovel just large enough for them to fit in. When they stepped into it Cayden began casting enlargement charms, making it large enough that he could lay his friends down and have room to work. He then turned and began closing the tree around them making it appear as if it's never been touched.

He had his friends laid out and naked before Fali could blink. Fali just felt so...useless as he stood against the wall and watched Cayden work with a calm the prince didn't think the boy would have.

Cayden gathered his magic before releasing it in a pulse over his friends. A list of their injuries appeared over their bodies and Cayden felt helplessness threaten to engulf him. Glaring and cursing himself he determinedly pushed that thought aside and began to go through his list of healing spells. He rolled up the list of injuries to give to the healers before rolling up the shredded sleeves of his dress shirt. Thank god he'd put on his armor underneath it.

"Juritus." The spell slowly began pulling the fragments of Lucas ribs back to where they were supposed to be and Cayden put a stasis charm around them to get them stable. He cast a cooling charm to keep the swelling down magically healing the bruise surrounding the spot where the rib was fractured. He wouldn't give the boy a potion. He knew the healers may need to give him something that may react badly with what Cayden gave him. Cayden healed all the small cuts and bruises so that his body wouldn't use what little strength it had on the little stuff. Satisfied that his friend would at least hold out until they got to the fae court, he turned to Lavar, his breath hitching as he noticed how the boy struggled to breathe.

Cayden began casting cooling charms on him, knowing exactly how bad the burns hurt. He began to heal the cuts, healing the bruises he knew were there but couldn't see. Lavar had a broken rib puncturing out of his side, and if he'd been anything other than a vampire he'd be dead as it was he was pretty damn close. Cayden tried to gently guide the bone back into place but it was the wrong thing to do.

Lavar lurched up and screamed so loud that Cayden's sure that the people out there heard them. Cayden reacted casting silencing charm around the room and tried to calm the hysterically in pain boy.

"Lavar! Lavvie stop!" Cayden ran his hand through what was left of the boys hair a numbing spell following his hand. Lavar continued to scream and scream, and the only thing Cayden could think of to do to stop the boys suffering was to feed him. To knock him out would be counter productive. Finally having a decision he drew one of his knives out of one of many hiding spots and brought it to his wrist. Cayden knew that by doing this he was officially declaring himself as friend to Lavar but he already considered the boy a friend anyway so... screw the consequences.

Fali who had watched all this suddenly knew..knew exactly what the boy was doing and couldn't help but watch with mouth gaping eyes as Cayden slashes his wrist and shoved into the vampires fangs. Instinct took over and Lavar latched onto the writ, curling around it like it was his lifeline..technically it was. Cayden arched his back a little as pain shot up from his wrist to the base of his skull. Lavar wasn't aware enough to release the chemical agent that would numb the bite.

Cayden whispered soothing words to the vampire as the boy steadily sucked his blood and soon he began to get dizzy. Pushing at Lavar's head the vampire growled at him latching on tighter. Whimpering slightly Cayden paused before sending a very very low electrical current through his friend's body. It was enough to shock the vamp back into coherency and he drew back blood dripping from his mouth in a macabre show of his species.

"C-cayden? What did you do?" The vampire sounded horrified as he saw his friends mangled wrist. Cayden smiled at the vamp before running a shaking hand over his wrist. The wound closed slowly and poorly. It was gonna scar that's for sure. Cayden exhaled shakily as he tried to stop the dizziness.

"I gave you what you needed Lavar." Cayden said softly watching as the vampires skin slowly began to heal and the burns began to fade and fade and fade until finally he was whole and healthy and Cayden could see his face. Lavar could feel the pain in his body disappear slowly. He couldn't believe that Cayden had just..had just gave him his lifeblood. If there was one thing Lavar had noticed was that Cayden was paranoid about his blood. When they sparred, if Cayden's blood was spilled he immediately vanished it. He was vicious with the vampires who broke into his room for blood. He had tortured the only vampire who managed it. Lavar had never brought up Cayden giving him blood for that reason.

"You know what you just did?" Cayden nodded. By saving Lavar and letting him drink from the wrist to do so, he'd declared him friend. And as Cayden knew friends were a treasured commodity.

"Yes, I know. And I have considered you a friend for a long time." Lavar was..there was no term for how surprised he was. He felt warmth and affection bloom right under his heart and suffused his body with a heady feeling. The bond Cayden had been building with Lavar snapped into place, stronger than ever. The next breath Lavar took was that much easier, that much more air and it was nirvana. It crashed when he caught a glimpse of Lucas over Cayden shoulder.

Blood drained from the vampires already pale face and Cayden was quick to reassure him.

"He's better than what he was. He's got a fractured rib, but I've got it lined up and stabilized. We just need to make it to the drop point, are you well enough to help with that?" Lavar immediately nodded glancing at the still form of his ally before his attention was drawn to the gaping fae who seemed to be pretty out of it.

"What's wrong with him?" Cayden looked over his shoulder feeling a bit guilty.

"I...may have attacked him ...and slit my wrist in front of him." Lavar threw a look at him and Cayden flushed. He couldn't have helped his reaction if he'd tried, the prince had been pushing all his major buttons since they got here.

"He said something. I didn't agree with it. " Cayden said. Lavar rolled his eyes, but didn't scold him. He knew Cayden must have been pushed pretty hard for him to attack their charge. He dropped it and changed the subject.

"When are we leaving?"

"We have to leave pretty soon, you were pretty loud when you woke up." Lavar felt a flash of guilt, but pushed it aside in the face of more important thoughts.

"Is he stabilized enough for travel?" He gestured towards their fallen ally." Cayden nodded a grim look.

"He'll have to be, because I have a feeling we won't be able to come back." Lavar gathered up his bag from Cayden and strapped it firmly to his back. He went over to the fae price and began checking him over, saw the forming bruise around his neck and looked back at Cayden fussing over his stabilizing spells. Cayden must have been really pissed to leave a lasting bruise on a fae who could self heal in seconds.

"What did you say to him? He never gets this angry." Lavar asked the prince as he cast protective spells on the fae's clothes. Fali grimaced hesitating, but a look at the steel in the grey eyes he spoke.

"I complained about how he was treating me, and he exploded. He was...upset that you all had been hurt protecting me, and promised that if you died I would follow shorty after." Lavar was this close to spluttering in surprise. Cayden really thought of him as a friend if he would kill a fae Prince for them.

"I see." He didn't speak after that and soon they were ready to leave. They gathered around one specific part, Cayden began splitting the wood and sent out a revealing spell and signaled it was clear before they fully exited the tree. They quickly began making their way sweeping their eyes back and forth, but the forest was oddly quiet and Cayden and Lavar were getting edgy by the time the drop point became visible.

When they began to slow, Fali complained. Too loud, and it was hell. Endless streams of people and their spells surrounding them. Cayden and Lavar immediately blocked Lucas and Fali a shield surrounding them in a bubble as it was battered by a constant litany of spells. There were only two of them able to fight and they could have manged against the horde if they didn't have two people as dead weight.

"Cayden?!" Lavar held in the fear as best as he could. This wasn't his first battle, but it was his first battle being so outnumbered with injured and useless dead weight.

Cayen could see the drop point from here. If he could just get them to that point they'd be okay. They'd be okay. He searched for a solution as he tried to count the number of opponents. He found several, each one a little more impossible than the last.

"Can you fight with me for a minute? Cast a Golden Gate on them?" Lavar considered it briefly before nodding. It was better than any plan he'd come up with and truly they didn't have a choice.

"I can do that. How long?" Cayden sighed and brought out his staff holding it across is body. Lavar brought out his whip, similar to Cayden's but with very important difference.

"Long enough." The shield dropped as another one snapped around the floating Lucas and Fali. The spells slowed as if surprised and that was all the time they needed. Cayden sung the staff away from his body a wave of wind following the tip. A row of Roton (row-ton) people went flying into the trees shattering bones and breaking necks. He swirled it around his body faster and faster and faster until a small tornado wound its way towards the one side of the trail head. Some idiot cast a fire spell and it was no longer a normal tornado. The heat was like a miniature sun on their right side. It cast shadows on the trees and made the Rotons look that much more menacing.

Lavar tore through the ranks with his whip, it being magically enlarged to fling as far as he wanted. That and he could channel fire magic through it. He wrapped it around trees behind the ranks using it to collapse trees on their unsuspecting backs. It was working so far to keep them from getting to close. It finally gave way when one lucky warrior managed to distract both boys by getting close to their shielded charges. That was their mistake because suddenly the Rotons were up close and personal. Lavar had to change his whip to his knives in an impressive display of multitasking.

Cayden began using small tricks and hand to hand combat but they were soon overwhelmed when they couldn't go all out. They were backed up to the Golden Gate shield trying their best to block the attempts to break it down, but they too couldn't do big magic because the backslash from their spells would do the work for their enemy.

"This isn't going to work!" Lavar sounded frustrated as he stabbed one of the Rotons through the eye .

"No really?" Cayden spat sarcastically. He put his staff through the throat one one using the dead body as a projectile.

"Well I don't see you making a solution!" Lavar spun and drop kicked another one. Of course this was the moment the Golden Gate fell. The backlash was horrifying. It sent everyone flying, including Lucas and Fali. As if in slow motion Cayden and Lavar watched as Lucas fell to the ground, both instinctively reaching out their magic, both not getting their in time. Lucas's previously fractured rib became an outer rib joined by another 2 others, blood pooling from him in a gushing river. If they didn't get to the fae soon Lucas would die, and that was not going to happen. Not now.

Cayden used the dazed opponents to his advantage sprinting to Lucas followed closely by Lavar. Cayden summoned Fali from where he had fallen doing a quick diagnosing spell. He was concussed with bruised rubs and bruised skin. Ultimately he was fine, so Cayden turned his attention back to his failing friend.

"Lavar do you trust me?"

"Always." With my life. The unspoken words were what convinced Cayden that his decision was the right one.

"Okay then. I will see you on the other side." Lavar whipped around just in time to be magically flung onto the trail head along with Lucas and Fali. It was only when he saw the sprocket too late that his eyes widened and understanding crossed his face.

"CAYDEN DON-" He was cut off as blue gray magic took them away. Cayden soon found himself alone and surrounded by hostile glares and smirks. A particularly cocky fighter taunted him from somewhere in the crowd.

"You just sent away the only help you have. Wakin must be lowering it's standards to let idiots like you out on missions." Cayden gripped his staff tightly before a smirk of his own worked its way onto his face.

"No. I sent away the only thing that stopped me from letting loose." Smirks were fading in uncertainty but Cayden didn't give them much time to be confused. Swirling his staff around his body sparks danced across the length of the wood. They all watched it warily for good reason. They didn't expect for the attack to come from the back.

CRACK!

Lightning bolts rained down from the sky in controlled bursts. Cayden had been working hard to improve his control since the battle at Riddle Mansion and it showed. His eyes were a mixture of green and amber as he called up fierce winds and lightning bolts. Spells were redirected to the side or back onto the company. If they weren't decimated by the lightning bolts they fell pray to the electrical staff itself. Cayden moved through the crowd of people trying to send bursts of electricity through fatal parts of the body and make his way to the portkey zone. He himself had several cuts and bruises, he could feel the blood pulses out of the wounds at a sluggish pace.

He needed to get to the portkey zone before the signature faded.

When they appeared in the courtyard of the palace, the first thing the guards heard was

"N'T! CAYDEN!" And then they surrounded the three people who had appeared in a high security area. Whispers immediately started as they recognized the prince.

"Send word to the royal family! The prince is retrieved!" There was a scuffle as several men broke away from the circle and darted into the castle so fast they blurred. Seconds later fae in white and green robes practically materialized in front of them scanning them with their eyes, shooting a stabilizing and time freezing spell only master healers know, before taking hold of Fali and beginning to walk away. Lavar went to follow them with the floating Lucas when he was stopped.

"We are gonna have to ask you to wait." Lavar stared at them waiting for someone to say April fools or laugh or something to show that they weren't actually going to leave Lucas like this.

"My ally is bleeding out and you are going to leave us out here!? " One of the fae a red head with cold blue eyes spoke up calmly.

"My brother takes precedent over your ally. That is protocol and personal favor." Lavar just stared at them for what seemed like forever before a sound of articulate rage ripped itself from his throat. He could feel his claws and fangs pus their way out, a sign if any of how angry he was. The fae prince and people tensed but they needn't have worried. Lavar wasn't nearly insane enough to attacks them. Verbally or otherwise.

Cayden didn't have that problem they found out a minute later.

Cayden barely held onto his lunch as he forcefully apparated using Lavar's magic signature and Lucas' blood. He appeared next to Lavar and a floating Lucas. He looked around expecting to be in a hospital wing or a field medic site only to met with swords at all sides. He immediately raised his hands in surrender, raising an eyebrow.

"Name and reason for visit." Again the red headed prince spoke. He scanned the newcomer dismissing the scratches and bruises as he saw them before finally meeting eyes with Cayden.

"Name. And. Reason for Visit." He enunciated each word carefully.

"Cayden Vorn. I am the leader of the unit sent to retrieve Fali." His lip curled slightly a reaction not unnoticed by each fae present. The redheaded fae stiffened before curtly introducing himself.

"I am Prince Kiya, older brother to Prince Fali." A look of realization crossed Cayden's face but to most everyone surprise he did not bow. He did cock an eyebrow and make a pointed comment.

"I see. Well Prince Kiya, now that we know who I am lets get this show on the road. The healers should know that Luca-"

"I am not taking you to the healers at this point and time. I ask that you remain here while we check over Fali." Cayden released a breath that sounded like hair being let out of a tire.

"I see. " Kiya felt a tingle shoot up his spine as he felt the boys angry magic pulse like an angry heartbeat.

"Thank you for underst-" He was cut off as he was blown back until he crashed into the palace wall. The human boy had let out a pulse of raw magic keeping anybody from getting near.

He and his 'unit' were gone in the blink of an eye and Kiya struggled to sit up. He managed to stagger to his feet and began to quickly make his way to the infirmary where he was sure the boys had headed. He made it just in time to see Cayden blow through the infirmary doors like the enchantments made for times just like this weren't there.

The human, Cayden must have known he was there because there was a clear barrier separating him from the room containing the healers, his brother, an injured werewolf, and two angry beings.

"I hear that you have refused to treat my friend until you are sure that he is healed." The human cast three spell in quick succession. "There the concussion and bruised rib he is suffering from is healed. Now let's turn to my friend who is dying because his bones are outside of his body, hmmm?" A rather brave healer, an old one who had lived through many wars as Kia knew spoke up.

"And what is your stage of healing training?" He inquired politely. Genim was always polite. That made him scary, even to the head of the royal family, which was why it was a surprise that Cayden wasn't immediately intimidated.

"War, in which I was both warrior and healer." Genim stared him down, refusing to budge. Cayden sighed and suddenly Genim was convulsing on the ground as electric shocks went through his body. Healers murmured and whispered as they watched their fiercest and most capable defender go down.

"Either heal my friend, right now, or I will do my very best to bring the roof down around our heads and we will all die anyway." They all just stared at him in disbelief as the insane human forced them to work on the werewolf. They had Lucas stable and healed, to be fully recovered in 2 weeks time within 10 minutes. It made Cayden disgusted and he dismissed them with a flick of is fingers, also letting up the healer he'd taken down.

"Thank you." Kia who had been joined by his mother at some point in time watched all this silently, Kia nonplussed, and the Queen unreadable. When the barrier finally came down the royals and surrounded both boys who sat beside the hospital bed of the werewolf. Cayden didn't look away from his friend as swords and magic were aimed at him.

"Cayden Vorn and ally, you are required to come with us." Kia's head guard stated imperiously a hand reaching for Lavar's shoulder. Cayden stood and in one fluid movement was standing between the guard and his friend. The guards hand was flat to his chest and he could feel magic leaving the guards hand. He felt as if his chest had seized and he struggled to breath. The guards smug expression faded as he watched the human convulse before falling still, slumping against the vampire. He turned to the Queen an apology forming on his lips when he stiffened and collapsed sideways.

"Asshole." Cayden rolled his neck and shoulder. He pinned the Royal family with a glare that could freeze ice. The Queen stepped forward only for the human's magic to spike violently. She stilled even though Cayden knew for a fact that she could have killed him long ago if she wished. Kia felt heat spark across his senses as the human dared threatened his mother. Kia shook his head, now was not the time to be attracted to somebody no matter how compelling they looked, and how enticing his magic was.

"What do you wish to accomplish by being overly violent?" She was quiet and Cayden really couldn't look at her. It was painful to see her face, knowing who she resembled. Red hair that fell in beautiful waves and green eyes that were colder than ice. To see that face looking at him like that...it invoked a vulnerability he didn't like.

He reached for his anger instead.

"Me? Woman, I was not the one to refuse treatment, I was not the one to pull whatever magic trick that dude just pulled, and I sure as hell did not react overly violent. If I was being overly violent I would have killed the old fae for withholding treatment and I would have killed Mr. Sly over their for even thinking to try that trick on Lavar. "

"And yet you come back from retrieving my son, who is injured and more withdrawn in himself than I have seen since he was a babe." Cayden snorted. He could care less that he was apparently talking to the Queen of the Fae.

"Your son is injured because he couldn't keep his pants buckled, and the people who were hosting us a leaving feast decided to blow up the dining hall." The Queen's icy facade cracked for the first time and her voice was curiously blank.

"They tried to kill him? I will see their family killed so that they know what they almost took from me. They will realize and then I will kill them." She sounded coldly satisfied with the little scheme she cooked up only for it to be shattered seconds later.

"Yes let's do that. Let's take another mother's son from her, a mother's daughter, because it is all just because they almost killed your spoiled son." Cayden scoffed. Kia watched this human boy trade barbs sharper than his sword with disbelief. He never once that this kind of situation would happen much less actually possible.

"I'm sure for such a young boy , it must be hard understand the love you hold for your child, the feeling of complete and utter unconditional love, the desire to preserve that innocence forever." She spoke in a way that spoke of superior knowledge that said I know better than you on this matter, and it ground on Cayden's nerve and he said something that just slipped out.

"The need to protect that innocence, to nurture it until it is impossible to do so. The want to just hold them and stare at them forever, to suspend that moment of time endlessly. The knowledge that for them, you would not just die for them, you would kill, you would live. Yes it is so hard for me to understand that, because clearly such a young boy could not know of it." The Queen just looked at him her eyes wide in shock and realization. Lavar was choking on air and Kiya was floored. Fali...Fali felt shame and shock overwhelm him. He passed out where he was on a hospital bed. For once no one spared him a glance.

Cayden just felt so tired all of the sudden. Just...so tired. He closed his eyes and inhaled before locking eyes with the Queen for the first time since he saw what her face looked like. Cayden ignored Lavar's reaction. This wasn't the time or place for this.

"So you go ahead and do that, take that from another mother, instead of being grateful that your son yet lives, such as his life is. May we be left alone? We need to rest before we go back to school." Cayden made it more of a statement rather than a question. Nevertheless the Queen nodded and gestured sharply and suddenly the room was empty of any besides Cayden and his friends. Cayden dipped his head as exhaustion threatened to overwhelm him.

He turned to find the closest bed only to find Lavar behind him a pointed look on his face. He telepathically asked a question. Cayden sighed and nodded. Lavar 's eyes widened and he exhaled harshly running a hand down his face.

"You -"

"Don't! Just..Don't."

"...Okay. I won't." Relieved Cayden closed his eyes and drifted off.

Oh My! What was the question Lavar asked? Why didn't Cayden want to talk about it?


	5. Chapter 5

They prepared to leave for Wakin the next morning, Lucas being stable now. Cayden and Lavar eagle eyed everyone who touched the werewolf, their protectiveness apparent for all the fae to see. Cayden eyed the one non medic fae that had entered a few minutes ago and seemed to be struggling through the bustle of the hospital room. The medics were hustling to make sure that the werewolf was truly healthy because of the fear that if he wasn't, the white haired human would kill them.

When the fae finally managed to reach the group, he brushed away invisible lint and cleared his throat. Cayden raised his eyebrow and the fae flushed.

"Her Majesty requires you to come before her in the council room." Cayden stood followed by Lavar only for the fae to clear his throat again. He blinked rapidly before speaking.

"S-she only wants the human." Cyaden sighed.

"The Queen requires me, or the Queen and Council?" The responding silence was answer enough. Councils were never good things. At least none of the councils Cayden had met.

"If anyone makes a negative move, I want you to escape with extreme prejudiced okay?" Lavar nodded and sat in the chair leering at a skittish Healer who squeaked.

"Okay. Lead the way." Cayden was sure as they strode down the hallway they made an interesting picture. Him in his dirty jeans and leather jacket, with the fae in clean white robes. They came to a stop in front of to silver double doors edged in delicate gold vines. It was beautiful if a bit pretentious. The messenger knocked on the door with an almost immediate 'Come in' following. He opened the door and gestured for Cayden to walk in alone.

Of course.

He walked to the middle of the room and looked around before settling on the Queen in the middle.

"Your Majesty. You called?" She quirked her lips nodding.

"I did, Cayden Vorn. Do you know why you have been summoned before us?" She asked regally her chin tilted upwards.

"I have a rough idea, but I'd rather hear the reason from one of you." Cayden gestured widely at the group of fae around him.

"You are here to be debriefed on anything relevant to the retrieval of the Prince to assure the Court that everything was conducted as it should be." Cayden felt a spark of irritation, and squashed it.

"Just for curiousness sake, what happens if you are not satisfied with my answers?" The room chilled at least 20 degrees cooler. Cayden could see the magics of the room turn sharp.

"I see. Okay what do you want to know?" The queen sat back a gratified look on her face.

"How old are you?"

"17." Shock was on many of there faces.

"Your parents let you into battle this young?" Cayden felt a spark of annoyance and hurt. It sucked major cajones that she shared a face with his dead mother.

"In my world I am of age." Still he could see it bothered them that their Prince's chosen protector was so young. But the queen let it go.

"What was my son's condition when you first made contact with him?"

"He was fine. Bored. Impatient." Much like Cayden was now.

"When did you know that your escorts were hostile?" This came from the right of the queen, Kiya speaking up.

"A few minutes after we landed. " Several scoffs echoed in the quiet room. A scathing voice from somewhere to the right spoke.

"And you didn't immediately act on that suspicion?" Cayden turned to look at the one who spoke. A fae with black hair past his shoulders and eyes a milky white. His card said his name Juin.

"If we had acted on it then, if we had acted on our suspicions we risked two outcomes happening. One, they claim we attacked them without reason, causing us and your Prince to be left behind as prisoners. Two, we kill them, but the ones waiting at the hotel are alerted something is wrong, and they kill the Prince before we reach them. So I thought it best to wait."

"And you were appointed leader of your unit why?" Kiya spoke again, seemingly oddly critical. "You are a human, your companions are a vampire and werewolf, two species who are more used to a violent lifestyle than their human counterparts. Why would they defer to you?" Cayden resisted the urge to grip the bridge of his nose.

"I am human, that is true. It is not true however that they are more experienced than I in battle. Lavar, the vampire has been in 3 Blood feuds. Lucas, the werewolf, has been in 1 pack dispute. I, the human, have been in a war. I have lot count of the battles I've been in." Disbelieving looks were traded among the council.

"What led up to the explosion in the dining hall?"

"Korn had offered to show us back to our rooms. When I declined knowing that there was an ambush waiting outside, he immediately knew that I was on to them. We then proceeded to fight and make our way out. That is when I learned that your Prince didn't know any defensive spells. It was...hindering." Cayden was irritated with the constant questions and decided that he had an easy way to solve this.

"How about I sow you my memories? That would be much better yes?" The queen nodded after a moment deliberation. Taking a breath Cayden concentrated and started to pull a long thick string of silver wet magic from his head. It flowed into a oval before it expanded to show the boys walking into the dining hall laughing.

The council watched as the human laughed his face more enchanting now that he didn't have a scowl or blank mask. They waited for it get to the right part shifting anxiously.

"Ah my fiends, I'm afraid it is time for us to make our excuses. Let us escort you back to your rooms." Cayden flicked a finger at his allies and Lavar prepared his magic.

"There's no need for that! I'm sure you're very tired Korn, after organizing this dinner for us we are very grateful!" Cayden gave a sunny smile, but Korn's smile faded away and he sat back in his chair from where he'd began to rise. After a moment of silence Cayden spoke confusion coloring his tone.

"Korn? What's the ma-" Korn cut him off sitting in his chair watching them like a hawk.

"How long have you known?" Memory Cayden dropped his friendly expression, his smile and relaxed posture fading like a setting sun.

"Since the trail." Korn made an impressed sound.

"Clever boy. Then you know you are trapped here on Sector 6. You will not make it out alive." Cayden cocked his head.

"That is a possibility." Cayden spoke softly. Tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It seemed to hover as the men looked each other in the eye before suddenly everything was moving. Cayden flipped the table just as spells slammed where his head would have been. Hearing a pained gasp he whipped his head around and saw Lucas gripping his shoulder as blood poured from a whole that wasn't supposed to be there.

The memory Cayden hissed as he saw the wound on his fallen friend.

"How's your healing magic, Luc?" Lucas shook his head.

"Decent when I can concentrate." Memory Cayden cussed before beginning to run a basic healing rune along the wound.

"We are going to have a talk about this when we get home, Lucas Tran."

"Yes mother." Cayden rolled his eyes at the smart alec response. Lucas crawled behind Cayden to where they could reach Lavar and Fali. The other two were fine and hiding behind a thick marble column that was being chipped away slowly. Cayden crouched a few feet away and whistled lowly, Lavar head snapping from where he'd been looking around.

"When I say go, I'm shield, I want all of you to be my hitter. Okay? Switch out when needed." Lavar nodded before his nose twitched and he looked at Lucas who nodded. Scowling Lavar nodded a bit more firmly. Cayden got on his haunches ready to go. He paused and listened for a pause in the shooting. 1..2..3..4...5...

"Go." He stood and had a shield 3 times there size, eliminating sniper angles. Cayden began to walk forward with Fali between his shoulder blades and with Lucas' and Lavar keeping a hand each on his shoulders. They began casting heavy spells, exploding floors and heads in the same breath. Cayden took a moment to extend his magic to Fali to scan his health magic wise. So far the prince was fine. And since he was fine, why should he not help?

"Fali, I want you to start casting every harmful spell you know." When no answer came, he growled.

"Fali." He saw the boy's unease and waited impatiently as they slowly made their way out of the inn.

"I uh I don't know any harmful spells." Taking a breath, Cayden whipped around to fling a serpensortsia at the hall with lightning fast moves. He pushed all the magical strength he could into and with a loud thud a basilisk landed in the hall. The air itself felt like it paused as everyone as everything stopped, to stare at the creature. Cayden took the oppritunity of silence for what it was.

"Come on, come on." They all sprinted out the front door, and had almost made it when a a blast threw them in the air. They landed painfully and Cayden immediately groaned but started to get up. This is where his battle experience was an advantage. He got on his hands and knees and looked for his allies and charge. Fali was groaning nearby but overall okay.

The council watched as the human scurried over to is friends when he saw them injured. They watched him pause before shooting to his feet and casting spells on everyone before beginning to leave from where they had fallen.

"Keep up or get left behind." Spluttering Fali scrambled to keep up with retreating boy.

"I know you don't like me, but you have no right or excuse to treat me like this!" The price said as he leveled with the human. Cayden's face twisted into a mask of rage. Turning sharply he caught the prince by the throat and backed him up to a tree. He hoisted him up so that he struggled against Cayden's hand, gasping for air.

The council lost it. Their voices screamed at Cayden who took it all with a stoic face until the queen finally spoke, the council instinctively quieted down.

"We shall continue, so that we can see if there was a reason for the human to lose his mind. " The memory had paused as soon as somebody had began to speak.

"No excuse? I may not have the right, but I have a fucking reason to leave your ass here for His Leadership. If it were not for your spoiled ass sleeping with the wrong people, being an arrogant fool in the first place MY FRIENDS WOULD NOT BE DYING!" Cayden yelled into his face. Fali gulped and his eyes went to the floating bodies.

"You have a mother. A father, siblings. You have food, clothes, and a place to sleep every night. You have all that and you still take more. What was it you said earlier? They can't touch me because my mom would start a war and they know it?" Cayden growled and Fali felt the beginnings of shame.

"She would. She would because she loves you, but that war would have killed thousands. Thousands of mothers who love their sons, thousands of families that just want to live in peace. But because you couldn't keep it in your pants, their family dies. Just like that. And that...that is why I don't like you. If my friends die, I will kill you." Dropping the now blue fae, Falli began sucking in air as the words circled in his head.

"Did you just threaten me?"

"No I gave you a promise and if they die you will follow right after them." Fali quickly found a problem with that plan and scrambled to exploit it.

"If you appear without me your dead, or you'd be close to it. You wouldn't be able to go home or go to your school." Cayden's eyes glinted madly with dark humor.

"If I lose my friends I will welcome death, I have no home, and school means nothing without them." He crushed that hope of blackmail cruelly. Fali shuddered nodding quickly.

"I don't care if you stay there and die, but if you're coming with me get up. Now."

The memory faded and the council sat in silence, telepathically communicating their opinions on the boy's memory. Finally the queen jerked her hand sharply and they came to a decision.

"Cayden Vorn we shall not punish you this day, as we understand you were under some distress when you attacked our prince." Cayden resisted the urge to roll his eyes but nodded his head instead.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He was obviously dismissed. He began to turn towards the door but was stopped by a hand grabbing his hand. He whipped around to see Kiya holding it, looking as if he was frozen.

"Ahem." The Queen cleared her throat a happy look on her face. The council was murmuring loudly behind her.

Kiya seemed to snap out of it blinking rapidly.

"I shall escort you to your friends. " Warily eyeing the fire fae Cayden waited for him to lead the way out of the door. He wasn't turning his back to strange acting fae. It was a silent walk back to the infirmary Kiya opening and closing his mouth at odd intervals. Cayden however was content with the silence and continued on that way until he could see his friends again. Kiya watched as tension he hadn't seen bled from the boy's-man's shoulders.

"Lucas are you good?" The werewolf who Kiya hadn't met yet nodded. His black eyes watching the boy.

"Yeah I'm good. Derek and Henry are never going to let me live this down." Cayden laughed, a small one, but still a laugh. Kia watched as light bounced off the now black hair before looking away. This should not be affecting him this much. Though he'd thought Cayden was gorgeous before now, it just hadn't been the right time.

"That's inevitable. Just accept it Luc and it won't be as irritating." The werewolf rolled his eyes before laughing too.

"Lavar you got the portkey?" The vampire nodded blue eyes glinting as he watched his friends. Lucas got down from the bed stretching his newly healed muscles only wincing a bit. Cayden resisted the urge to hold on to the boy's arm knowing that if he did that Lucas would be pissed off to the extreme. They boys positioned themselves where they were back to back in a tight circle.

"Lotus." And like that they were gone. Kia felt unbalanced, as if his world had decided to go faster. Truthfully it was a a bit like that but still. He didn't even hear his mom walk up.

"Him? Of all beings?" Kia bristled only to calm down when she chuckled.

"You're going to have your hands full with that one." Kia sighed but wisely didn't say anything. He knew it was true.

They appeared back in Murdock's classroom and shield in place as they landed. Spells battered their shield before cutting off abruptly. They waited another second before dropping their shields.

"Alright class that's what you should do when dropping out of a portkey. " They had landed smack in the middle of an active class. They'd knew there was a chance of it happening and had prepared.

"You three go to my office, I'll be there after class to debrief you." Without acknowledging the professor they climbed the stairs to the werewolf's room. Murdock watched them go with a sigh before turning back to his class. A scowl instantly appeared.

"Turner! I know you know better than that!"

Finally after being debriefed by the professors and Headmaster they were allowed to go to their rooms and given a day off from school. Cayden couldn't find it in himself to protest when they followed him to his room. He had enough room for them all to have their own bed after all. He opened the door to find Derek and Henry sleeping on the couch in the living room.

Heaving a sigh and wondering when he had collected a posse he levitated the demons to float behind them. He began conjuring beds for each of them and gently set the demons on a shared bed. If he was to go by Fred and George's example, twins were inseperable in everything.

"Ya'll just choose a bed. I'll see ya'll in the morning." Cayden sunk into the bed with a sigh and vanished his shirt and pants into his laundry basket. He felt the covers snake their way up his body and relaxed even further, drifting quickly into dreamland. He was just beginning to touch Morpheus' Land when he felt wight dip wither side of him. He tensed tighter than a bow string as arms slithered across his back. He laid rigid as Lucas and Lavar settled i on his sides. He was never more aware of the scars that marred every inch of his back. His back wasn't really skin anymore, just scar tissue. The rest of his body was covered in scars but not like his back, and they were touching them!

"Relax. Cayden, we will not hurt you, and your scars do not bother us." He made soothing noises, and usually Cayden would have bristled at being treated like an animal but it was actually working in calming his shot nerves.

He slowly relaxed in their embrace and drifted off ignoring his screaming paranoria. He was going to trust them until they proved he shouldn't.

When he woke the next morning he laughed. A full body laugh that shook the whole bed. Lavar and Lucas woke up with a start only to start laughing too. Sometime during the night the twins had migrated to the bed and curled at the bottom of the bed tangled in their legs. Laughing Cayden squirmed his way out of bed ignoring the boys protest. He made his way down the wooded path to his kitchen ad quickly scrambled 10 eggs and dished it out into individual plates. He scooped up some ham and beef into Lucas', mixed his blood into Lavar's and sprinkled cheese over the demon twins.

Quickly making his way back to his bedroom, he left the trail to see Lucas wrestling the twins with Lavar calling out insults to both sides. He chuckled causing the match to stop quickly as they all swiveled to look at him.

"Foooooooood!" Derek came charging over to Cayden followed quickly by his brother.

"Stop!" It was almost comical how quickly both boys froze in place. Smiling at them he handed them their plates. Nodding their thanks they sat on the bed to begin eating. He quickly handed their plates to Lavar and Lucas. He sat down with his own plate and began munching happily as he sat surrounded by his friends. A choking noise quickly drew his attention to Lavar who had choked on his first bite.

"Is it good?" Lavar swallowed his bite and nodded slowly. Satisfied Cayden continued eating, once again oblivious to the things he did.

"So since we have the day off, I'd figured we could spend it together? As friends?" The whole table stilled. He waited with baited breath for their reactions fear gripping his chest as the seconds passed. He hadn't called anyone friend besides Lavar and it wasn't offered lightly. Suddenly they started eatting grins the size of the table overtaking their faces.

"Sure man, it'll be a bro's day out!" Henry smirked with his twins with Lucas nodding eagerly. Cayden felt happiness and contentment infuse his chest.

"Great! I heard about this great club in the 4th dimension and I figured we could go dancing?" Eager nods from the other four were all the answer he needed. He grinned and didn't bother holding back the feeling of joy in his heart.

The music pumped and banged and Cayden felt it rush through his system and it manifested in all his limbs twitching as he bounced in line. He wanted to dance. His antsy movements were eyed by all the people around him a couple of them snickering. Cayden felt his limbs twitching and his feelings of wildness grew. He grinned at the bouncer flashing all his teeth and his now violet eyes twinkling brightly as he felt the magic energy from in the club.

The bouncer flashed pearly white fangs and let him through with a laugh. Cayden laughed with him before winking.

"If you get off your shift soon come find me, handsome." His friends followed him shocked, having never heard him talk like that.

"What? I came here to have fun, and I want to have fun." Finally his friends relaxed smirking.

"Hell yeah!" Of course the twins agreed heavily with his perspective. They melded with the crowd of people dancing in tight packs against each other. Cayden let his body move, grinding and dancing with strangers just letting the bass pound and vibrate his bones till he couldn't contain his joyful whoop of excited air. He laughed feeling euphoria he only ever got from his element and dancing. Laughing he spun letting little static shocks run across his skin in a play of magic.

He spun again only to be caught by the waist by two very strong hands. He opened his eyes to see the bouncer from before smiling down at him with leering black eyes.

"Hey beautiful, my shift just ended." Cayden grinned and ground against the man in a sensual move that caused the man to smirk.

"Can you keep up darlin?" Cayden let a bit of his gutter accent slip and the man's eyes darkened, if that was even possible.

"You think I can't?" Cayden drifted backwards as if to dance away only for the vampire to follow him.

"I think we'll find out, yes?" The vampire answered with a dance move that had Cayden laughing as the euphoria was brought up again. He danced with everything he had and demanded more from his partner. He left the vampire in awe and impressed as he actually felt out of breath for the first time in centuries. They danced and drank and danced more. Cayden hadn't felt this young in a long time.

Of course it was due to be sabotaged wasn't it?

There was the sound of a multiple pops and suddenly everybody was surging backwards as they created a circle around the people who apparated into the crowd. Even the music had stopped. One of the people stepped forward, a man with blond hair and purple eyes that made Cayden instantly change his eyes to blue.

"Why'd ya'll stop? I know ya'll not going to stop me from partying are ya?" The silence continued as the tension spiked. Cayden felt his friends gather around him and the still unnamed bouncer. He turned to the man, fully sober and serious.

"What's your name?" The vampire eyed him oddly.

"Seriously?" Cayden curled his lip at the man, his demeanor completely different from the teasing human he'd just been not 3 minutes ago.

"...Thom."

"Have you seen that man before?" The bouncer eyed him before shaking his head.

"This is my first night as the bouncer here." Cayden shifted and nudged Lucas who in turn began to whistled lowly in several off tunes. The tunes were mirrored and returned by handful of people in the club including Cayden. The crew who had appeared in the club turned around in circles trying to find the sound. The off key note was one of many ways to find out if there were any Wakin students present. There were maybe 7 Wakin students here. Cayden, Lucas, Lavar, Derek, Henry, and two others. It would have to do in a pinch if it needed to happen.

"Stop that whistling! Now I came here to party, and you grugs ain't about to kill my buzz. Ladies I'm available, and tonight...so are you." He gestured his men forward who grabbed a woman or two each with the women struggling weakly. Cayden caught the resignation on the people's face. This apparently was not the first time something of this nature had happened, and that thought was proven correct not 5 seconds later.

"Come on Monica, don't be like that, I thought we had fun together? DJ start that music, man!" He leered at the woman who cringed in disgust. Cayden looked around hoping against hope that it wouldn't be up to him to step up. He had just gotten back from a life threatening mission, this was getting ridiculous. But nobody stepped forward and Cayden just wanted to go back to the school, because really? Why was it always him? It was like he was some kind of Gary- Stu! Casting out his mind he tapped all the Wakin student's mind walls, asking for entrance. When it was granted he laid out his idea and got agreement from all them after grumbling from his friends that went along the lines of Cyaden's thoughts.

'I know I know.'

'Cayden, we just got home, we came to relax!

Yeah, man this sucks!

'We can't let them be terrorized even if we would rather just walk away. I won't ask you to help me if you don't want to.'

'...that hurts man.'

'Yeah Cayden, we're your friends!

'Let's just do this.' Casting a look at the bouncer Cayden leaned forward and and spoke into his ear.

"It was nice meeting you but we gotta go." Without waiting for a response Caudn slipped away followed by his friends. The bouncer watched as they slipped in to the bathroom unnoticed by all, most still having their attention on the strutting of the prick in front. The vampire pinched his nose and sighed. He'd have to deal with these upstarts and he hated that after hiding out for decades that he was going to blow his cover for these punks. He stepped forward only to spin back around when their was a tremendous bang behind him.

Exiting the bathroom was a couple of stumbling drunks who were laughing and stumbling looking like they were a stones drop from passing out. Grumbling internally at this new complication, Thom prepared to have to save them too.

Then one of the drunks looked around blearily and the bouncer almost laughed.

It was the boy from before, the one who dance rather invitingly and smelled wonderful. He had not been that drunk seconds ago, and he watched as they stumbled and the boy fell causing obnoxious laughter from his group. They stumbled some more before finally getting to their feet.

" 'den, you jus' fell!" One of the boys on the right laughed as if it was the funniest thing ever. 'Den, who was apparently the human, snorted and shakily pushed him away, electric yellow hair falling in his verdant eyes.

"S-so?" One off the others, one with purple hair and black eyes suddenly lurched to a stop causing the others to trip up.

"Man, Lu-lu!"

"L'lucas!" Lucas craned his head round and round sluggishly.

"What h'ppened to th' mooosic?" He slurred finally as his unfocused eyes swiveled around all the faces watching them in horrified silence.

"That was my question." The lead prick had approached with his buddies and their chosen victims. He scanned them with contempt heavy in his eyes.

"You are a sorry lot aren't you? Party a little too hard?" All 5 of the boy's lit up comically and Thom muffled his laugh.

"Party! There's a party?!"

" 'Arty! I wanna do tha' "

"Where's th' Partiiii?"

"Here tha' Burt? 'e said he'd throwin a 'arty!" Lead prick cut in the excited slurs with a snarl.

"Yes there's a party and you are interrupting it with your dumb asses." The human straightened with a kicked look on his face as if the words had truly cut him deeply.

"Tha' watn't nice! Yous a meaaanieee!" He sniffled and slurred, with his companions patting his back with pitying noises and words. Prick gave a disbelieving chuckle sharing looks with his crew before he took a fistful of the human's shirt and lifted him of the ground. The human flailed and whined with his friends looking up dumbly.

"Wotcha doin' way up there, 'Ayen? This stupid comment came form Lucas.

"You have interrupted my party,I was going to have some fun with Monica and her friends, but you cut in and that..just..isn't...done." With every word he drove his fist into the humans stomach. On the last punch the human spit blood. Thom began to consider that the alcohol really had hit their systems at the wrong time. He even began to gather magic to help when he caught the grin on the human's face.

"So sorry about your party, mate. I'm afraid it ain't about to get better." The human wrapped his legs around the arm holding him air and twisted while pulling. There was a sickening rip and the entire club stared as skin split along the pricks arm, rendering it useless. Arching back, the human landed in a crouch in front of his suddenly sober companions.

They didn't pause to let them react, and what followed was easily qualified as a slaughter as the 5 boys took on the dozen or so men. After each man was defeated one of the boys would apparate out and reappear emptied handed, solving the vague worry he had of a mess.

In no time at all the club was clear and the music started up again, with dancing and alcohol flowing once again. Thom was left blinking and wondering at the efficiency of the boys. He caught sight of the boys making their way to the exit and followed swiftly.

He stopped them just before they left.

"Going to leave so soon after your victory?" The group stopped and turned and recognition flashed across the human's face.

"Thom, right? Well our buzz is officially gone, we came here to get away from fighting and ended up doing it anyways so we're going home." Thom was surprised to feel true regret for a second before he pushed it away.

"And tonight's fighters names are? The owner will want to know, so he can thank you." This was apparently the wrong thing to say as the human stiffened.

He have a stiff smile and backed away towards the door.

"That's okay, we need to be going. It wasn't a problem to help, It was nice meeting you." They disappeared through the door and were gone between one breath and the next, leaving him feeling somewhat frustrated.

He'd find out himself then. He always did.

Cayden sighed as Yevik once again assigned him an errand to run and get some obscure plant from some back alley dealer. He'd been sending Cayden out of the school for tasks lately and it was really beginning to piss him off.

He'd sent him to dimension 7 Sector 5 this time. It had beautiful cosmetics, with a rather grimy underground that had taken a little...convincing to get Cayden access to. He'd gotten the Yill Sac Plant and was swiftly making his way to the exit.

He just needed to make it to the exit before any of the men woke up and managed to find back up. He had the exit in sight when hands grabbed his shoulders.

Damn it.

Twisting his shoulders and circling magic around the unknown attacker he clocked one and kneed the other, with them down and knocked out. He stared at them searching for the emblem that would mark them as the back alley dealer Cayden had to take down. Seeing no mark on them, he assumed they had just wanted to rob him and dismissed it beginning to make his journey back.

"Psst! Hey!" Turning sharply he found a hunched figure huddling in an alcove. Blinking he resisted the urge to rub away the image he saw. That couldn't be who he thought it was. Not out here alone. He couldn't be that stupid.

Nah.

But just to be sure...

"Fali?" The hesitation was all the answer he needed and he sighed, a huge expulsion of air not unlike that of a bull. Hands on his hips he stalked forward with a furious look on his face. He reminded Fali heavily of his grandmother who had scolded him with that exact posture that just screamed 'you were in trouble'.

"Hi, Cayden Vorn." He found himself at a loss for words despite the fact that he'd been the one to seek the boy out. He started the two men, Fali's personal guards to the alley. Cayden began to pace back and forth in front of the prince. Finally he just sighed and faced the fae full on.

"Are you suicidal?"

"...what?"

"Are..You...Suicidal?" The boy's voice was mockingly slow as as if talking to a child. Fali felt himself bristling but reminded himself not to react like he usually would, Vorn didn't tolerate that kind of behavior.

"No?" It came out meeker than he would like, but Cayden was just that intimidating.

"Then why are you, the crown prince to the Fae Court, out here alone?" Fali felt his face flush like a preteen being scolded. He was nearly 80 for pete's sake!

"I'm not alone! Demetri and Felix are guarding me." Cyaden raised an eyebrow at him before looking down at the two fae he'd taken out in less than 30 seconds.

"Your men the men who I just took down? The ones that a beginner could take out?" Fali scowled mulishly.

'I wanted to see you." He admitted almost shamefully. Cayden opened his mouth only to shut it. Gripping his nose he pinched the bridge as if it would relieve the headache he could feel working its way up.

"Why?" He finally said. He tried to be calm about this. He couldn't be so easy to temper. It would come back to bite him.

"I was thinking about what you said. About how I'm spoiled and the thing about my mom and the thing about not knowing any harmful spells...so I want you to teach me. "

There was a silence that made Fali want to squirm and dig a hole, but he resisted the urge. Just barely.

Cayden's thoughts spun rapidly as he thought about what the fae was proposing. One the one hand he really really didn't want to. On the other if he did, the prince would have the knowledge he needed and he might be able to knock him down a peg or two. He had tutors though. Tutors that were paid for this kind of thing.

"I'm sure your mom has hired people who specialize in this." He said ready to just leave. Yekik was probably pissed. His class was over and he was missing Murdock's class as they spoke.

"They won't teach me right. I'm the crown prince of the fae court and therefore not expected to be the protector, but the protected. So they teach me self defense and nothing else and even then they'll go easy on me because they are scared to seriously hurt me. " Cayden just wanted to roll his eyes up at the sky. He knew he was going to agree to it, he couldn't not agree. It wasn'tonly the princes life at risk if he didn't agree. By teaching him he'd be less liable to get someone killed and could probably save someone of he tried. That sealed it.

"Fine. Every Friday night around 10:00 meet me in the second dimension sector 8. I will teach you. It won't be easy, it'll make you feel like giving up and there's a good chance you'll cry. I don't care that you are a prince. Not one bit. Is that clear?"

Fali felt the tendrils of hesitation threaten to make him stop while he was ahead , but the thought of another situation like the one a few weeks ago, and remembering the contempt Cayden held for him because of the way he acted made him nod even though he felt he may come to regret it in the following lessons.

"I'll see you then." Cayden needed to go now before anymore time wasted and he knew that if the men from earlier, Fali's guards and the other men he'd dealt with, weren't awake then they were about to be. And while he was on the thought of Fali's guards...

"Your guards. I know you can't leave the Fae Court without them, but they are not to speak of this to anyone. That's my one condition to any of this. You and your men are not to tell anyone. I don't need your mother and your brother much less every fae in my school coming and giving me the third degree, or protesting to the way I'm teaching you. When I'm done teaching you, I don't care either way, but before that...you tell no one." Fali nodded knowing he was lucky that Cayden was letting him bring his guards into it. Sad as it was beginning to sound, he'd get away with leaving every Friday night. All he'd have to say was that he was going to a party.

"Seeing as it's the start of the week anyway go ahead and meet me this Friday." Pulling up his cloak hood he sauntered towards the apparation point. A nearly silent pop was all that was heard, but it was enough to finally wake up his guards. He watched them bolt up and do a body check on themselves before they turned to Fali.

"I need to speak to you about a classified matter, to be told to no one. That includes the Queen. This is an order and to disobey it is to be killed as my companion has woven an oath spell over you. " Their expressions were hilarious.

I should have done this ages ago. These are the races for his teachers.

James Belgae- Vampire

Xavier Tier- Water Fae

Yevik - Black Magic Elf

Dresden- Veela

Murdock -Werewolf

Ginaf- Shade demon


	6. Chapter 6

Cayden appeared outside the gates and waited for the school to recognize him. The magic shifted and suddenly became warmer as the magic 'saw' him. Cayden had been fixing the stilted magic around the school. Stilted magic was the result of magic being used but not replaced. Like if there was an attack on the school, it automatically uses magic from the wards. At the same time Headmasters and teachers draw on the surrounding magic causing it to pull and stretch. Strong wards last a lond time but become jarred and the channels harder for the magic to push through.

Cayden has been fixing the magic channels, and draining bits of his magic into the school to replace whats taken from it daily. The school has been..partial to him as a result. The school loved him and it embraced him with magic every time he came back. Cayden in turn loved the place all the more despite the fact that it's teachers were biased, prejudiced assholes.

He didn't hold that against the school.

Of course not.

He gave one last amused nudge towards the school before he trudged down the steep slop through the front door and straight to Yevik's class. As he suspected Cayden's block was over and another one had started. He didn't bother making excuses he just placed the plant into an unbreakable container and put on Yevik's desk. He turned to leave and was stopped by a hiss from Yevik.

"Sit in the back. I'll speak to you after class, Vorn." He pushed away the urge to scowl and clenched his fist to prevent a bird flying up to smack the man in the face. Even if he had Yevik probably wouldn't have known what it meant.

He walked to the back only to find no chairs, and no space to conjure one. Sighing he leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling with arms wrapped around his stomach. He just drifted from one thought to the other as they occurred to him, and to anyone else who'd happen to look in his head at that moment would have gotten dizzy as his thoughts tumbled from one thing to the other.

It got the point to where he'd already started to write his essays in his head and starting on some of his more intellectual homework. He had a literal 4 to 5 foot stack of homework to finish with more to come. It was due the following Monday. It was only Tuesday for Pete's sake. Though his Wandless and Spell Creation had lessened a bit. Not a whole lot but enough to make him grateful for it.

"-orn. Vorn!" The barked name had him snapping to stand straight wand sliding out of his sleeve and an arm sliding across his stomach. Yevik noted the strange gesture that the human always seemed to make when he was startled. It never happened when he was aware and alert to threats but as soon as you startled him out of whatever loony thought he had he shielded his stomach. Yevik still hadn't discovered why he did it, and it was starting to piss him off.

"Why were you late?" He asked propping his hip against the desk. He detested humans. They thought they were entitled to something everything, and they disrespected soul magic to the point that the magic itself had rejected humans 9.9 times out of ten when the attempted a soul ritual. For a magic to reject a whole species was bad, and reflected poorly on them. He couldn't stand humans, this was only just one tiny reason on an ocean of reasons. He watched the boy blank his expression and an equally monotone voice came form his mouth. Yevik felt a knot of distaste sit at the back of his throat.

"The dealer I bought from decided they would just take my money and keep the plant I'd been looking for. I convinced them otherwise." Still a monotone, a monotone he was beginning to hate. Where was the arrogance?

"And it took you that long?"

"I was making sure there were no loose ends. " Yevik knew he couldn't say anything against that. Well he could, but he wasn't gong to. Eyeing the boy he felt his lips curl up as the boy's protective gesture continued to nag at something in the back of his mind. Shaking it off in frustration he gestured sharply for the boy to leave.

This was going to come back bite him.

They were sitting cross legged in a circle. They had come to sit in the middle of one the forest clearings in his room when the moon was beginning to show on the sky. Mind connection were open and emotions and irrelevant memories flowed back and forth as they occurred to the person. Every now an then there would be a laugh at someone's particularly funny/embarrassing memory and sometimes there were tense moments when an unpleasant memory floated across the link.

They were waiting. They were waiting because they had all promised to master their animagi so that they could do this. They had promised themselves. He wasn't even aware what they were planning on doing. It was sure to be a surprise and they felt a shiver of anticipation that he could feel and he read it wrong.

"It's okay, I will be in full control. There's no need to be worried."

"We're not worried."

"Yeah, man. "

"Don't worry we're not worried." The instant responses made the boy's black eyes glint happily. It turned into a grimace as the first of many pains shot through his body. The others felt it just the same and he tried to shut them out. They shouldn't go through this with him, he wouldn't wish it on anybody. They refused and forcibly kept the connection open.

They would not be shut out.

"Guys.." He protested weakly as more agonizing pain ran through his body he grunted, echoed by 4 others.

"We are here with you, not to watch you." This came from Lavar and his determined expression as mirrored in his 4 other friends. Feeling a smile overtake his face despite the pain, despite the fact that they shouldn't have to go through this but were anyways. It sent unspeakable amounts of happiness through his system that lasted through all the pain.

Soon all boys were on their back panting and cringing with the near constant agony through their bodies.

"You go through this..every month?" He nodded into the dirt, breathing in it's soothing scent. He loved the smell of fresh dirt. It always calmed his nerves when he was stressed. The thought was noted by all four friends when it went through the boy's head. They'd be applying a scent changing spell as soon as this was over.

"You know this mean's we'll be going through this every month right, Derek?" Silence but a feeling of stunned realization was enough to cause everyone to laugh at he the delayed thought.

"Maaan. At least you know we love ya dude. "

"i do." They settled back down, occasional grunts and whimpers breaking the silence. He clenched his teeth as he felt the end coming. On one hand he hated the end, but after the end...that's what he loved. He began to let out small shouts as the pain reached its peak and he could hear four echoed screams. It peaked and held for a breathless moment...

And he was free.

He stood shakily shaking his body in an attempt to shake the pain off faster. He swung his head around and nudged the closest person.

Cayden felt a nudge and opened his eyes to see Lucas standing beside him. He had beautiful black and silver fur and was about the size of a great dane. Reaching out he inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. It helped with the pain.

"Your a pretty little Lycan aren't you?" Lycan's have complete control over their wolves, and their forms looked like..actual wolves. Werewolves were wolves who had rejected what they were and had no control over the shift at all. They looked like an abomination between man and wolf. Lycans could shift painlessly anytime they wanted except on a full moon.

"Lucas chuffed in amusement before going to nudge the other boys. Cayden felt his excitement climb at the thought of what they'd spent the better part of a month studying to to do nonstop at the risk of their health a grades. He, Derek, Henry and Lavar had finally mastered their animagus form and after a comment from Cayden about how werewolves felt better when animagi ran with them, they all decided to run with Lucas.

Lucas didn't know and they couldn't wait to show him Cayden nudged the boys and they all grinned in anticipation. They began to concentrate and Lucas skittered backwards when their bodies began to transform. He fell to his rump when four creatures sat before him grinning.

"I know I'm good looking but there's no need to stare. " That was definitely Derek. The grunt that followed was Henry smacking his brother. Their forms were beautiful. Their forms were identical in species but they were different colors and different shadings. They were a large bird with the talons the size of Lucas' human hand and a long tail with a barbed end. Derek's feathers were shades of gold and red mixed in. He was beautiful and made Lucas think of fire. Made sense. His demon element was fire after all.

That explained Henry's coloring too. Henry, unlike his brother, was an ice element. His feathers were white and edged with dark blue. He'd be invisible in the winter time.

"You never lose an opportunity to show off to you, Der?" Lucas' eyes shifted to Lavar and he began to laugh. It came out in a series of barks but they git the idea. Lavar sent out the equivalent of a pout through the bond and huffed.

Lavar, who hated all the vampire cliches with an obsessive passion, was a bat. A bat! Lucas couldn't help it. He fell over on his side laughing so hard it started coming out as choked barks.

Lavar hated the way humans had stereotyped vampires and complained about it often so for him to be a bat.. was just poetic. He stilled mid laughter as he rolled and took in Cayden's form. It had dull green fur that looked like moss lined with amber sparks sparking about an inch off the skinin patterns of vines leaves and tree branches. It was a perfect combination of his main element Lightning and his second : Earth. He was a huge wolf with a tail like a lion, long enough to wrap around his wolf body several times. He was huge maybe almost 5 foot off the ground with a powerful looking jaw and legs. Only on word echoed through Lucas' mind as he gazed at Cayden's body.

Alpha

The world bounced through all the mind connections and Cayden seemed to droop in resignation. Lucas lay very still on his side neck open, waiting. His alpha needed to show that he wanted him, that he accepted Lucas as his pack. He heard a sigh over the connection before he saw the huge paws advance. He held still and Cayden ran his nose from his hip to his nose and back.

He had accepted him! He felt the others follow Cayden's lead at the boy's nudge. He'd had bonds to them already as humans but nothing could compare to the bonds that snapped into place as they accepted him one by one.

He just felt so...full. Like he'd burst with emotion if he didn't move. He jumped up and ran circles around and around until he felt dizzy enough to fall over. He could feel and hear the laughter of his pack. His pack. It was one thing to be born into a pack, but to be accepted into one was an honor he'd not expected to have.

He felt happiness infuse him and bounded away followed by his laughing pack mates.

He was happy.

They all woke up naked and curled around each other under the artificial sun in Cayden's rooms. They were all awake within seconds of each other but none were ready to up and about yet. The moss was really soft and the sun was just the right amount of heat to make them on this side of drowsy.

They basked in the sun before Cayden finally, lazily, rolled to his feet to begin breakfast. He scratched his hip and stretched when he heard barely audible intakes of breath. He whipped around before realization set in.

He began conjuring clothes as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry, I should have realized give me a second, you've only seen it at night, give me a second!" He babbled trying to stumble into his pants. Seeing he was distressed they jumped up and crowded him.

"We don't care about your scars, we were just surprised," Derek caught and stilled his hands. He looked anywhere but at them as he felt insecurity well up within him. Movement to his right brought his head up to see Lucas turning his back. He gasped and his hand was reaching out before he could stop it. There long claw marks going down Lucas' back,

He ran a finger down one of the lines before he yanked it back, scared that he shouldn't have done it.

"We don't care because we all have scars on way or the other." He felt the doubts settle back and he breathed deeply before summoning a smile.

"Sorry guys. Old wounds." He turned and lead the way to the kitchen, starting up a conversation on everyone's plans for the rest of the week. He was content.

The rest of the week was spent finishing all 5 stacks of homework, and coming up with a teacher plan for Friday night. He scoured the library and compiled list upon list of spells and lessons he was gonna teach the fae. If Cayden had his way Fali was going to be one BAMF fae when he was done.

His circle or pack, depending if you asked Sorcerers or Lycans, were against him going alone from the start but they all had thing to take care of this first Friday so they had no choice but to let him go alone. So when The day came for him to leave they all huddled around him anxiously trying to convince him to where some sort of protective spell. He laughed and waved them off. He was going to be late at this rate if they kept on.

"Guys, guys. I'll be back before morning, and if I'm not, you are welcome to torture the fae prince at your own risk to find out why I'm not. Okay?" This seemed to Make them feel a lot better because they let him go without much more fuss..

Smiling he apparated to the checkpoint in the second dimension. He was cleared and let through and he apparated to the eighth sector just in time to see Fali appear with his guards.

"Well then. I see you actually came."

"So did you." Cayden tilted his head in a touche gesture before motioning for the boy to follow him.

"I know someone here who has a place perfect for this kind of thing." He crept down some back alleys avoiding the drug deals and the obvious johns. He came to a stop in front of a door looking like it was on it's last leg. He glanced back to see all three fae looking on edge. He resisted the urge to snort, knowing he was once like that. Shaking his head he knocked 4 times waited a beat and knocked once.

The door opened to show a dwarf about 4'3 with blond hair to his shoulders and a beard to his knees.

"Cayden! It's been to long my friend, come in come in! Your friends okay?" He said jovially but Cayden knew the real question. Were they safe, could they be trusted?

"Joel it's good to see you? How the rum?" This meant that they had the basic trust but not to tell em much.

"Nice and alcoholic. The room is available as requested. I'll see ya'll in a few hours." With a smile and a wave he waddled off, probably to tell Mira to steer clear.

"Well then! Let's get started!" He cackled just to startle them and it turned into a genuine laugh when the guards snapped in front of the prince.

"Relax." He began casting reinforcing spells on the walls and floors. "Today we aren't going to be exercising your magic. We are going to be building stamina." He cast a final spell, and markings for a track appeared.

"Guards first." They shot him a thinly veiled glare before starting. Cayden grinned. He had forgotten how much he missed teaching. He turned and eyed the prince who gulped and looked away.

Yes, teaching was so much fun.

He apparated outside of the school gate, satisfied with what he'd managed to assess about the boy and his guards. The guards were leagues ahead of the prince, but they were still an era behind the lowest beginners at Wakin. So there was a lot of work to be done. He had several different lessons and alternative field trips laid out in his mind and he couldn't wait to get started. Smiling in anticipation he fed the castle some of his magic before striding up the path to the doors. He slowed as he entered the doors. Something was off. It wasn't wrong just..different.

He cautiously reached out to prod his pack's mind shields. They immediately responded, and it reassured a part of him he hadn't realized needed to be reassured.

'Is there someone visiting Wakin?'

'Yeah frosty, there's a big wig vampire here.' -Derek

'That 'big wig' is the unofficial leader of the Vampires, dumb ass.' - Lavar

'Why? Is something wrong?'-Lucas

'If something was wrong, he'd be telling us to get our gear.' -Henry

They all made noises of agreement and the tense feeling they had relaxed. Cayden's mouth unknowingly stretched into a tiny smile. He still couldn't believe that he had a circle. Him, who had came to school to learn enough to be a hermit in the woods. He didn't regret connecting with them though.

'Yeah man, we'd just become hermits with you!'- Derek Cayden huffed a small laugh.

'Do you know what a hermit is Derek?' -Cayden

'Yeah it where you live in a secluded area where you don't ever talk to anybody. ' Derek.

'That included not going out to party, to hookup, so that means no sex.' Cayden. And suddenly horror came from all of his friends as they realized what Derek may have just signed them up for.

'...We'll still be hermits.' Derek's voice was strangled like he coking around a sharp object to speak. Cayden couldn't help it. He laughed. His hair changed to a bright yellow his eyes a bright blue. His laughing shook his whole body and he crouched down bracing himself on the wall as he giggled hysterically his eyes tearing up.

'Derek!'

'What?!'

'You broke him!'

'I did not!' They squabbled and Cayden wiped his eyes with the occasional giggle bursting out.

'Guy's I'm fine, I'm not gonna be a hermit so you can rest easy.' Relief poured from all the connections. He said goodbye, still giggling as he finally stood and continued his way to the Dining Hall.

"Something funny, Vorn?" His laughter dried up and he turned to see Yevik. He gave a polite smile to the demon before responding.

"No, sir." The demon straightened form where he'd been watching the human.

"You were laughing." It was a statement. Cayden nodded. What was the point in lying? Yevik continued staring at him before gesturing him towards the Dining Hall.

"There's an important visitor, so I suggest you be on your best behavior." Cayden resisted the urge to curl his lip and nodded. He felt the demon's eyes burning his back until he crossed out of his line of sight.

He hated being told what to do.

He knew it was childish but he slowed down and changed his hair to blond dreads and rainbow colored eyes. He darkened his skin to a light coffee color. The original 3 minute walk extended to a nice scenic route of 12 minutes. When he finally reached the hall Yevik was at the head table and he looked pissed. He was glaring at the door and he would have looked right pass Cayden if Cayden hadn't tilted his head sarcastically.

If looks could kill.

He quickly strode towards his friends receiving questioning/are-you-crazy looks. He smiled slightly but shook his head to ward of the questions. Lucas patted his shoulder before talking about the latest news from his family.

"Yeah so next week they want to meet you Cayden." Wait what? He turned his head and pinned Lucas with unnerving rainbow eyes.

"They want to what?" Lucas fidgeted nervously and spoke slowly.

"They...want you to visit over the Christmas holidays?" Cayden blinked hard.

"Why?"

"Well they want to meet the boy who defeated their heir." Their son. The words were left unsaid. "They want to meet my Alpha. Make sure you're a good one." Cayden exhaled harshly before turning back to his food. His good mood dropped fast.

He had to face them knowing he'd taken their kid from them. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done such a thing, but these were Lucas' parents. Besides, experience doesn't make it any easier.

"Am I?" He asked softly. He didn't look at the were, keeping his eyes planted on his plate. He didn't see the surprised look on all the others faces because of that. A hand laid itself over his and he hadn't realized that he'd bent the fork his grip was so white knuckled.

"Of course you are. You helped me. You all did." Lucas spoke lowly, ever so wary of eavesdroppers. Cayden felt a part of him loosen. He hadn't even been aware he'd been tense. He smiled and went to speak when he was interrupted by the Headmaster.

"Students we have a guest who may be with us for the next few days. Be on your best behavior, he will arrive towards the end of dinner." With those curt words he sat and mental communications weaved the air as students began to silently converse. Cayden felt a faint interest stir before his natural apathy for such situations overruled it. It was obviously a political guest or the headmaster would have kicked them out.

Cayden hated politics. He was brilliant at them, but loathed it with almost everything in him.

He sat silent and picked at his food as he considered what Lucas had said. He was going-of course he was- but the implications and precautions he'd have to take, and the anniversary... he'd just have to deal with it. He had way to many bad anniversaries, and he could feel this one even now and the day hadn't even gotten here yet.

Cyden admitted it. He brooded way too much.

He was still brooding when the hall doors opened. He glanced at the figure at the door before going back to his thoughts.

Wait...

It was odd, but Cayden could swear he could hear screeching tires as his thoughts ground to a halt and he froze. His head whipped around to stare at was was without a doubt, Thom from the nightclub.

He was the political guest?!

As if summoned by his thoughts, the vampire's black gaze met his and a smirk appeared. Cayden immediately scowled and turned back to his food. Of course the sexy bouncer wasn't actually a bouncer. It was just like his luck for the vampire to be apparently someone important. He crunched moodily on his peanut butter and chip sandwich. He was going to ignore the problem and maybe just maybe it wouldn't mess with his already crappy week.

It was only as he reached for a piece of chicken that he noticed how deathly quiet his friends and the people nearby were. His eyes drifted shut as he correctly assumed the man was now behind him.

"Uh..Cayden, I think he wants to talk to you, man." The oh so smooth Derek said rather loudly in Cayden's opinion. He rolled his eyes at the demon, gathering all the patience in his body (it wasn't much).

"Thank you Der, that was so helpful." He bit out the sarcastic remark and turned with a smile so fake he saw several students wince behind the amused vampire. He gazed evenly back with rainbow eyes, feeling apathy hug the edges of his dread. It was an interesting mix, and served it's purpose awesomely.

"May I help you?" He asked politely hoping he'd walk away.

"So that's how it is? You do your best to seduce me and now you ice me?" Cayden held back a growl that rumbled through his chest as a snarl visibly curled his lips.

"That was when all you were was a vampire bouncer." His eyes glinted coldly as he tilted his head. "Apparently you're some big wig, and that" -he turned back to his food again -"means that it's too much trouble to sleep with you." He ignored the hiss from Lavar and the gobsmacked expression from everyone else. He was going to finish this plate of food damnit!

He felt the vampire's presence move towards the teacher's table and nearly sagged in relief. This apparently was too much for Lavar.

"That was one of the Leaders, Cayden!" He glanced at the vampire with blank eyes that showed exactly how much he cared. Lavar exhaled a frustrated breath glaring hotly at Cayden. Cayden felt his hackles rise automatically, as he'd never seen that look from Lavar before.

"He is my Leader, Cayden. Show him a little respect!" He said heatedly Cayden raised an eyebrow before speaking softly.

"Why?" Lavar's expression twisted sharply.

"Do you have any idea what that man has done for vampires in the centuries he;d been alive? The things he's done to protect us from you humans. Humans who have no idea what we are and hunt us with prejudiced views." He spoke with disgust at his friend. Cayden felt ice crawl up his heart and begin to choke his throat and he felt his cover his face in an unbreakable mask. Lucas shifted and pressed a thigh to thigh in comfort as he felt the echoes of the uncommonly strong emotion.

"I appreciate the gravity of what that means, especially since your my friend, but why does that mean that I personally must respect him?" He didn't understand. Yes he knew and understood what Lavar was trying to say, but those were Lavar's reasons for respecting him. Cayden didn't have that reason.

Lavar spluttered as he grappled to find the words he was trying to say.

"H-He's a leader! He's fair and just when it comes to his flock, and for that he deserves respect! Most leaders don't bother!" Cayden wiped his mouth and stood carefully. He just felt numb now.

"Respect must be earned. He may have earned yours, but he has yet to earn mine." With that he walked out of the hall followed quickly by Lucas and the twins.

Lavar stared after them as the severity of what just happened hit him. He looked up at the teacher table and was met with the bottomless black eyes of his precious leader. The eyes seemed cold and Lavar looked away quickly.

He was right. Cayden was wrong. He was sure of it.

He changed his mind not a few days later.

Cayden was numb. He barely responded to his teachers and had actually cussed Yevik out. Ginaf (the animagus teacher) had kicked him out for being 'too human' and Cayden had actually nearly ripped the demon in half.

It had been four days since Lavar and he had argued. Four long days. He'd tried to talk to the stubborn vampire but the cold shoulder was all he was given and it was starting to piss off the others even though Cayden had told that it was fine. And it was. Fine that is.

And like most things nowadays, his problems escalated into some form of violence. Or was like there was some crazy author writing his fate. Why was it that his fate was a fight every other week?

Luck of the draw I guess.

Cayden breathed in the cold air as deeply as he could. Belgae's grandchilde, Emily, had come to visit today and had clung to him the whole class making it stressful and difficult to actually do anything. Professor Belgae was of no help, he was too busy laughing. He'd managed to escape the persistent little girl's grip by telling her he had to go to the bathroom. That was thirty minutes ago and he was walking towards Yevik's class, mini vampire childe free.

He was in Yevik's glass re-writing the textbooks because the Elf said his hand writing was atrocious. It wasn't actually, but Cayden was just going to take this as a way to study. Yevik was walking three students through a ritual when the first tremors started.

The class ignored it but Cayden immediately put his writing down. Yevik shot him an acid look.

"Did I say stop?" Cayden shot him a black look and concentrated on the castle's magic. Something was wrong. If it was a student having a magical accident it would have been announced already. Cayden's instincts went haywire just as the next explosion sent people sprawling.

Without hesitating he began taking the runic circles down. If left active in a hostile place who knew what would happen.

"Vorn what do you think you're doing?" Cayden began linking to his friends, not looking at the professor.

"I don't know if you noticed but we're being attacked, Professor!" He said scathingly.

"Watch how you speak boy. There hasn't been an attack in ye-" He was cut off by an alarm sounding through the halls. Cayden didn't bother gloating. He'd finally gotten a response from one of his circle. The invaders had breached the main road and were currently engaged with the survival class that had been outside. All his friends had been in that class.

He broke into a sprint, sliding around corners and jumping staircases in an impressive show of free running, and managed to meet up with Belgae, Tier, and Thom at the entrance. Belgae gripped his arm and tugged him back before he could leave the door.

"Vorn, you should stay put-"

"Like hell!" He interrupted. Belgae flashed his fangs at him in irritation.

"I know you can fight, but you aren't experienced enough for this kind of thing you need to stay back." Cayden stared at him, so incredulous he couldn't utter a sound.

N-Not experienced enough? You have to be fu***** kidding!

He looked to the other two to see if they actually believed this crap, only to see both nodding. His vision slowly led red, and he realized his anger had literally turned his eyes red.

"One, it's not your business if I fight or not. Two, you don't know what I have experience in. Three, my only family is down there! By now he was seething and Belgae's grip lightened. Cayden ripped his arm away where he could see and feel the bruise forming.

"Four, you'd have to kill me to stop me. " Before they could actually try that he phased stepped from the door to the pass where students had started an all out war. He merged in seamlessly and drew out the two kunai he always carried. He slit the throat of one man followed the turn into another man's guts. The intestines covered his shirt in blood and he wiped his face and moved on. He began beheading and gutting every non Wakin student.

From what he had determined the people who had attacked were a mixture of Kitsune and Rogue Vampires. He could feel his heartbeat pulse in time with a non existent beat. He finally met up with his friends and they all shared a moment of relief and victory before they were at it again. Cayden managed to catch a look at the Castle behind them, and felt rage, a burning hate as he looked upon the crumbled walls of Wakin.

She had become his home more than Hogwarts ever had. And they'd hurt her. Grim and wrathful he decimated a whole line of vampires with a whip of lightning form his hand.

Then they went too far.

There was a shrill scream that slowed the fight until everyone stopped and looked for the sound. It didn't take long. Standing on a self made hill of stone was Korn.

He held Emily in his arms.

She was screaming because he had cut a line from her shoulder to her mid arm. Tears streamed down her face in bloody trails as she sobbed. Cayden felt like the axis of the earth slowed to a halt. If there was one thing Cayden would not tolerate, would not show mercy for, is the involvement of children in a battle.

"I have one of your youngest. I want The Black Siblings. Or I'll kill the girl." Confused murmurs went through the crowd of Wakin students. They didn't have any Blacks. Those were a British wizard name.

Cayden and Lucas however knew what they really meant. With silent agreement they both moved through the crowd till they broke to the front . Korn's eyes lit upon them with unholy triumph.

"So the cowards face me then?" Cayden gestured to Lucas to let him speak when the werewolf started to retort. He stepped in front of Lucas ensuring Korn's full attention. Emily whimpered and reached for Cayden and it broke his heart not to reach back.

"It's alright Em. You're gonna be fine." She nodded tearfully dropping her arms. Cayden raised his eyes to meet Korn's.

"A coward? How so?" He inquired calmly. Korn threw his head back and laughed.

"So polite even when on the losing side." He snorted before continuing. "You and yours are cowards because you ran rather than stay and fight like a true warrior when you knew you were beaten. " Cayden just looked at him. Just stared as if he was truly out of his mind.

"I would not call that cowardice, Korn. "

"Yeah? What would you call it then?" He tightened his grip on the grip and she began sobbing anew. Belage had to be held back by 6 professors and 3 students before he risked getting his grandchilde killed. Cayden smiled mirthlessly.

"I call that kindness." Korn immediately began laughing, full on belly laughs. He shook so hard he double over causing Emily to yelp and squirm.

"A kindness? How's that then?" He finally spoke between laughs. Cayden casually rolled up his sleeves and stood with his hands at the ready.

"Because then I had other problems to worry about that prevented me from killing you. I have no such problem now."

"And yet you can't do anything, because I'll just use the girl as a shield." Cayden smirked.

"You mean this girl?" He gestured towards the girl now gripping the bottom of his shirt as she cried and wailed. He forcefully passed her into a circle of Wakin students who closed ranks and built two human walls around her. Korn's expression dropped.

"Ah."

Cayden smirk and tilted his head. With a flick of his fingers Korn was thrown back into a tree at a high velocity that would have killed a normal man. He dropped to the ground and hacked blood before getting up on his hands and knees. He blurred and appeared with a short sword centimeters from Cayden's throat. The only thing stopping the Kitsune form killing him were two tiny kunai.

Cayden thrust towards him, sending Korn's sword arm of balance and leaving a huge gap in the man's defenses. With a blink he had made a huge deep gash running from one hip to the opposite shoulder. Korn gasped and stumbled spitting blood. He wiped his mouth before grinning at Cayden with blood covered teeth.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked tauntingly. Cayden cocked an eyebrow at the fool.

"You want more?" He asked. He began to swirl his hands around his waist before bringing it to an arch above his head before forming a fist and plunging it down sharply. The ground exploded into brown and red mist as a crater blown where Korn had been standing.

The kitsune didn't even see it coming.

One by one the invaders surrendered as they saw their leader killed in a show of power they didn't want to face themselves. However, Belgae wasn't feeling very forgiving and neither were the students. They were slaughtered where they stood and promptly relocated or stored for future potions or medical use.

Cayden couldn't bring himself to care.

So what did you think?


	7. Chapter 7

The vampires were in an uproar as the political implications hit hard. The rogues had been newly turned who didn't like the idea of having t work their way up in the food chain. Now they older vampires were weeding out the weak in their flock and it was beginning to affect Wakin vampires as they shifted to accommodate the open positions. You couldn't leave your room without getting in the middle of a vampire's fight. Lavar was safe as he'd secured his position a year and a half ago.

On that note, Lavar was talking to him again, had apologized for expecting him to be the same as Lavar when it came to authority figures. He hadn't explained why had expected that when he knew what Cayden thought of blind faith in authority. Thom had been one of the main vampires taking out the weak flock members he found because he'd been there to see the stupid actions of those who'd allied with the Kitsune. Cayden was just glad it hadn't devolved into a war with the fae. But apparently since the kitsune had come for the princes body guards but not the prince himself, it was okay.

Whatever the reasoning he was glad.

Thom had also tried to speak with Cayden more but Cayden had been avoiding him as much as he could. He really didn't need the trouble of dealing with vampire royalty. The stress of that, the attack, the upcoming visit with Lucas former pack, and the anniversary, and Cayden's mood and grades started declining. He was doing awesome in the physical classes, but the animagus, the wandless..? Classes that required focus and concentration? Nope. It wasn't happening.

Professor Tier had been acting weird ever since the attack on the school. Come to think of it so had Belgae, though he had also changed after the attack on Riddle manor. It was starting to irritate him. But like with most of his problems, Cayden ignored it. It was a flaw of his. Like always, though he ignored the problem, the problem came to him.

He'd gotten up and was leaving for Murdock's 2 day survival scout in the woods before Christmas break. He's felt a nagging in the back of his skull and it slowly got louder and louder as he walked with his friends towards the classroom. They reached the class with nothing out of the ordinary happening. It didn't make him feel relaxed, it achieved the opposite. His edginess was beginning to affect his friends. His paranoia seemed as if it was for nothing as they were port keyed to the valley where they'd be fighting classmates and many creatures. He began to relax some after the first day went without a hitch.

That was his mistake.

Their camp was attacked in the middle of the night, the only warning being Cayden's war instincts electrifying him awake seconds before the first explosion. Do you ever get a zing when you're body receives a fright? You drifted too close to the other lane without realizing it? You were one step to close to falling? A zing would go through your body and prick your legs and armpits from the sudden adrenaline? It was a bit like that but times four at least.

He shot up and shoved against the mental barriers of his friends, harsher than he should have. They jolted awake just as the explosion shook the ground they laid on. They quickly shielded and apparated out of the tent only to hit a barrier mid apparation. Cussing they fell to the ground side by side. They were all bleeding from a similar wound on their shoulder that took a chunk out of their neck too. Cayden didn't waste a second and sent out a wave of helaing magic. It was the best he could do in so short a time, but it would clot the blood a have a thin piece of skin to cover the wound.

He'd barely blinked before they were hoisted into the air to face their attackers. It was Dick, a vampire that regularly attacked Cayden, but Cayden couldn't remember his name. He's sure he knew it at one point.

"Seriously? You attacked us? Again?" He couldn't help it. He laughed. He'd been under so much stress this week, and this was just the apple on top of the bushel. He laughed and laughed until tears ran down his face. Dick, or whatver his name was hissed like a cat who's tail had been stepped on.

"What? What is so damn funny!? The vampire lowered his the levitation spell so that Cayden was eye to eye with him. "Do you find the fact that I'm about to kill you funny? Is that it? Huh?" He sent his fist into Cayden's stomach over and over, ignoring the gobs of blood that slowly bubbled over the human's chin. Cayden grinned even as his friends struggled against the hands that held them. Their protest were ignored and their bonds tightened until little rivers of blood streamed from where the magic was holding them up and away.

Cayden coughed and made as if to speak. Dickie, his new nick name, stopped mid punch and leaned closer to Cayden. Cayden smirked, knowing this was going to spectacularly piss the vampire off.

"What's your name?" Dickie reared back and outraged shriek leaving him. He reeled his hand back and slapped Cayden so hard he broke his jaw and loosened 3 teeth. Crowing weakly with laughter Cayden sent a reassuring look to his circle. They didn't look very reassured, but he couldn't do much about that.

"Well I think it was Mark or Marcus but really I have no idea what your name is. I've been calling you Dick, or Dickie, but I mean your about to kill me so I should probably know your name."

"Cayden, man, I don't think you should talk right now." Derek sounded nervous.

"Why? What gonna happen if I don't?" Cayden was honestly curious. If he stopped talking would that make this better, or what? It never has in his experience. Of anything that ust seemed to make your torturer happy, makes them think you're afraid, which he was not. So why shouldn't speak his mind, really?

"I agree, Frost." Lavar spoke as well. He seemed calmer than Derek but that didn't mean a whole lot, seeing as Vampires were pretty much raised to look calm in the face of adversity. Cayden sighed.

"Fine, fine, I won't tell the homicidal vampire that his hair looked like a cow decided it was grass. I also won't tell him that the look on his face reminds me of someone who has tasted sour milk. I'll really won't tell him that-"

"CAYDEN SHUT UP!" This was shouted by all his friends and was punctuated by a punch to the gut from tall dark and dickless. He coughed up another dribble of blood and smiled toothily. He remained silent however as he felt his circle's worry increase.

"What? You gonna be silent now is that it? Mr. Tough guy silence?" When he garnered no response from Cayden his face twisted into an ungly expression. He drew almost casually threw it. Cayden knew what the vampire had done eve before he was able to turn and look. Henry looked down his body and grasped the handle of the knife weakly. He pulled it out achingly slow and gasped quietly as blood gushed from the wound. Cayden felt his already pale face drain of what blood was left in his body. Cursing he struggled against the magic holding him in place. It quivered but held as the magic adjusted to his strength. Wild eyed and desperate he sung his head back around to Dickless, who was smirking like he'd found the 8th wonder of the world. This is why he talks when tortured. They always, always find something worse than torturing him.

"Let me go! Let me heal him, and I'll go wherever it is your wanting to take me, but let me heal him!" Cayden begged. He begged for the first time since Britain. he begged for his friend for his circle, because even as he begged he had a plan to make sure they wouldn't be leverage against him. He had a plan.

Dickie smirked as if he had finally found a sense of superiority, a sense that he was the bigger stronger one here. Cayden was fine with that as long as he let him help Henry. He nearly sagged with relief when Dickie nodded and gestured. Cayden felt the bonds holding his body and magic at bay fall away but by the time it registered he was by Henry's side. He grasped the boys ankle and pulled sharply causing the bonds on Henry to snap. The boy fell like a puppet without its strings, caught by Cayden's waiting arms.

He gently lowered Henry to the ground and began to check the wound the muggle way before he finally began to gather his magic and plan together. This was an advanced magic he'd done though a ritual that Yevik had NOT told him about. He closed his eyes and breathed in till his lungs couldn't hold it anymore and he let out in an explosive sigh.

Except it wasn't air that left.

Amber mist covered the area around them collecting around his friends as it did what he wanted. With an almost anti-climatic whoosh his friends disappeared from the site.

Dickie's howl of rage was worth the prize of the broken rib that followed.

Lavar, Lucas, and Derek immediately moved for Henry when they appeared a few miles from where they'd been not seconds before. Henry was laying on the ground blinking confusedly as he noticed the absence of pain and that he was definitely not where he was supposed to be. He sat up quickly almost smacking his head into Lucas'.

"That smart little bastard! I don't know whether to praise him or kill him!" They laughed in agreement, because they all felt that way at least once when around the boy. He was a walking contradiction, and on his best days he'd give you headache and a smile, and on his worst he'd give you a concussion and a scowl.

"His plan is rather complex in its simplicity, I think we have been spoiled with his flashy shows he puts on for everyone."

"Undoubtedly." All of him smirked before following the signal being transmitted from Cayden's mind link with them. They'd find him within the hour.

-2 hours later-

"Damn that incompetently smart bastard!"

Cayden didn't know what was taking them so long, but he was gonna save himself if they kept being so slow in rescuing him from this insane vampire. For all that he was an idiot he was rather sadistic. He'd wounded Cayden, let him bleed for a while then heal him and start over in an entirely new place. He was a crappy healer so of course he was going to be left with scars.

Again.

Really he was more scar tissue than skin these days

What was up with none of the villains going for his face though? That was odd.

He grimaced when felt that infernal knife dig into the muscle between his thumb and pointer finger and begin to drag across his palm and all the way around to the top of his hand. Cayden moaned quietly. He wasn't of the mindset of his fellow Wakin students. He'd seen war victims who had held in every scream, every whimper, every sob during their torture only to bring it home with them to their families.

He used to tell the people under his training that if they were ever captured that they should scream loud and hard, they should wail like banshee, because the torturers didn't give a rat's ass if you were a silent hardcore tough guy, they were going to give you pain anyways. It's a common misconception that it is weak to show pain.

Cayden impolitely disagrees.

He grunted and felt tears runs down his face when Dickie took something- Cayden had no idea what- and began to stretch the skin wider where it had been split. Cayden channeled his pain and his cries into loud cussing, very loud cussing.

Loud enough to alert anyone in a 2 mile radius.

1.7 miles away...

They all froze mid step as they heard a very uncomplimentary sentence about vampires and their daddies. Lavar's face unfroze and he gagged and sneered while the others bust out laughing and began to sprint towards the vulgar words. Next was a rather imaginative sentence involving a gravity lock, a hose, rubber bands and to werewolves and a fae. Lucas tripped he was laughing so hard.

They arrived in record time still laughing, only to be brought up short by the damage to their friend. Lavar and Lucas growled in unison, Derek and Henry had small flames licking their hands and arms.

'About time ya'll got here. Shoulda known you'd get here when it was getting dirty.' They couldn't hep but smirk at his morbid humor despite the seriousness of the situation.

'Well are you gonna 'save' this damsel in distress?' They laughed then because the thought of Cayden as a damsel in distress immediately translated to Cayden on a dress, long locks of hair floating around his face with him fluttering his eyelashes and giggling. The image was translated among them and Cayden laughed, causing Dickie to dig his knife in harder thinking that Cayden was mocking him.

Cayden's laughter died down into snickers before a truly mischievous thought popped into his head. He closed his eyes and with concentration he didn't normally need he began to change. His hair bled from white blond to wavy curled black, his eyes changed to a sparkling blue, his face softened into a feminine look, and the last finishing touch.

He grew boobs.

Dickie stumbled back and fell on his bum when he noticed exactly what had just happened.

"Yo- I- wh- What the hell?" He sputtered as he and his goons stared at the girl that sat where the boy they'd been messing with was. Cayden took it one step further, and his circle shook with their muffled laughter all sure they were gonna have cracked ribs by the time this was over.

"Mister? Where am I? Why are you hurting me?" He blinked suddenly tearful eyes. He sniffled and sobbed. "What did I DO? Huh mister?"

"It wasn't supposed to be you. There was a boy, a human, Vorn. He was here. here'd he go? WHERE'd HE GO? He lashed out and Cayden's character's face whipped sideways from the blow. Dickie ran his hands through his hair manically as the gravity of the situation hit him.

Vorn was gone, and apparently he'd been torturing some girl. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be getting revenge, he was supposed to be putting the snobby human in his place!

"Damn that ungrateful freak for making me do this!" Cayden almost snorted but that would have broken his act, and this was to fun to stop now.

"Hey mister? Miiiister?"

"WHAT!? WHAT BRAT?!" 'She' shrunk back before speaking timidly.

"Why do you wanna hurt Mr. Vorn?" This was a question he actually wanted to know the answer to because dismissing him on the first day shouldn't have led to this much hostility. He felt more than saw Lavar tense up. This only made his curiosity burn.

"Because he manged to get a sire connection with THE James Belgae, and the snobby little brat doesn't appreciate it!" Cayden almost broke out of character from the shock. He knew the very basics of what a sire connection and the very idea scared the living shit out of him. He felt the horror and fear from Lavar and Cayden could feel betrayal begin to sell in his chest . He saw Lavar flinch and he tamped it down quickly.

He knew Lavar couldn't telt him, it was vampiric law that only the sire could tell the childe when they got good and ready too. So Cayden coudl feel betrayed all he wanted. Lavar couldn't have told him.

He'd have to accept that. It wasn't going to be easy.

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! Vorn didn't deserve it! He doesn't!" Cayden felt the last of his patience snap like a bow string.

'Get me out of here. Now. '

His friends burst out of their hiding places and quickly had the 3 errant vampires down and tied up. Cayden felt his bods fade away and stood activating his bloodmagic. There was a low golden glow as his wounds all properly healed, leaving behind fresh scars.

Lavar approached Cayden like one would approach a wounded animal. He knew how Cayden got about stuff like this and he didn't know what kinda protection being Cayden's friend got him if any.

"Cayden I-" Cayden lifted a hand and Lavar felt as if there was a brick sitting on his throat. He'd only just gotten Cayden back. He didn't want to lose him over something like this.

"Not now Lavar. Just...not right now." Lavar swallowed audibly but nodded. He'd wait. He watched as Cayden's feminine body faded as he began to stride towards Dickie, or Morgan which was his actual name.

"Dickie began hyperventilating as he saw the approaching human. He began to struggle weakly already knowing it was an exercise in futility. He cringed backwards into one of his friends when Cayden lifted his hand. He closed his eyes tense and ready to feel whatever it was that Cayden wanted to dish out. His eyes shot open not seconds later.

Cayden had taken his gag off.

Dickie/ Morgan eyed the human in disbelief and confusion. He didn't understand, and Cayden had a little smile on his face as he read and answered the unspoken question.

"I am not going to kill you, Morgan." Dickie/ Morgan eye brows shot up before he could stop them. Cayden chuckled a sheepish smile on his face. Cayden's friends stood behind him, all of them surprised about how friendly Cayden was being. And this was friendly...for Cayden.

"I knew your name, but I knew it would piss you off if you thought I didn't. " Morgan's eyes narrowed in humiliated anger. Cayden held up a hand in a similar fashion that he'd done to Lavar.

"I wanted to clarify a few things before I let you go." Morgan felt a spark of hope at those words.

"To be clear, I didn't know about the bond. Belgae hadn't told me, so no one told me. I would have done what's proper by the vampire's traditions if I had known. On the first day of classes...I know attacks are pretty common, but on that day...on that day it was the worst possible thing anyone could have done, and you just happened to be the one who did." Cayden took a breath and with a snap of his fingers their ropes fell away.

"So I apologize for the confusion. You can leave whenever you are ready." Cayden nodded and waved before gesturing to his friends. They all left silently in a graceful stride all in sync with each other. Morgan felt a chill race down his spine as he watched them.

They were terrifying.

He was lucky.

Cayden didn't say a word as they found and warded a place to camp for the remaining hours of the trip. He didn't know what to say. He knew logically that Lavar had no choice, he couldn't tell Cayden anything. That didn't make it any easier to ignore the voices in the back of his telling him that the last thing he needed was a repeat of Britain.

When he finally did tune back into the world it was to the feeling of tension. Te others were feeding off his tension and were unaware that they were subtly avoiding Lavar. Cayden shook away his betrayed feeling and focused on the fact that now that he knew, he needed to act on it regardless of how he'd found out. According to Vampire traditions the sire would be the one to tell the childe of the bond and the childe would have to give an immediate answer as to whether or not he accepted. It was designed that way so that the childe couldn't think to deeply about the decision. At least Cayden had time. About six hours by his reckoning. Six hours till they left the forest, and Cayden would have to go and seek out Belgae.

Cayden had a few options as to how he could go about this. He could accept it fully, and become heavily in Vampire Politics, eventually turned into was called Full transition. Cayden was going to avoid that one. He could accept it with reasonable conditions. Like not being directly in politics but still carrying the responsibility of being Belgae's childe. That meant he'd have to watch how he interacted with other species so that he wouldn't affect Belgae's he would be eventually turned. That was called Waning Transition. He didn't really like that one mainly because he had no desire to be turned.

Or he could do the last one, and the least likely to be accepted by Belgae. It was a purely conditional arrangement. They would each put down a list of conditions and hash out what each wanted in it. This was New Tradition. The name explained the reason for that title. It was a fairly new title, one that was heavily unpopular for the older powerful vampires, and wildly popular with the younger ones. That was the one Cayden wanted. He wanted to keep the independence he'd fought so hard for. If Belgae didn't go for it, he didn't see it ending with either one happy.

Happy with his decision, he came out of his thoughts and smiled at his friends. They all relaxed and Lavar cautiously sat next to Cayden with a questioning look on his face.

"Are we okay?" He asked. Lavar felt that familiar knot in his throat as he waited breathlessly for the answer. Cayden side eyed him for a moment before giving him a smile.

"We're okay. I understand why you couldn't tell me, I don't like it but it's just what it is." Lavar nodded and felt relief course through him at the answer. Everything might be a little tense for a while, but they were okay which is all that he could ask for. Cayden hummed absently as he stared at the magic in the trees. They had enough magic that if they really tried they'D be sentient.

Sighing softly he laid on a makeshift bed roll and wished the other goodnight. He laid on his back and his eyes were drawn once again to the magic around the trees. With almost lazy movements he brought his hand above his head and began to gently move the currents into a path that just felt like it was better for them. He coaxed wisp after wisp back into the main streams of magic and each time caused the currents to brighten and grow as if he'd given them a shot of adrenaline. He closed his eyes and sought out the magic that wasn't within his range of vision.

He connected wisp after wisp and straightened path after path, and eventually he fell asleep to the hum and chittering voice of the forest.

He really didn't want to do this. Like really didn't want to do this. Internally cursing his respect for foreign culture he knocked on Belgae's door not even 15 minutes after he got out of the forest. After he left here he was booking to Lucas to go see his relatives and if that just didn't add extra thick frosting to the cake? He almost turned around when there wasn't an immediate answer.

He could do this another night. He could. Really.

He really had begun to turn when he heard the click of the handle behind him. He indulged in a moment of self dramatics. He closed his eyes and screwed his face into a silly expression before turning with a completely straight face.

"Vorn?..You are aware it's 3 in the morning right?" Cayden actually hadn't known that. He opened his mouth to answer when Belgae cut him off with a gesture.

"Whatever. You just gonna stand there?" The sleepy vampire opened the door wider before turning and walking deeper into his room. Cayden quickly followed him. The rooms actually looked like he had expected them to. Lavish, rich colors in the theme of gold, red, and brown. It reminded him of the Gryffindor common room.

He hated it.

"Drink?" The vampire offered him a glass with something red sloshing around in it. Cayden couldn't tell if it was blood or actually alcohol. He politely declined. They sat and Cayden felt his hands start to twitch and his leg begin to bounce as his ADHD protested sitting still after the adrenaline fueled 'adventure'. He avoided Belgae's eyes in the guise of looking around his room.

"Vorn-" Cayden cut him off with a blurted sentence and then almost smacked himself.

"Sire bonds." The rest of the sentence was choked off as Belgae shot up like a cat hit with scalding water. He swallowed the lump and continued.

"Sire bonds are usually felt upon contact with the potential childe. The only time I can come up with is when we were in front if the cells. I thought you were staring at the floor. You weren't though, were you?" Belgae looked like he'd been punched before he swiftly gained composure.

"No I was staring at our hands. You had grabbed my hand." The man got up and Cayden could tell this was alcohol.

"How'd you find out?" Cayden had already came up with the perfect excuse to protect Dickie. Dickie may have tortured Cayden but he didn't deserve death.

"I was meditating and checking my bonds after Murdock had rifled through them. It took me awhile, between classes and attacks and missions, but I finally found the one connected to you. " Belgae was slumped on his couch. He obviously was thrown off guard because he was acting very...odd. Cayden cast a subtle identity spell that checked mind, magic, and soul for one's identity. It came back positive for James Belgae.

Belgae carefully put down his glass and leaned forward in his anticipation of Cayden's answer to his next question.

"And what thought do you have about the bond." Cayden's nervousness was making him sick and he swallowed back bile as he answered.

"New tradition acceptance." Cayden was expecting anger, dissatisfaction, refusal, anything but the pure relief on the man's face. The vampire exhaled and leaned back with a small smile on his face as if that had answered some doubt he'd had.

"Alright then. We better come up with our list then shouldn't we?" Cayden nodded and pushed away his uneasiness. The man's name was not helping his nervousness any. The name was like a personal curse for Cayden.

It was going to fine. Really.

Cayden was relieved to be out of that room. That man was relentless and ruthless in his negotiation. Cayden wasn't being dramatic when he says that it was like a mini war. He wasn't relieved to be heading to visit Lucas' family. According to werewolf tradition, the previous pack of the alpha killed could ask to see the new alpha. The new alpha could say no, but not without losing major respect points from his new wolves.

Cayden didn't care about that, he was going because Lucas asked him to. That was the only reason he even bothered.

"Cayden! I'm over here!" Cayden spotted Lucas over by the Dining hall doors and lifted his hand in a halfhearted wave, carefully blocking off his negative feelings form the young empath. He squirmed his way through the crowd of students leaving for the holidays finally reaching Lucas who stood ready to go with a bag that held all the shrunken items they would need.

"You ready then?" Cayden nodded.

"Yeah we sorted it out." That was word for it. The conditions were hammered out. Cayden went over it again in his head to reassure himself that he knew what he was in for.

1\. Cayden didn't have to be involved in Vampire politics unless it was an absolute need or wanted to be.

2\. James was not allowed to control Cayden in any form or fashion that the ancient or any person/ species could come up with.

3\. Cayden would not be turned without his express permission by anyone.

4\. James could use Cayden's status as a childe to a political advantage if benefited.

5\. James was to never tell anyone his previous name unless it was a life and death situation.

6\. If Cayden used James' name for a reason he needed to notify James.

These conditions were bound to their souls and magics via a rune they both designed. It was a a circle with 6 smaller circles to signify the conditions. They didn't want something flashy they both had agreed. Simple and sweet.

"Cayden? Is that the control rune?"Cayden felt a sneer curl his face as the term. He refused to let it be called that. He was not going to be ruled or controlled. The very thought had his inner wolf growling and bucking. Forget his inner wolf it had Cayden growling and upset. He was NOT going to be caged.

The sound of Lucas' whine brought him back to earth.. He calmed and apologetically clasped the back of Lucas' neck bringing the boy's nose to his neck t reassure him with his Alpha's calm scent and emotion.

"Sorry Lucas. It's not a control rune. It's a bond rune." He kissed the pup's temple before letting him go. (no Lucas isn't a romance partner. He's just comforting him)

"Ready to go?" Now cheerful Lucas grinned and held out the portkey. Cayden hated them so much. He nodded and with a touch to the rope they disappeared in wisps of blue and grey magic.

They appeared in front of a decent size house surrounded my trees. It was the only house in sight and Cayden cocked his head confused. This pack was one of the largest. Where was all the housing for the wolves? Surely they didn't just cram in the one house during the full moon? He nudged Lucas and sent the query to him.

Lucas shrugged. "It's what we have, and we make do." Cayden remembered how small the shrieking skack had felt with ust one rampaging werewolf. The shrieking shack was a big house too. During the battles, the werewolves under Cayden's command were given better accomadations than this and that was mid-war. He'd have to change this.

He was Alpha now after all.

"Frost they're waiting inside." Cayden nodded and picked up the past so he'd be even with the boy. Lucas knocked before opening the door.

"Mom! We're home!" Cayden felt a jolt at the words but shook it off. He had to see his new pack. Silence greeted their words and Cayden saw the line of Lucas' shoulders tense. Cayden had a feeling where this was about to go.

"Mom!?" Lucas called louder and then stopped at the doorway to the living room. Cayden came to a stop next to him and surveyed the scene with blank eyes. Wolves of all ages were gathered and stacked on each other as they gazed back with a mixture of defiance, fear, and uncertainty. Cayden stepped forward and spoke softly to his new people.

"Hello, my name is Cayden Vorn. Any questions you have any challenges you may want to issue, this is the time." He waited patiently and felt nervousness bubble. He didn't want to screw this up. Not because he wanted to be Alpha to a pack, but because of Lucas. Lucas needed this.

A woman- a girl really- , regal and proud, stepped forward with hands folded and posture rigid.

"I do not believe you would be an adequate Alpha." She said strongly. The wolves behind her trembled and some reached forward as if to waylay her challenge. They didn't know what Cayden would do. They didn't want one of their strongest members hurt. Cayden felt his wolf tense at the slight but Cayden was stronger than his instincts. He breathed deeply and made sure his tone was even when he replied.

"Why?" The wolves shifted and nerves rumbled through the room. The woman who had spoken wavered as tension in her body didn't have a place to go. She was bracing for a hit and when one didn't come it sent confusing signals to her mind and body. She spoke with shuddering breath.

"You are young,younger than me, you have never led another pack, you are human, and you have never participated in pack battles. To list a few." Cayden would hand it to her. She had guts. She was also arrogant. He stepped forward and her she skittered backwards into the embrace of the wolves behind her all bravery gone on the face of the believed consequences to follow.

The were tense and waiting for the punishment wary eyes following him as he came to a stop in front of the speaker.

"What is your name?" She answered her eyes tight around the edges.

"May. May Turner." Cayden smiled and backed up a step.

"Well May, you speak as if you know who I am, what I've done." Her expression tightened in to anger and fear. She spoke up despite the desperate hushign her pack gave her.

"Tell me I am wrong then. Huh? Tell me I'm wrong!" She spat. Cayden felt an amused smirk on his face and she hissed angrily.

"You are wrong." Silence. Cayden met her eyes and laughed.

"I may be younger than you in age but I have lived. I am human, but I've led a werewolf pack before. Not to this size bit a pack nonetheless. I have been in pack battles, led a few, ended a few. I am also in control of my instincts 90 % of the time. My wolf wants to tear you apart. I am not doing so because I have control. Something you need apparently." He couldn't help but slip that insult in. She felt it because her face twisted and she struggled against the hands holding her.

"Let her go. If she wants to challenge me, best to get it over with now." She stopped and stared at him terrified. Cayden shook his head. He was tired and he didn't want to be here.

"You may not like me all too much but you will listen to me. Is that understood?" Several wolves nodded while others just stared at him but not disagreeing.

"Good. Now do you have any other questions, concerns, or request?" Slowly a man stood up and waited for acknowledgement.

"Yes?"

"Mark. My wife and I have a pup on the way and the pack house is running out of room to accommodate." Cayden nodded and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I had the same thought when I walked up. This house didn't look like it could hold the whole pack if it needed to. I already have several plans to fix it." Satisfied the man sat down and wrapped his arm around a heavily pregnant woman.

"How may of you have separate lodgings from the pack house?" A few hands, not nearly enough raised. Cayden sighed.

"I'll be fixing that before I leave then. Are there any warding reqeusts? I already know the protection wards, but what about climate? Is it too cold or warm here? I can set up a regulator?" Nearly the whole room nodded.

"What about animals? Any pests?" A little girl with red curls and blue eyes spoke before any could stop her.

"Th' snakess! They scarwy!" Cayden felt a geniune smile cross his face adn his pack was stunned at the change. The boy's whole face lit up and his hair began to bleed into a light orange.

Cayden knelt in front of the little girl. Her mom gripped her shoulders tightly causing the girl to squirm, the dad was tense and rigid in restrained temper.

"They aren't so bad. I can talk to them you know?"

"Really!" She shot forward Cayden fell on his ass as she slammed into his bent knees.

"April-" He lifted a hand and the woman choked off her cry, holding tightly to her husbands arm.

" Yeah I talk to them all the time. They're just grumpy because they try to talk and no one listens. Like when grownups don't listen, right? Makes you feel grumpy?" She nodded quickly her curls flinging into Cayden's face. The mom made another noise and he shot her an annoyed look. He cast a muffling spell on the girl's ears before speaking though. No need to scare her.

"I'm not going to hurt her. Despite how evil and cruel you think I am, I do not ever hurt kids." He took the spell of the kid before the could respond.

"April, I gotta give you back to your mommy and daddy now, kay? The snakes won't bother you again though, okay?" She nodded before scurrying back to her parents.

Cayden stood back up and brushed his jeans off. He was super tired now. They had literally just come from the survival trip. It was probably about six am back at Wakin. It was about 4:in the afternoon here. Yeah so jet lag was a pain.

"Does anyone else have anything they'd like to bring up?" A small feminine hand rose and Cayden sighed and smiled tiredly before gesturing at her.

"Tina. Our crops are having difficulties this winter and all animals have gone to ground. We are having to ration what we do get. We have to many children and risky pregnancies to risk rationing more. " Cayden nodded thoughtfully.

"I will fix that as well as housing. I know a few who could help with the food problem. I talk to them. Anything else?" When no one spoke Cayden turned to Lucas only to find the wolf staring at him and grinning.

"What?"

"Nothing." Cayden rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Cayden went to leave before he remembered one last thing.

"Oh, and if something happens to me Lucas is my second. I'm gonna go look at the land before crashing okay?" There was a general air acknowledgement but Cayden would take it.

Cayden felt a bone deep exhaustion as he finally- FINALLY- made it back home. They'd been knee deep in blood, dirt, and fire today. Voldemort had somehow gotten werewolves and vampires to work together and it was Hell.

He was home now though, and he'd sworn to not bring the war home, not to his son. It was Christmas anyways, a time for happiness and family. The least he could do is leave the grime at the door.

"Babe? Link? Are ya'll still up?" He called as quietly as possible. Chances were that James was asleep but maybe Link would be up? He crept silently through the living room and -

Cayden froze as a smell that didn't belong, didn't- should never be here not, not in his home where his son and bonded lived. Fear the likes he hadn;t felt since his first battle - no it was much worse so much worse- he held his wand at the ready magic gathered and aggressive. He was less than a whisper of movement as he carefully moved as fast as he could to his son's room.

He nudged the door open with his foot cursing the creak in the hinges he'd been meaning to fix. All thoughts of that fled in the face of what awaited him. Standing there calm as could be with his arms around his son's neck in clear strangling hold was Link. His bonded. He stepped forward and through the silence barrier.

Suddenly he could hear his son's cries and see the tears stains. The cries tore into him, helpless to do anything without escalating it.

"Link- Link what are you doing? This isn't funny." Link rolled his eyes and sneered.

"No shit. This isn't a game, Harry. I'm about to kill something very precious, no?" His voice came out in a silky hiss and Harry tried to see any part of the man he'd fell in love with. Any of the kindness, the quirky humor, anything of Link.

He saw nothing.

"Please stop this. What's wrong with you? That's our son!" Harry felt as if his mind was in a thick syrup, his thought moving slow with incomprehension. He just couldn't believe this. This was a dream right? This wasn't real. He was probably hexed mid battle. That's got to be it.

His son's wails sounded real though.

"No see that's the rub. I did't think taking of your rose colored glasses would be so fun, but I am LOVING this!" James whimpered and Harry's heart broke with every tear.

"You see, Dumbledore hired me. Make him fall in love, give him something to stay for. We can't lose our savior because he got a little depressed now could we? No. Then you got pregnant. That was perfect. It was a concrete solid thing that would tie you here, give you reason to fight." Link tightened his hold on James' neck and the boy gasped and struggled as his air was cut off.

"Stop! You're killing him! Link STOP!" Harry's magic tried to lash out but it snapped back into his body and Harry collapsed in pain as his magic was forced back into his channels.

"L-link, please." Tears and snot clogged his voice as desperation pumped into his system. He curled a hand around his stomach and got to his knees.

"That's our son. That's our son. He's our baby." Link laughed and with a brutal twist he broke James' neck. Harry stared speechless at the crumpled body of his son. His neck was at an odd angle and suddenly he felt sick as his warlike mindset broke down exactly how his son was killed.

Link stepped over the body with a dismissive glance and crouched next to the downed General.

"The problem with you suddenly having a family is that you grew soft. You didn't want to fight as much, you were distracted, you wanted to be a fu***** family man. And that- that we didn't need. So the family had to go. We expect you to lead better now." A humorless chuckle left Harry a even as he never looked away from the body of his one year old son.

"If you think I'll cooperate now that you've taken everything...you've lost your damn mind." A laugh from Link brought his head up.

"I haven't lost my mind, but you will." Brows furrowed with confusion Harry opened his mouth only to arch his back in pain. Spots danced in his eyes as magic clawed and tore his mind apart, hooking into his thoughts and memories, into the walls as it infected his mind with foreign magic. He thrashed and screamed as the magic took over his senses, as it began to infuse his mind with thought of loyalty not of his own.

"See you around, dear."

Cayden didn't jerk or startle, rather he slowly woke up with terror and grief clinging like tar to his mind. He hadn't had this nightmare in a few weeks. Figured that the little girl combined with the holiday would bring it back. He wiped sweat and tears from his face and grimaced down at his clothes as they clung to his body, heavy with sweat.

He quickly changed and left his room quietly. He'd crashed around 7:00 after taking a look at the land surrounding the house. The others were probably deep in REM sleep. He could find something to keep him occupied until someone woke up. He wasn't going back to sleep any time soon.

He crept as quietly as possible out the back door and headed straight for the woods. He'd found a couple decent sized clearing without too many stumps or roots while he was exploring. He could build a few houses/huts or maybe some plants and food. He'd decide when he got there.

The woods were quiet some might say eerie. Cayden would say peaceful. The first clearing he'd come across was about a mile from the main house and Cayden thought it would be perfect for the new lodgings. He wanted to keep the woods as undisturbed and undeveloped as possible. Besides he could use this as practice for his earth magic. He'd been relying on his storm magic too much.

No one really knows why (or if they do they don't tell) one of your biggest channels are in your feet. So Cayden toed off his shoes, dug his feet into the soil and began to breathe.

He imagined thick, sturdy vines reaching up and out of the earth and meeting one another into a beautifully twisted design for a house. He imagined gaps for doors adn windows, hallways, rooms, a home, and then he willed it.

He heard the sound of ripped dirt and roots and smelled the damp earth even before he opened his eyes.

It was beautiful. The house looked like something out of a fairy tail. The wood was a pale gray/white with brown mixed in and green vines and beautiful flowers trailing between the gaps and through the panels. With a hitched breath and a racing heart he opened the door and walked in. The floors were a rich brown and the walls the same silvery color. The door opened into a open room that had three halls branching off three ways adn a gap leading into what looked like a kitchen. He glanced down each hall seeing three decent sized rooms.

This could work. It was natural but solid. It spoke to Cayden's inner hippie and wolf. Satisfied, he exited the house and began the process of making the small community.

Lucas was panicking, he was a few hairs away from breaking down, he was hysterical, he was losing his freaking mind! Cayden was gone! He was no longer in the residence people! Sound the freaking alarm!

Lucas should have known that this would happen. He'd hoped that Cayden wouldn't end up in trouble just this once, not when his new pack was watching his every move. But here he was. Without Cayden. Without Alpha. Without Patience.

He was going to murder that boy!

He was currently trying to follow Cayden's scent and his circle bond with him. But the scent trail was several hours old and Cayden's bond was muted like he was tired or asleep.

Knowing him it could be either.

When he finally -finally- found his Alpha, Cayden was sitting with his back to a tree and was clearly eating. Lucas opened his mouth to start the mother of all scoldings when he caught sight of Cayden's 'little' project.

"W-what the HELL!" Lucas wanted to smack the smug smirk off Cayden's face but would later admit that it was deserved. Cayden had built a freakin' neighborhood! A-freakin'- neighborhood!

Lucas spluttered and Cayden laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Cayden was finally, finally getting some of his new pack to like him. He'd shown them the new houses, he's showed them the crops he'd started growing, he'd even cooked for the whole pack.

It wasn't enough for some but he could deal with what he had. He was going to raise wards in a few moments but he was being attacked. Violently and without mercy.

By April.

The little ball of cuteness had cornered him just as he was leaving to set up the wards and with a few pleading words and a wobbly lip she had him givign her a piggy back ride back to her mom and dad's new hut. He was a sucker for kids. He knew it.

"Okay you little monster, here's your stop." A indignant gasp had him turning from the girl to see May turner standing outside a hut with an outraged look.

"How dare you! Just because you're human and she's not does not give you the right to call her a monster!" Her eyes were lit with righteous fury and Cayden felt a sneer cover his face before turninG away.(btw I'm all for strong women, being a woman myself, but its a pet peeve of mine when hey let women walk all over the main character just because they are women. You'll not find that here. )

"Alrighty April, I gotta go to work okay?" She nodded and ran inside waving over her shoulder.

"Bye Frosty!" Cayden shook his head. It seemed that nickname would pop up no matter what he did. He turned to begin the trek back to the main house when an arm cut him him off.

"Do not walk away from me when I talk to you! You cannot call her a little monster, that's just wrong!" Cayden followed the arm to see May Turner standing there with a red face and sparking eyes.

He hated it.

"Miss Turner, how I nickname a member of my pack is non of your business. Excuse me." He ducked and continued walking.

"That's where your wrong. I won't let any man I'm wed to speak to a little girl like that." Cayden stopped.

He heard wrong. He heard wrong, right? He'd had to have, right? Where would she get such a stupid idea?He spun around and pinned her with a steady gaze. She didn't flinch and stared back so sure she had won.

Wrong. So wrong.

"Miss Turner, I don't mean to disappoint you or let you down, but I am not marrying you." A sneer curved her lips as she stared back.

"You have to. If you are not married, or widowed, and you take over a pack you marry the person closest in age to you. That's the rule." She sauntered up to him oozing confidence and triumph and Cayden wanted to rip her eyes out and cause her pain until she regretted, for even thinking she could treat him this way. He restrained the urge with his hands twitching by his sides. He'd try to be civil first.

"I am widowed Miss Turner. " She paused in her strut before laughing.

"You? A 17 year old human boy? Please." She waved her hand haughtily. Cayden resisted the impulse to snap her wrist.

"Cast the spell." The smile went off her face as she looked at his serious face.

"What? You want me to prove you're lying?" Cayden shrugged and splayed his arms wide in a mockery of a hug. He wanted to see the look on her face, wanted her to see what her arrogance would result in.

"Do the spell." She stared back with wary green eyes before drawing her wand.

"Mariate." The spell hit him and a white mist rose from Cayden's chest before slowly darkening until a black ring formed above his heart. The girl paled and stumbled back to lean against a tree.

"Al-Alpha I'm so sorry I didn't know." Cayden let a mirthless smile flit across his face before he was suddenly in front of her caging her against the tree. Cayden's face had darkened and his hair turned poisonous green with eyes blacker than spilled ink against parchment.

"You do no have the right to command me, not because I am your Alpha, but because I am a person. I do not like being controlled, Miss Turner, anymore than you appear to. You need to check your attitude not just towards me but to other people as well. Righteousness only gets you so far." With that he left her there trembling and wary of her new leader.

Cayden had literally sat down at the dinner table when two owls crashed into a pot of soup. Cayden stared down at them blankly as the members of the pack began to whisper.

He carefully extracted the soaked birds from the soup before spelling them and their messages dry. They nibbled his fingers in thanks and he stroked their head and crumbled up a couple of breadsticks for them.

"Here you go fellas-" An indignant shriek had him quickly correcting himself. "-fella and lady, may I get your letters please?" They shuffled and stuck their legs out without stopping their fast pecking. He glanced across them before feeling his eyebrows shoot up.

To the Head of The China Pack. Wow his first piece of official news. He turned to the second and immediately opened it. It was from Belgae.

Cayden,

As soon as you get this apparate to my location ASAP. Some fool of a dark lord had declared war on the magical species. Politically I need you here as my childe.

Belgae.

Cursing he dropped the letter and reached for the second one.

Alpha Of the China Pack,

You, your Second, any any you deem are needed are hereby summoned before the IMC (International Magical Conference) to help decide the next course of action against the Dark Lord Voldemort. He has attacked and released a public declaration of harmful intent against all non human magical species. There is a portkey attached this letter. The words IMC will activate it as long as you are holding it.

Sincerely, IMC

Cayden felt panic set in. Voldemort, Voldemort was once again finding his way into Cayden's life. The thought of his new world, his classmates finding out exactly who he was...Cayden felt his chest seize and stutter as the air began to feel thin.

Shitshitshitshitshit!

"Lucas!" Cayden called. He had to get going now. He needed to be there to do any damage control needed. Lucas appeared at his elbow with a concerned look on his face.

"We have been summoned to the IMC. We need to get going, can you contact the others? I'll explain to the pack and set up some more wards." Lucas nodded and sent of a few spells and sprinted off to their rooms. They weren't going unarmed. Cayden turned to the wide eyed pack sitting around the table.

"Alright listen up. There has been a major threat against all non human magical species. I have been called their as your Alpha, and a childe of a vampire." He held a hand up at the voices that suddenly rose up.

"I am not a vampire, and I don't have any plans of being one. It was the result of a contact sire bond. There wasn't any choice involved. Anyway, I need all of you to go to your rooms, or your houses and cast the strongest protections you can, I'm about to add power to the wards, anyone comes here, they need to say the word Green, otherwise, you kill and/or knock them out. Is that understood?" They were looking fearful and panicked now but they nodded.

"Okay. I don't know when I'll be back, but I will try to keep you all updated." Cayden then drew his wand and with an intense look of concentration he began his wards. Lights the color of gold, amber, silver, and black streamed to the ceiling and out of it. Outside the wards were pulsing with each boost to their power. Cayden emptied half his ocean of a core into the wards and by the time he was done even the least magic sensitive person there could feel the humming coming from the wards.

Lucas come sliding in the room with guns and knifes stacked in his arms. Cayden quickly took his weapons out of the pile checking each gun before holstering it, testing each knife before sheathing it. They were both armed and ready to go.

He cast a look at the stunned wolves before extending his arm to Lucas. With a pull on his sire bond they disappeared with a almost inaudible pop of aparation.

"...Our Alpha is scary as f***."

"Uh huh. "

"You know that's right." They bustled and headed for their homes ready to protect their pack.

They appeared in the middle of pandemonium. They were yelliing matches between clans, spells and claws and fangs everywhere. They'd had to dodge several lethal spells in the first five seconds of arriving.

"Cayden! Over here, man!" They fought, sometimes literally, in order to get to Derek. He was standing next to his demon clan who were hulking masses that oozed lethal vibes.

"How long has this been on for?" He had to yell into the boy's ear to be heard over the roar of the crowd.

"Since before we got here hours ago!" Cayden huffed before nodding to Derek's father. The man eyed him before nodding back. Maybe it was the rainbow colored hair Cayden was sporting.

"I have to go meet up with Belgae!" Derek nodded and Cayden knows he didn't imagine the sudden interest from the surrounding people. Politics. He hated them.

He followed his sire bond and soon he could see Belgae perched on a chair. Cyaden felt shivers run his spine at the coldly furious vibes from his magic. Sooner than he'd like he reached the stationary Vampire Lord and his entourage.

"Belgae." The vampire turned and pinned him with a look.

"Yeah I know." Belgae was silently telling him that he may have to tell the others about his knowledge of the new threat. "If I have to I will, but I will not tell them my name. "I'd rather you didn't either. was left unsaid.

"The head, Kirk Tyler, is about to speak. As my childe you need to stay near me. You can-" Cayden cut him off.

"I am also here as Alpha to the China pack." Belgae's mouth dropped open and he had a completely stunned look on his face. Snickers from his entourage and a few surrounding caused him to snap his jaw shut. He shot a scathing look at Cayden and the eavesdroppers.

"Only you would make me lose all dignity, Vorn." Cayden let a smirk paint his face.

"I take personal pride in doing so."

"I'm sure. Okay. Well then. I'm not actually sure this has happened before. A vampire's childe as werewolf Alpha. Maybe if you found a spot between the two cultures?" Cayden rolled his eyes at the non helpful solution.

"Sure. Are there any particular things you don't want me to say?" Belgae eyed him in surprise.

"I didn't think you were the type to listen to orders Vorn."

"I never said that I'd listen, I just wanted to know if there were any." Belgae huffed and shook his head. Cayden departed shortly after. Best to find a neutral spot now.

"Lucas, is there anything you think I should do? " Lucas thought briefly before shaking his head.

"You're doing pretty well actually."

"Let's try to keep it that way, no?" Laughing they found a spot and waited out the drama and violence by coming up with a rating system for the quality of the fights around them.

" I give 5 out of 10 for that punch right there, he could have put some force behind that with a little extra twist to his elbow."

"Ohhh! I give a solid 1 for the fall strategy of that werewolf fighting the sprite. He could have done ten different things to make that fall less painful. "

"Well you gotta admit, that sprite is one badass little fighter though."

"Yes Cayden, I know. You and your theory that smaller packs equal more power is well remembered. " Lucas winced at the memory of the centaur that thought he could literally run over Cayden just because he was a shorty.

"Well she is!"

"Whatver. What about that vampire and the goblin?"

"At this point I think it's going to be tie." Lucas cocked his head and observed for a second longer before nodding.

"I can see that."

"What abo- " He was cut off by a sound not unlike a cannon.

"Excuse me. I believe it is time to convene." A man who looked like he was way past his 60s was at the podium. Chancellor Tyler if he remembered correctly. If Cayden didn't know from personal experience that size and age didn't matter with power he would have laughed. He heard a few chuckles in the crowd as it was. The man raised his wand and the loud sound came again.

"Settle down." The room was full of the sound of chairs scraping and shuffling feet as everyone found their spot.

"Thank you. We are all here because we have received a viable threat from the human Dark Lord Voldemort. Usually this would not be a concern. However, he has done several things to make him different from the usual rabble." He paused to drink a sip of water before continuing.

"He was able to succeed in kidnapping children from our own. "Alpha Tira, High Lord and Master Belgae, Seer Velma, Fae Ambassador Yer, and several others had their children taken by this man and his followers. They were eventually recovered by High Lord Belgae and an unknown student from Wakin Academy." Angry rumblings spread across the room. Children were considered sacred and too pure to be involved in war. Humans were the only ones known to do that monstrous thing.

"Then he provoked the rogue vampires and Kitsune into attacking the school after having kidnapped the Prince of the fae, Prince Fali. He has now recruited hundred of rogue magical non humans because they were unhappy with how things are run. This all would have been bearable and would have been eventually taken care of. However, he has done something far worse than kidnapping children. " A tense silence laid thick in the air and was choking and heavy against the chest of everyone hear. It was like a omen of the words to come out. Like the air already knew exactly how bad the news was going to be.

"He made contact with Trifa." In the terrified, breathless silence a man's response was louder than any horn.

"F***.

Cayden knew what Trifa was. He'd seen it. He was there for all of 10 minutes and wished to never return. For Voldemort to go there, and make allies...It wasn't good. After the clans had settled they immediately began planning. Cayden had no plans to open his mouth and put a target on his back so he and Lucas sat there silently for a good 45 minutes.

At least until Belgae stood up.

The whole room went silent and tense as they waited for him to speak. Cayden shut his eyes briefly in resignation. Belgae had warned him.

"I have a source. Cayden Vorn has fought this Dark Lord for years. He's a student at Wakin, and is present this evening." With that the sat down and pandemonium reigned for all of 3 seconds before Pike brought order.

"Cayden Vorn, please make yourself known." Cayden's shoulders sagged and he heaved a dramatic sigh before slowly standing up. Eyes whipped his way and within seconds noises of disbelief rang through the room.

"-a freaking human!"

-nothing more than a babe!"

"-what the hell?"

Cayden cleared his throat. They ignored him as they bickered among themselves. He looked back at Lucas who shrugged and jerked his head in a just-get -it-over with way.

"Sonorus." He cleared his voice only for it to now be the volume equal to 50 howlers. "Excuse me. I believe you are here for answers. Not to squabble like children." Indignant silence was his answer. He had just insulted some very powerful people.

"I can tell you few things that may help. You just have to listen because I can't help unwilling listeners." He turned and stared at the vampire that had began to stand with arrogance oozing out of his pores.

What makes you special among the various foot soldiers who we could find and interrogate?" Murmurs broke out in agreement.

"Well for one I was not a foot soldier. I was the Commander-in-Chief for all the troops and fighters. I lead the fight against him. Voldemort and I have a special hate/hate relationship where when he tries to kill me he fails." The man sneered and Cayden resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he senses the usual racism against humans. It was always what it came to. He was the young human who couldn't have possibly lived through all that much.

"By the smell of you, you can't have reached your majority yet. There's no way you'd have the magical power to lead people." Cayden did roll his eyes now.

"Guess what? I don't really care what you think or what your stereotypes tell you about humans. I'll tell you what I know, whether you listen is up to you." The man snarled but was quickly answered by Cayden and Lucas. The man sat down with a sullen look upon his face. Cayden felt his lip lower from where it had been curled. He hadn't even realized he had done it.

"Thanks. I'll try my best to make this quick. I've never had to describe him before though, so patience is appreciated." He composed himself and gathered his thoughts. He needed to focus. He's never had to explain Voldemort before. Usually they already knew about the powerful psychopath.

"Voldemort is a child in the middle of a temper tantrum." Startled laughter echoed through the room before it choked off. Muffled giggles continued to be stifled as they waited for him to continue.

"Those who have kids know that 1. Kids get mad , tempers are hot and burning and they lash out." Nods all around as parents agreed with his assessment.

"Voldemort is a basically a kid throwing a temper tantrum. Only when he lashes out he kills and tortures people. He has the power and the fear that stops people from retaliating and telling him no. The truth of the matter is that if the British people had fought back in his early years we would not be having this problem."

"So we have you and yours to blame." A woman, regal and proud stood and spoke with the elegance and poise of politician. There was something about her. He felt as if he'd met her side eyed her before dismissing her words and continued.

"His birth name is Tom Riddle and the best way to piss him off quick is to call him that. He prefers flashy, big bang type spells that make him look powerful because he's a natural drama queen. If you-"

"Ahem." Cayden jerked before looking towards the sound. Instead of being met with a woman personifying a pink toad he was met with the woman from earlier. The look on her face triggered a flash of something in his mind but before he could grasp it, it fled somewhere in his mind.

"I'm sorry but you didn't answer my question from earlier." Cayden stared at her before turning to Lucas.

'Who's she?"

"The leader for one of the Naiad tribes. She's a pretty important person in some circles." He nodded in understanding before looking back at the woman. She was looking annoyed and impatient as she waited for him to actually acknowledge. He decided to ignore her. There was something about he that was familiar and it was nagging him. He'd figure it out later.

"If you stick to some of the more basic spells, you could do a lot of damage. He usually focuses on the big stuff. Most of his wards are all about blocking things of power or people of power that if you suppressed your magic enough you could possibly slip through. He prefers to do a hit run style of fighting with his human followers. He sends them in do the surprise hits and so that they can identify the ones who fight back. Then he sends in his magic species fighters who decimate the area."

"Excuse me?" Cayden turned back to the woman and smiled a politicians smile.

"You didn't answer my question and you have repeatedly ignored me in a show of disrespect. Why shouldn't I have you thrown out?" She stood with her chin thrown up and shoulder back, brown eyes glinting darkly and black hair tossed over shoulder. That stance and her last words finally triggered what had been nagging Cayden and his eyes widened before narrowing with spite.

"I recognize you." He spoke softly with an edge cutting in the tension. "We came to you for help. We came to you desperate and in search of aid. We were so young, and I remember what you said. Remember that moment and know that I am helping you anyway. Jaban. (coward)" He spoke with disgust thick enough most could feel it like thick syrup on their skin. He turned his back on her and continued.

"When I left months ago his followers followed a hierarchy. His official lead enforcer his Rabastan Lestrange. Don't be fooled. His wife, Bellatrix Lestrange, is the real enforcer. She is the one you need to look for. You see her, you bring your best and kill her. Her one and only weakness is that she is insane. She doesn't think rationally like you. While difficult, if you make her misstep, your chance of surviving increases dramatically. " Murmurs broke out at his no nonsense you-better-listen tone. He continued down the list quickly before anyone thought to interrupt.

"Next is Severus Snape." Cayden felt a deep ping strike his chest at the thought of the man. He shook it off and continued with a barely there pause.

"He is the poison specialist. He's the assassin you don't see coming and can never prove was there. You still know. He is personally responsible for 3/4 unsolved murders and disappearances. He prefers not to be seen and will often stay isolated in his potions lab until needed. Do not mistake that as poor skill in battle. It is quite the opposite. He is an superb spy. His weakness is that he prefers mind games over anything else and that will be his first tactic in a battle."

"Next in Line is Lucius Malfoy. He is..different. He is vain pretty boy who suffers from MPD. He has more than one person in his mind. The weakest is vain, proud, and incompetent, but not to be underestimated. Since the death of his son, Draco Malfoy -" And didn't that hurt. "- that personality is rare in its appearance. More often than not, his more lethal counterpart is present. If you find a way to trigger that softer side, you've got a better chance."

"Next is Walden Mcnair. He's the executer. In and out of the meetings. He is a spy in the ministry with a diamond cover story. You can't legally take him apart, I've tried. At the time, it wasn't advisable to illegally handle the problem. If Voldemort wants someone killed without having it connected back to him by important people, he uses Mcnair's Ministry status. When he wants to make an example of a follower he's found a problem with, he uses Mcnair's illegal skills."

Cayden took a breath, and accepted the water from a passing house elf. "Those are the surviving inner circle members. There used to used to be fourteen, but under the efforts of my inner circle and myself, we were able to to kill ten of them before I left." He opened his mouth to continue but was cut off by the same woman from before.

"Why did you leave? Are you what you accused me of- a coward?" Cayden gnashed his teeth before side eyeing her with a lethal glare. She stepped back before stopping with a haughty look on her face.

"Not that it is any of your business, sweetie, but the people I fought for decided that I was more useful as a pawn than a general." The sentence was a severe understatement for a very bloody situation.

"So you left in the middle of a war because you were demoted?" This actually didn't come from the woman, but from a fae somewhere in the large group accompanying the royals. Cayden cocked and eyebrow at the Queen and Kia. They looked back impassively.

"If you want to look at it that way...go ahead. It's not my fault you're an idiot." Indignant mumbles rolled through the fae. A sharp hand gesture from the queen stopped most of it, a second gesture from the prince silenced them.

"As I was saying, we managed to kill most of them." Cayden scanned the faces listening to him and suddenly felt very tired.

"One last thing before I leave the floor. You can not trust any of the wizards directly involved in the war/politics. There may be an official Dark side, but the 'Light side' is far worse in my opinion. The Dark side will murder and torture you, but they are honest about it. The Light side will do the same with a smile and a laugh, telling you it's for the greater good, or lie completely. " He paused so that they could feel the weight of his words before he nodded and bowed before taking a seat.

They were silent for a few seconds before Pike stood and addressed the room.

"Alright, we are convened. Be back here in an hour." As soon as he left the room group meshed and fights and discussions broke out. Before he even took a step Cayden was having to defend himself and Lucas from insulted vampires and naiads. It was ridiculous. When he finally made it to Belgae, he almost turned back around. Standing around him were Thom and a small group of fae. Unfortunately for him, he was spotted as he turned around to leave.

"Vorn! We were just talking about you!" Cayden could feel the urge to roll his eyes triple. He turned with a smile so fake he saw several fae minions edge back a little.

"Really? Nothing good I hope?" Belgae smirked before gesturing to Thom with a faux innocent look.

"It seems my good friend here has been trying to talk to you for some time now. He just...keeps missing you." Belgae flashed his fangs with victory oozing out of his pores. Cayden resisted to curl his lip at the damn vampire.

"I have been busy." He said curtly. He stuck his hand out to shake only for the man to grab the offered hand and begin to bow his head towards the back of his hand. Like Cayden was about to let that happen! Cayden casually turned as if to speak to Lucas and jerked his hand away so that he could turn fully around. Lucas was choking on his tongue while trying to look normal. Cayden stifled a smile at the struggling expression on the boy'd face.

"Yeah we've been busy on class trips and tests haven't we, Luc?" The werewolf was rapidly turning purple trying to hold back laughter or an angry scolding, Cayden couldn't tell which. Lucas nodded before making a vague gesture of excusing himself. Cayden nodded and before he even finished blinking he was gone. Cayden turned back around to see raised brows and blanched faces.

He shrugged and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "He drank a lot of water." He smiled at the now blank Thom.

"I'm sure." The new voice had them turning to look. Tier and the Royal Family stood with a few body guards blocking any ambitious fighter looking to take a shot at them.

Tier had been the one to speak up and was smirking with his blue eyes scanning up and down Cayden's body. He brought his eyes up to Cayden's and suddenly the fae was in his space as he leaned in close. What happened next was a hilarious accident.

He electrocuted his Professor.

He watched the grimace on the man's face as 64,000 volts coursed through his body, before he stepped back.

"Sorry. It's a knee jerk reaction." Cayden was very much not sorry, and everyone there could tell.

"Excuse my friend, he doesn't understand restraint." Kia spoke from where he stood next to his mom and brother. "It's good to see you again, bellator." Cayden smiled and could feel his wolf rumbling at the compliment.

"I'm aware. His class could double as How to Identify Sexual Harassment." Suddenly glares from almost everyone there were directed to the blue eyed fae. Tier raised his hands in surrender. Cayden eyed Fali where he stood nervously next to his body guards. Cayden knew he could be intimidating but he'd thought they'd gotten past this.

"Hello Prince Fali, how are you?" The wind fae looked up at him through his lashes and Cayden resisted the urge to coo. He opened his mouth but he was cut off before he got the first syllable out.

"So Mr. Vorn. When you came before my council and claimed to have fought in a war, you were not just being a boastful human?" Queen Titania was just as regal as he remembered. He could barely look at her, such was the resemblance to his dead mother.

"Nope. Excuse me, your highness. I have to go visit some others." He quickly retreated barely waiting for her to nod. He really needed to get over her appearance. If he couldn't even stand to look at her, that may cause some problems.

They watched the human retreat towards the demon faction, avoiding blows, returning some. Once they saw he made it safely to the group roughly 15 minutes later they turned as one to eye the fae queen.

"What did you do?"

"You got him running from you, something I couldn't do!"

"Why is he avoiding you?"

"You just-" The fae queen cut him off, annoyed.

"I don't know why the human avoids me so. But you do." Confused they looked back at her, before she turned and stared pointedly at Belgae. The Vampire Lord gazed back with glinting eyes and a sharp smile.

"It's really not any of you all's business."

"Bullshit, most of us here are bonded to the boy one way or the other." Belgae glared at the fae prince.

"Then maybe you should ask him yourself." Belgae cocked an eyebrow and nodded his head behind the group. They all startled before turning around.

"Bonded? You'll have to explain that one to me." His voice was cold, colder than any there had ever heard it. Kia winced and opened his mouth to speak only for Thom to speak over him.

"Lord Tier, Prince Kiya and I are all bonded to you." Cayden impatiently gestured as if that was obvious.

"I get that, I want to know what that means." Thom eyed him carefully before continuing.

"Fae and Vampires may have many differences but we share one important trait." Cayden knew where this was going but he refused to believe it till it was said.

"We mate for life, Cayden. Like most bonds, it is identified when the pair touches hands. That why most form of greetings require the use of hands." Cayden stared at the three men before him. He felt the blackness of apathy he'd forgotten how to feel. He'd gotten so used to feeling when with his pack, his circle.

"Okay then." He ignored them and turned to the queen. He struggled to look her in the face, but when he did it was squarely in her emerald eyes. He exhaled shakily before cutting of the vulnerable sound.

"You...look like my mother. Exactly like my mother." He raised his wand and with a whispered 'holorifis', an image of a smiling redheaded woman with sparkling emerald eyes appeared. The Queen stared, her eyes uncharacteristically wide in surprise as she gazed upon what could be her dopple ganger.

The image faded and Cayden barely bowed before speaking to the motionless men.

"Good day to you all. See you in class, Professors." With that he turned, Lucas appearing beside him, and walked away.

"We messed up."

"Yes we did."

"Hn."

They murmured amongst themselves, all but Fali who stared after the human who had taught him more than he knew.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 1/12/2021

The hour break was drawing to a close, and Lucas wouldn't stop throwing looks towards him as if he would break at a moments notice. Derek, Henry, and Lavar were with their factions, but Cayden could feel the weight of their concern. He wished they were with him, next to him where he could lean on them. He was practically glued to Lucas as it was.

'I'll be fine, guys."

"We know."

Cayden felt their magic brush his mind and he relaxed just a bit. It was amazing how quickly a loved one could make you feel so much better. He sent a brush back at all of them as Pike walked back onto the lifted stage.

"Alright everyone. In the last session we covered Tom Riddle's inner circle. Does anyone have any questions regarding that?" The fae from before, the one he'd called an idiot, stood and looked towards Cayden with a haughty look.

"I would like to request memory evidence of the battles against Riddle and his followers." Murmurs and nods of agreement were exchanged all around and Cayden felt like cursing the fae back to hell and back.

"Hands up if you don't agree." A underwhelming amount of hands were raised. "Hands up if you agree." Nearly every hand went up. Cayden rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Cayden Vorn, please stand." Cayden stood up, resisting the urge to stay glued to Lucas.

"Please present examples of the battles you claimed to have fought." Cayden threw an acid look at Pike. He didn't care if the man was damn powerful, that didn't need to be said that way.

"Sure. Did anyone have a particular battle in mind?" Cayden curled his lip at the silence around him. "Okay then. This one is of Bellatrix Lestrange. This was a battle outside a place called Hogsmeade." Cayden closed his eyes and concentrated on the ward in the room. He grinned when gasps were heard. He'd tapped into the magic of the room and fed a link to his mind that would take memories of sound, smell, taste, basically it would be as if they were actually there when the memory originally took place. 

Everyone stood spread out through the memory on the plaza. It was dark, but there was still a little bit of daylight enough that everyone could see the street. The cobble stones threw eerie shadows on the walls of the dull gray and brown stone of the buildings around them. There was a stillness, a silence that made a warriors instincts brace for an attack they weren't sure was even coming. 

Belgae, Thom, the Royal Fae and their escort had been scattered and mixed together. The glanced at each other before looking away, still feeling guilty of what they'd said to Cayden.

There was a bang and everyone whipped around to search for the noise. There was another and another, and suddenly the buildings started to crumbled around them. People screamed and scattered feeling the the air push against them, feeling the ground shake and sending them crumbling. They forgot they were in a memory, forgot that they couldn't be harmed when the sensations were all too real. There was another explosion but it came from a different direction and everyone turned to see.

Standing there looking extremely pissed of was one Harry Potter.

Whispers drifted through the group even as they scrambled out of the way. They all knew who Harry Potter was. He may not carry the same weight with them as he did with British but they'd heard of him.

The famous hero strode forward wand at the ready as he strode through the smoke and rubble.

"Show yourself." His voice was low almost to snarl as he eyes scanned the street.

"Aite." Wind blew from nowhere and cleared the street in front of him. The group inhaled sharply as dozens upon dozens of people stood in pitch black cloaks, most with a haunting skull mask on the front. There was woman, standing in the very front, hair a wild mess of curls, eyes wide and dark on a pale face.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. How have you been, darling?" The woman hissed and raised her wand higher. Her voice was high and shrilly and kind of raspy like her lungs couldn't get enough air but were forced to speak anyway.

"How dare you, you filthy half blood, speak to me as if we were friends. As if I didn't kill your precious dog father, and your wolf. Oh the screams on Lupin were...delicious. " She laughed hysterically as if it was the funniest thing she'd ever said, she laughed and laughed to the point that even those who stood behind her shifted uneasily.

"You did. You killed them. You wanna know something though? I've killed a few people of my own." Her laughter slowly cut off as he raised a seemingly empty hand.

"Finite."

Bellatrix's soft chuckles broke off completely as she stared at the head that Harry had grasped by the hair.

"Ruddy?" Her voice high pitched and childlike, sounding more like a five year old on the verge of tears than a grown woman. "Y-you killed Ruddy?" Potter stared impassively at the insane woman with cold, dead, Avada Kedavra green eyes.

"I did."

"Sectumsempra!" Suddenly the woman burst into movement throwing curse after curse at the boy. Potter dodged and rolled forward throwing the head away. Bellatrix screamed, enraged at the callous treatment.

"You- killed- my- husband- you bastard!" She danced and twirled with a murderous scowl on her face even as she cackled madly. It was an odd mixture and several people in the group had uneasy looks on their faces. They all ducked as a sickly purple curse flew over their heads.

"It was stupid to come alone, Potter." She crowed as she managed to clip him with a cutting curse. He grasped the wound and rolled to the side to avoid an exploding curse.

"I didn't." He let loose a shrill whistle, and there wasn't one person who didn't cringe and clap hands over their ears. That had to have been enhanced with magic! There was a roar and pounding of feet as an army of humans, werewolves, vampires, and a few centaurs crested the hill.

"I brought my friends, bitch."

The group could only watch as the Light side clashed with the Dark side. It was an utter massacre. Screams and howls of rage were heard on both sides as people wounded and killed the other side's comrades.

It was mayhem, unlike anything some people had ever seen. The ancients had seen this before, had participated in similar battles. They watched with grim expressions as the Potter battled the insane Black, and each side ripped each other apart.

The memory swirled and everyone appeared back into the conference hall. It was silent as everyone oriented themselves back into reality. It was broken by the head naiad.

"Where were you?" Cayden turned to her confused. "Where were you in the memory. We asked for your memories of the battle. So where were you?" Cayden glanced around and was met with curious gazes as everyone realized she was right. He met eyes with Belgae. Belgae shrugged and gestured towards him. Meh, that was helpful.

"I was there. That's all you need to know." She flicked her hair away and scowled with her hands on her hips.

"I disagree. How are we supposed to trust that?" Agreeing looks were tossed his way.

"Mr. Vorn, she is right. We need yo-" Cayden cut him off ignoring the scandalized looks thrown his way.

"I honestly don't care what you need, You have demanded to watch my personal memories. Where I come from, you'd be dead before the last syllable fully left your mouth." He said sharply. Angry mutterings broke out.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. Shut up, you overgrown children!" He rubbed his head as the killing intent raised to nearly unbearable levels.

"I swear on my magic that I was at the battle shown in my memory." Light ran up his arms and into his chest. He flicked his hand and the lights flickered as they creaked and groaned in the ceiling. The woman settled back as she flushed in humiliation. Cayden dismissed her before turning ans scanning the room.

"Now does anyone have an idea of what they want to see?" There was a silence before a man stood. It was Derek and Henry's father.

"You say the light side is just as bad. Show us." The demon sat back down. Cayden closed his eyes. There was no way he could do that without revealing he used to be Harry Potter. Which completely defeated the grandstanding he'd just had with the damn naid. Cayden sucked on his teeth before making a snap decision. His magic swept through the room and everyone felt a band snap around their magic before his magic snapped back to him. It was over within 3 seconds. As soon as the first person realized what he'd done the room was pandemonium.

Pike set of bangs that slowly got everyone to settle down, but even he looked pissed enough to kill the human boy.

"Explain yourself, boy, before I let them tear you apart." Lucas shifted to lean closer to him, a rumble building in his chest. Cayden set a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"It was simply a binding that will prevent you from revealing anything about me unless you are on the verge of death." The Chancellor actually scoffed.

"Simply a binding my ass. It had better be worth it." Pike sat back into his chair and clenched his hands around his staff.

"It is to me." Cayden closed his eyes before once again turning the room into the memory. They appeared in a stone hallway, walking behind Harry Potter, and another man. They appeared to be mid conversation.

"- doesn't matter, Harry." The savior looked furious.

"Doesn't matter? I have memories of a son you claim doesn't exist. Every time I turn around, something reminds me of him. How does that not matter, Link?!" The boy was obviously frustrated as his hair turned fire engine red. Gasps echoed through the group as dots were connected and everyone turned towards Cayden. Cayden ignored them and stared into the memory.

"It just doesn't, okay!" Harry growled in frustration, and turned away. He didn't see Link raise his wand to his back and cast his spell.

"Obliviate." The clear curse struck Harry in the back, and he froze mid-step. There was a tense moment before he turned with a confused look on his face.

"Link? Why am I angry?" He sounded so lost, Henry and Derek tried to step forward but were tugged back by their family. Lucas just clenched onto Cayden's arm while Lavar had a blank look on his face.

"I don't know, sweetheart. You might be getting flashes from Voldemort again." Harry frowned but nodded. Link turned away and started walking. The whole group saw what Link missed. The look of utter rage and hate that flashed through Harry's face before it melted into a smile when Link turned back.

"Babe, you coming?" Harry smiled and ran to catch up.

"So what are we gonna do for our anniversary?" The memory swirled before warping into a new image. Harry clinging to the side of a tower. The group almost panicked before realizing they weren't falling into thin air. The wind brushed through their clothes and they could see Harry's figure shivering.

There was the sound of smack and it took a second to realize that it wasn't from the memory. Everyone turned to see Vorn's werewolf had smacked him. Vorn was rubbing his head and glaring at the Were.

"You shouldn't have been doing something so stupid then!" Laughter was spread and smothered through the group as they turned back to the memory. They saw Harry lean forward and all of a sudden they could hear the conversation inside the room.

"Potter is getting worse, his mind is starting to fight more." The voice was annoyed, and most recognized the voice as Link. They all heard Harry mutter.

"Sorry to cause you problems, you giant prick." Laughter rolled through the group before it was quickly muffled. Another voice spoke, old and creaky like wind blowing through an abandoned house.

"We may have to cut his bonds." There was a stunned silence from the group and from the other voice in the room.

"Y-you want to cut the boy's bonds?" The voice was stunned, and the group could empathize. Just even thinking of doing that to someone was..wrong.

"Is that concern for the boy I hear?" The old man's voice had sharpened into something dark and heavy.

"It's just, if you do that he'll be little more than a vegetable."

"A trainable vegetable. If his bonds to his son cut then, he"ll forget him. He'll be completely open to any spell that'll sway him fully to our side. It's for the greater good." The man sounded satisfied with himself. Harry's face was a blank mask as he pushed off the tower and arched into a flip soundlessly landing on his feet. There were several dropped jaws, and another resounding smack as the werewolf berated him for jumping from a height of 30 feet. The memory swirled and everyone was dropped back into the conference hall.

Cayden brushed invisible lint from pants. Everyone was silent as they stared at the boy. Cayden cleared his throat.

"Happy? Good. I think two memories was enough." He sat down and leaned into Lucas' arm. He was done helping. Pike started the meeting back up, but it was all a blur and as soon as it was over he was up and out of his seat dragging Lucas with him as he apparated back to the pack house. He quickly broke through the wards spoke the password and wasted no time collapsing face down on his bed. He was exhausted.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Harry walked around in a daze. No that was wrong. He was fine. He was Happy. Where was his son? He needed to play with his son. Wait, son? What son? Harry felt his brow furrow as a nagging thread of thought pinged in the back of his mind.

"He's fighting it." Who was that? Fighting what?

"He'll not succeed. His magic is no match for that spell, or my magic." He knew that voice. Link. His husband. Link was here! Harry felt a huge smile spread over his face as he turned looking for his bonded.

"Link?"

"Yeah, baby?" Harry felt anger suddenly surge at the voice. He felt a scowl take over his face before he snapped out of it. What was wrong with him? Why would he be angry at Link?

"Nothing, I thought I heard your voice is all. Where's James?" There was a silence and Harry looked closely at the man he loved.

"Link?.." The man smiled but there was concern in his eyes. Something about it screamed at Harry. There was something wrong. His instincts were all over the place. There was something wrong. Harry smiled and hid his confusion.

"Baby, who's James?" Despite himself Harry felt his brow crinkle as images of a infant with green eyes laughing, crying, eating, flashed through his mind before disappearing. He felt the confusion fade away suddenly, and Harry now knew, someone had done something. There was something wrong, and he felt as if he was going to puke as he smiled at his bonded.

And Link, his Link, was a part of it.

Cayden gasped and rolled of his bed. He quickly did a body check, and scanned the room rapidly. Quick footsteps running towards his room caused him to lunge for his wand.

"Cayden! Frost!" The words, not fitting into the illusion haunting his eyes broke the last of the dream. Lucas was crouched before him with a concern flooding the channels of their bond. Cayden felt the heat gather begin his eyes and begin to bubble over and suddenly he needed contact. He needed it. He lunged forward, vaguely registering the panic on the boys face as Cayden's arms went around Lucas' neck.

Cayden was hugging him.

Cayden was hugging him.

Cayden was hugging him.

Lucas could feel the wires in his brain short circuit even as his own arms rose and hugged the distraught boy back.

"Cayden? Cayden what is it? What did you see?" The familiar question had Cayden flinching and squeezing tighter.

"Tell me, please. Please." Lucas hugged the boy and rocked him gently as he felt hot tears slid down his collar bone. His strong Alpha, who always seemed to invincible, was letting him see this side of him, as letting his inferior see him in a vulnerable state. He felt his own tears well up as he thought of what kind of dream could even drive the icy boy that far. Something in the conference must have triggered this, and Lucas felt helpless frustration.

"Cayden..." The boy was gasping and his breath hitched as his soul cried out. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a sob. He tried to slow the hyperventilation but it seemed that with every breath the wave would come up and swallow the words and rob his lungs of air. He felt hands, warm hands frame his face before he was staring in to the dark eyes of his friends through a blur of tears.

"Show me." Cayden dropped his gaze and struggled to say words before a shake had him snapping his eyes back up.

"Show me." Cayden gasped and cried out as he forced the images across the bond. He fed the young werewolf everything. He sent his grief, his memories of his son, the betrayal, the rage, he sent everything.

He thought he would feel better, but if anything, calling up everything made it worse.

"Oh, Cayden." Then Lucas was crying with him and they held each other til they passed out at the foot of the bed.

Belgae stood at the window of his mansion and gazed outward in a rare display of deep thought in the presence of others. Thom had followed him to his house and even if he wanted to stop the vampire, he'd have a hell of a fight trying, and Belgae was too tired to even try right now.

"So you have a bond with the boy." Belgae snorted at the dark tone from his old friend. His oldest friend.

"Don't worry, it is but a parent bond. You will have to share him you realize, if he accepts your bond."

"If? Even if he was wasn't getting the honor of mating with one the oldest vampires, he doesn't have a choice. You will be able to order him to accept." Belgae snorted again before knocking back the liquor in his hand.

"Yes, if. I will force him to do nothing. The honor? He does not care about honor, or how old you are. If anything your status and age will repel him from even the thought." Belgae felt panic and anger bloom from the vampire behind him.

"Does he think he can do better? Does he think he can jus-" Belgae whipped around his eyes icy hot as he glared at his friend.

"He deserves better, and I say that as a friend, knowing how you are. You will have to adapt to the boy if you want anything from him. So help me, if you hurt him...I will prove exactly what a 20 year age difference makes. Understand?"

Thom narrowed his eyes and nodded curtly.

"Understood."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kia stared up at the ceiling of his room as he thought of the stoic boy who had took his men down and stormed his castle. He was different from other human he had known. He was mature, he was older than his years. He was not blood thirsty, if anything he'd seen too much blood and hated it.

It was odd, he'd had the standard thoughts when it came to humans. Arrogant, full of themselves, inferior in every way. Then the boy came in similar to the humans invention- like a wrecking ball (and yes I just went there readers.)- and Kia was reconsidering everything he knew of humans. His demeanor and his memory at the convention only cemented that he was different.

"Brother?" Kia sat up sharply to see his brother standing not 3 feet from him.

What. The. Hell.

His brother had gotten that far into the room and he hadn't noticed? The hell?

"How'd you get in?" Fali cocked an eyebrow before answering with a snide tone of voice.

"The door. The rectangular opening in that there wall." He pointed towards the door with an exaggerated 'duh' look on his face. Kia rolled his eyes and kicked the covers off before rolling to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Fali joined him and Kia once again noticed the near silent way his brother moved.

That was new.

"What's the matter?" He drew his eyes away from his brother's feet to the concerned blue eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that you can feel feel your magic raging from three floors down." Now that he pointed it out, Kia felt his magic leaking. Sheepishly he drew it back in, and could have sworn the sigh of wind that blew through the door was the relieved breaths of the palace's residents. Kia considered his brother's open face. Fali had always been self-centered, so for him to be here, asking after Kiya was actually very odd and a bit suspicious. Whatever. He'd take it while Fali was feeling generous.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"What do you think of Cayden Vorn?"

"Cayden Vorn is trouble. We advise you...ignore the bond." Tier felt his disbelief grow as the council stood before him and demanded he give up the one thing fae search for years if not centuries.

"I think I heard you wrong. I think I just heard you ask for something you've no right to." Several of the fae stiffened in outrage. "The answer is no. I won't throw away the one person who was made for me."

"Then know that this council disavows the one as Cayden Vorn. He may be your grounder but he will not be apart of us." Tier felt a sneer cross his face. Something about the way Cayden had acted had alarmed them, they were scared. Cowards.

"On your heads be it."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Cayden rolled and sighed. It was his last day with his new pack, and then he had to go back to Wakin. His new pack was just finally starting to warm up to him. Cayden wasn't sure if he and May would ever get along but for the moment they were civil. The sound of running feet had Cayden smiling and bracing seconds before several small bulldozers landed on his bed. While the adults of the pack didn't much like him yet, the children of the pack didn't seem to mind him that much. They seemed to love him actually. He might just have that natural caring vibes or something, but it was something he could get used to.

"Do I feel a couple of little monsters on me, or am I just imagining things?" Cayden spoke to the ceiling, a fond smirk pulling on his face. Quiet muffled giggles followed his question as if he couldn't hear them.

"I guess I should just go back to sleep." He rolled over - or tried to anyway. They jumped on his legs and stomach laughing hysterically. Jason, Ethan, and April gazed down at him with laughing eyes. He groaned and heaved until they fell to his side. He curled around them and they packed in as they all tried to have a spot. That special peacefulness you get when you lay with or just holding children was filling him and he breathed deeply and his body relaxed til it molded to the bed.

He didn't want this to end.

Then came the inevitable steps down the hallway as the concerned parents came looking for their kids. He understood that they only tolerated this because he was their Alpha.

"Alright monsters, let's go get some breakfast with your parents, yeah?" Having the protesting bundles up and out of the room, he met the parents halfway and handed the kids off. He met the eyes of the 'lead' parent and smiled.

"Thanks for letting us do this. It means a lot." They all nodded and turned without a word. His wolf grumbled at the disrespect, but his humanity knew and accepted why they felt the need to be so cold. Sighing he turned in the opposite direction and knocked on a door a few paces down the hallway.

"Lucas. Buddy it's time to get back." When Lucas didn't respond, Cayden rolled his eyes and opened the door. It was almost pitch black from Lucas had shut his curtains and had hung blankets to cover the windows. Cayden has had to wrestle this boy out of bed every morning for the last week.

"Lucas. Lucas. Luuuucas." He nudged the boys leg with his foot, and the were rolled away grumpily. Grimacing at the stubborn boy, Cayden drew his wand and looked between it and his circle member. Cayden shrugged and with a twist and a flick Lucas was flung into the hallway where a cushioning charm caught him. He wasn't trying to hurt him, but he was trying to use the sunlight to jump start his eyes. It was comical how quickly Lucas shot up. He howled and dove for his bedroom only to collide with Cayden as he shut the door behind him.

"Cayden...please...it's too bright!" Lucas grabbed onto Cayden's pajama pants with squinted eyes and a voice weaker than a 90 year old man.

"I tried to wake you up nicely. Now we have to go back to Wakin in our pajamas because you wouldn't get up." Cayden crossed his arms and stared unforgiving at the tortured expression on Lucas' face. With a whimper and a slump to his shoulders Lucas moved slowly and pulled himself up.

'Children. I am surrounded by children.' He thought as he watched the defeated march of his circle member.

Belgae was hovering. Hovering subtly. It was subtle no matter what the looks Tier was throwing him was saying. It had been a weeks since he'd seen his Childe at the conference. It was grinding on his nerves the longer his new Childe strayed from his sight. His instincts were a little stronger with the new acknowledgement from the boy. It was only due to Belgae's age and experience that kept it from overwhelming him.

The teachers were all gathered in the main hallway waiting for students coming back from wherever they went for the two weeks they have off. James could care less about most of the students coming through. He was waiting for Cayden to come through. He hadn't known it when he'd said goodbye to the boy, but Cayden was on his way to a werewolf pack. He had found out at the gathering and his instincts had caused a break in his usual composure.

So that was why he was subtly watching the line of students that appeared in the blue grey swirls of the prearranged portkeys.

"You could have x-ray vision with how intensely you're staring, my friend." Thom's voice jolted Belgae enough to look in his direction. The man was leaning against the column with his arms crossed. Belgae snorted and smirked at his fellow vampire.

"You've got no room to talk. You are just as bad as I am." Thom shook his head and laughed.

"We make quite a pair don't we, old man?" Belgae didn't answer him because at that moment there was a commotion near the portkey point. It was Cayden's circle pushing their way to the front.

"Here they come!"

"Don't shove me!"

"You shoved me first, you barbarian!'

"Barbarian? Funny, Lavar, real funny."

"I thought so."

As funny and attention capturing as their banter was, it wasn't the event the two ancients were waiting on. With the customary whoosh and blue grey magic of the portkey appeared, the two men held their breath as two students fell to the ground laughing.

"You couldn't have given me five more minutes?"

"I warned you. I said that if you didn't get up early enough you'd be going in whatever clothes I woke you up in." The boys were helping each other up and it was with several double takes that the other three friends realized what the Were was wearing.

"L-lucas...no." With that fragile whisper from the group's vampire, they all bust out laughing. The werewolf was wearing pajamas where Tweety Bird was being chased by Tom. The boy turned fifty shades of red and punched Cayden on the arm. The boy's face lit up and something warm unfurled in Thom's chest as he watched them all interact.

"Don't hate, guys. Besides...it's historically accurate!" This renewed their laughter as they all supported each other out of the main hall. The ancients watched their charge leave them once again and sighed almost in sync.

"I hate this."

"Mhm."

Cayden flopped onto the common room couch, threw an arm over his eyes, and ignored Lucas's pouting. If the boy didn't want to get embarrassed he shoulda listened. He could almost feel the heat from the pout on the side of his face.

"Stop it." With a grunt Lucas collapsed on top of Cayden and tucked his head into Cayden's neck. Cayden lowered the arm from his face and wrapped it around Lucas in a loose hug. He stared at the ceiling and focused on the breaths puffing his neck. It was peaceful and intimate in a way that didn't require sex, or some other form of love beyond platonic that Cayden was not ready for. He missed that feeling. Why did everything have to be sexual anyway?

There was a knock on the door before it was opened without the person waiting for an answer.

There was a snarl and suddenly Lucas was ripped off him faster than Cayden could turn to look at who was in their room. Whipping up and out of the couch Cayden came face to face with Thom holding Lucas by the throat 2 feet off the ground. Thunder rumbled enough to shake the furniture. Cayden bent his knees and reached a hand out, fully aware he couldn't take the man in a fair fight.

"Put him down." When he was ignored by the still growling vampire, Cayden grit his teeth. "Put him down. Now. " Thom stared at him with glowing red eyes and slowly lowered the choking werewolf. As soon as the Were touch solid ground he darted for Cayden's dorm room. He was not crazy enough to stay.

Cayden threw his palm forward and a wave of air and static electricity threw the Vampire into the common room door and out into the corridor. Cayden followed after fixing and warding the door locked tight.

Thom was across from the front door, standing tall and bristled as if he actually had the right to be mad. Cayden was tired. He was tired of these rage filled scenes he had every time one of his 'bonded' came around.

"Hi. How was your day, honey? Good? Good. Mine? Mine was fucking awesome. Yeah see this complete and utter dick broke into my room and attacked my pup. Yeah it was just fucking wonderful." The Vampire looked at him with a unimpressed look. So sarcasm was a no go.

"What do you want Thom?"

"You're my bonded."

"Yes." The verbal recognition of the bond seemed to relax something in the man.

"If your my bonded, then why do you insist on being cuddled up with your pack of boys?" Cayden wanted to roll his eyes and throw a temper tantrum. He was just too tired of this.

"One, I'm not just your bonded. I have two others. Two, Lucas is mine. He is my pup, my pack. If we're gonna get anywhere within the next decade you'll have to accept that my pack, my circle, will be a package deal. They go where I go. Three, that still gives you no fucking right to march into our common room like you own it or me. Bonded is not the same thing as property. I am tired. I am really tired. I do not like having to be angry every time I see one of you three dickheads. So. Get it together." With that he turned and reached for the handle.

He was shoved and turned and before he could get a word in edgewise, there were lips on his, and ohmy. The Vampire kissed as if he were starving and Cayden was the last meal on Earth. Heat sparked and his nerves lit on fire as his knees threatened to give out under the force of the kiss. Then Cayden common sense kicked in and Thom was blown down the corridor and away from the glaring boy. 

"Next time, ask. Dickhead."He turned and phase stepped through his door and wards before the man could say anything. 

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

He was in Yevik's class once again, and it was just as ridiculous as before. Instead of teaching him anything, he had him cutting grinding, sorting, mixing, and doing every sort of prep, every sort of menial thing he could think of. While the obvious bias and favoritism did bother Cayden, he was also learning things. He was getting practice and experience on prep, while learning what runes and magic he wanted on his own time. It sucked but it worked.

That being said he could do without the hateful comments.

"Springer! I know you can do better than that! That was practically human level magic!"

"Human! Talia needs more crushed nightcrawlers."

"Don't look as if you can actually understand what I'm teaching, stupid boy." Sentences like this were common and Cayden took it as a lesson in patience. Really if he could withstand this, he could withstand most anything. At least that was his reasoning. 

"Alright class, pop quiz. Everything you've learned in class and few things you haven't will be on it. The test starts in 5 minutes, get to your desks." Cayden put away his supplies as quickly as he could, but was still the last person to his desk. With a derisive snort Yevik handed his test over.

"Good luck and your test begins...now!" The only sound in the room was paper and pen strokes. Cayden focused on his paper and almost laughed. This would be fun.

What Slavic rune, goes best in an Irish/Russian ritual? Which ritual would benefit stamina but dangerously impact strength? What powder is best mixed with dragon lung and salamander blood for a destructive effect?

The questions were varied and made you think more than you'd thought you would have to. Cayden felt satisfaction rush through him as every questions was something he'd been made to do, or had studied on his own.

He sooo wanted to see Yevik's face when he scored this paper.

Yevik stared down at the paper sitting so deceivingly unmarred by red ink. It was impossible. There was no way that that boy had managed to score a perfect 100. He'd been sabotaging that little brat! He'd had him running around every city every realm he could think of, just so he couldn't properly soak in this class.

This was just...not possible.

"Problems?" Yevik tried to stop his head jerk midway, making a stilted move that he cursed himself for.

"No, everything is well, Vorn. Run along and do whatever it is that children do this time of day." The boy's were a cold blue today, out of sync with his mocha colored skin and blonde dreads. He couldn't help but feel that the boy was laughing at him behind those glittering eyes.

Damn this boy to hell.

Cayden resisted the urge to bite his lip and give away his complete and utter urge to guffaw right into the Elf's face.

"Then you have good day, Professor." Cayden left the classroom with a giddy sense of victory. He'd finally one upped the biased elf.

"Cayden, wait for us." He slowed his pace and let the twins catch up. The walk to the dining hall was quiet and content. They quickly gathered their plates and sat at the usual table. Apparently it was going to be a quiet day. Cayden poked at the noodles on his plate as his hyperactive thought darted from one topic to another.

'Tina looks good in blue, oh I need to research blue stones for Ginaf, Ginaf seemed tense today. Then again tense is what everyone been. Lavar needs to calm down, just because Thom and I got into a fight doesn't mean anything. Thom. Thom and his kiss. Heat and sparks as warmth traces his lips.

Cayden jerked away from those thoughts aware his face was turning red. He breathed deeply and focused instead on the threads of magic in the castle. He tweaked and pulled strands this way and that, slowly untangling the knots and blockages in the streams.

Cayden squinted as he caught sight of something odd. There was a green strand of magic in the far corner. While green magic wasn't odd, the feel of this one was. It wasn't benign that was for sure. He nudges Lavar gestured vaguley as he kept his eyes on the string. Lavar quickly nudges the other and they stood to follow Cayden to wherever it was he was going. He followed the string with his crossed other streams, knotted into a couple, before breaking free. He stood and walked around tables as he followed the string.

He apologized and dodged curses as he knocked into people. He scurried through the hall, not really aware of where he was going as focused on the string as he was. The string felt odd, like it was dangerous, but that something had muted it. It was...asleep, for lack of a better term.

He lost track of how long he'd followed the string, lost count of the doors, and secret passages he'd inadvertently found as he concentrated on the string. He was aware of his friends following, they were kind of hard to miss with their curses and awed exclamations. He burst through another a door, and caught sight of the string's end. With a burst of adrenaline, and victory as he zeroed in on what the string was attached to. He walked a circle around it. It was strange. It looked like an uncut block of stone, black with chipped white jagged edges. Cayden scanned it with his magic, and then scanned it again. There was something, something a bit like a -

"Ahem." Cayden turned so fast his hair slapped into his eyes. Blowing it away, he was met with the sight of the Headmaster sitting behind his desk, with Belgae, Thom, and the Fae Queen standing across from him. They all were looking at him in some form or shape of 'WTF' looks.

"...I can explain."

"I certainly hope so, Mr. Vorn." The headmaster didn't look angry per se, more like he would get that way very quickly if he didn't give an adequate response. The other three just watched with raised brows and expectant faces. Cayden shifted before forcing his feet still.

"I was in the cafeteria, tweaking the magic again, when-" He was cut off by the Headmaster who stood with a thunderous look on his face.

"You were tweaking with the magic in the castle. You might want to explain why, and how, before you find yourself no longer amongst those living." Cayden rolled his eyes. Drama queen. He spoke sarcastically.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, Headmaster, but the magic in the castle is stilted and weak. You and everyone else here draw magic from the castle and the area around it, but you don't return what you've taken. I noticed it the night I arrived. So I've been untangling the knots you all have created, and giving portions of magic to her every other day or so."

The Headmaster sunk back into his and stared at boy standing defiantly in front of him. Belgae went to speak , but he dismissed it with a wave. He continued to eye the boy.

"Her?" The boy gave him a blank look. "You called the castle a her. As if it were alive." Vorn scoffed. The disrespect on the boy was unreal.

"That's because she is. Her name is Ada, the female form of Adam, like the first man created by God." He felt the disbelief bubble up in his chest as the boy stared back at him unwavering.

"Ada? Is there a way to prove that what you say is true?"

"Sure. Ask her. Push your magic into a wall, and ask her." Vorn said simply. He said it so calmly, so sure that he'd be proven right. Headmaster Cur, nodded and closed his eyes. He easily pushed his magic into the wall and hesitated before reaching out fully.

'Ada?' A rush of childlike excitement and happiness made the headmaster smile before he caught himself.

'Are you apart of the castle?' An impression of laughter drifted across the Headmaster's mind. 'You are the castle?' The laughter settled down into content happiness. He remembered the boy's words. How they had drained her of magic without returning it.

'Have we hurt you?' There was a pause before the Headmaster was blasted with the feeling of aching emptiness, and a cold that sunk into his bones, as the castle leeched magic from his body. Ada stopped draining him abruptly leaving the headmaster feeling drained, violated and vulnerable. He quickly composed himself and wiped a hand down his face.

'I see. Vorn has been.. helping.. you?' Once again giddy happiness left Cur's head spinning as images were thrown in his mind. He saw the boy in various paces in the castle casting cleaning charms, felt the sparks of his magic ooze into Ada'a walls to feed her, Cur was shown the feeling Ada got every time he tweaked her magic or untangled a knot in her streams.

'Is there anyone else who helps you' He was shown an image of a girl, who went around and did pretty much the same things as Vorn. Though from the style of her clothes it was obvious this was at least half a century ago. Cur opened his eyes and withdrew slowly from Ada. She clung onto him briefly before sinking back into her walls. He ignored the waiting expressions on visitors faces and looked at the human standing in front of one of his old artifacts.

"So. You've been helping her." The others clearly noticed his change in pronoun and exchanged looks.

"Yes." The boy stared back coolly. Cur nodded and tucked his hands under his chin.

"Do you have an idea on how to give her a larger amount of magic, without overwhelming her with a sudden influx?"

"I was thinking, make it a required activity, that every time there is a Warding class that the students have to give at least a third of magic to Ada."

"Isn't a third, a bit much?" This came from Belgae. Vorn's eyes glittered sharply in the candlelight in the Headmasters office. 

"You and the rest of the teachers constantly drain her for stupid shit, so no. I don't think that's too much. Besides, I manage to give her half of my core at least every two days." A stunned silence filled the office. The Queen herself actually gaped.

"What?" The Headmaster actually cleared his throat before speaking. He wasn't quite sure he;d managed to unstick the back of his throat properly as it still felt like he'd half swallowed a fuzzy slipper.

"Mr. Vorn, exactly how large is your core?" Cayden shrugged. He thought they were overreacting, his core was at best only a bit above average.

"I'd say it's a about average." Belgae and Thom scoffed. Cayden threw them a scalding look.

"May we see it?" Cayden shrank and threw an uncertain at the Queen. That was a very personal question. He scanned the faces of the other three and relaxed enough to nod.

"I guess." With one more look at the adults in the room Cayden cast the spell that would draw an image of his core from his body.

"Sicuti Nori." Cayden felt the pull and the room darkened as his core appeared between Cayden and the adults. He couldn't see their faces, but the teachers were stunned.

It was enormous. It was mainly yellow and green with sparks of almost every color arching over it. There was the sound of rain, and thunder, screams and manic laughter, with a child's giggle echoing behind it. There was the sound of crashing waves, and rocks tumbling against each other. It was amazing, and completely breathtaking.

It sunk back in to the boy, and they couldn't help but look at him with a sense of disbelief. This little slip of a human, held that?

"Yeah, so, it's about the normal size, but I've been giving what I can."

"Right. Normal size." Thom spoke dryly before he was smacked on the arm by the Fae woman. Headmaster Cur cleared his throat before speaking.

"Now that we cleared all that up, we will instate your idea about Warding class." Cayden nodded and turned to leave.

"You never did tell me why you invaded my office in the first place, Mr. Vorn." Cayden stopped short and turned to look at the stone. He knew what it felt like. It was a feeling you don't really forget. Without answering the Headmaster, he asked another question.

"Where did you find the stone?" Cur looked a bit irritated at the misdirect, but answered anyway.

"I didn't find it, It crash landed just outside the forest during the previous Headmaster's reign. Why?"

"As I said earlier, I was tweaking Ada's magic when I noticed this string of magic. It was odd, like it was dangerous, but it'd been muted somehow. So I followed it, and it lead me. The magic is malignant, but the feeling I get from it is sleeping, passive. I think its a scout for something but Im not sure. I just followed it here." He shrugged and the Headmaster pinched his nose and waved away the boy and his friends who hovered silently by the door. 

"Thank you for bringing Ada and the stones magic to my attention. Now please, please leave. Thank you." He waved a hand and the door slammed shut behind them. 


End file.
